Our Love to Admire
by MonoChronus
Summary: Desde la silla, bajo el umbral, él la miraba con soledad. El metal rechinó al momento de girar las llantas con las manos, y poco a poco se fue sumergiendo en el desencanto de la vida. [UA]
1. Introducción

**OUR LOVE**** TO ADMIRE**

**Introducción

* * *

**

— ¿Sasuke? —la brisa salada embestía contra sus mejillas y helaba su nariz, que ya ni siquiera la sentía.

— Por aquí Itachi. —escuchó el grito de su hermano, amortiguado por el sonido de las gaviotas que volaban sobre sus cabezas.

Sasuke se alejó con trote hasta detenerse y mirar atrás, el cabello se le movió de lado con el viento que provenía desde las olas del mar, y que chocaba contra el risco a unos cuantos metros.

Observó a su hermano.

Itachi caminaba con cuidado, siguiendo el sendero que su experiencia empírica le había hecho memorizar en esos tres años que llevaban viviendo ahí; era el camino que siempre recorría de su casa al pueblo. Las olas del mar chocaron contra las rocas y el siseo de su golpe causó un eco que se expandió por toda la costa, hasta llegar a los oídos de los hermanos. Sasuke tenía plasmada una sonrisa juguetona y diablilla, divirtiéndose con la torpeza que su hermano mayor demostraba en tan sólo un juego. Itachi, por su parte, estaba un poco frustrado al estar vendado de los ojos desde hacía casi media hora, sabía que a Sasuke le encantaba tenerlo así de vulnerable, pero era un simple juego a fin de cuentas.

— ¿Sasuke...? —una nueva marejada embistió la costa, y las gaviotas aterrizaron en la playa. Itachi podía sentir que cada vez más se acercaban a la playa, puesto que ahora podía hasta sentir el agua salpicada en sus mejillas.

Sasuke había vuelto a alejarse para salir del sendero y entrar al pasto verde, donde subió a una gran roca y sintió que la camisa se le alzaba por el fuerte viento.

Sonrió con arrogancia, ya que Itachi nunca podría imaginarse dónde estaba hasta que se quitara la venda de los ojos y aceptara su derrota.

Los pasos lentos y casi torpes de Itachi se tambaleaban de un lado a otro, y en ocasiones se tropezaban con rocas incrustadas en el camino. Ya sentía dolor en la punta de la suela del zapato.

— ¡Sasuke! —volvió a gritar esta vez con exasperación; sin embargo, no se quitó la venda que le obstruía la vista.

— Por aquí, Itachi. —murmuró en voz baja, e Itachi pudo apenas escucharlo como un susurro antinatural, como si él estuviera del otro lado del mar.

Sasuke apretó los puños, y su mirada antes juguetona cambió a una profunda e inherente a la maldad. Itachi sólo siguió sus instintos, y dobló a la derecha, justo donde estaba Sasuke a unos cuantos metros mirándolo desde la altura de la roca.

Detrás de Sasuke y esa roca, el mar chocaba con cólera el peñasco y se alzaba hacia arriba, como si brazos enormes quisiesen alzarse del mar para alcanzar al desgarbado muchacho. Debajo de ese manto azul, rocas afiladas y negruscas con musgo se ocultaban, apenas y se notaban la sombra de esas rocas reflejada en el espejo marino.

El viento volvió a soplar, casi ensordeciendo. A Itachi le entró un escalofrió por la columna, y su cabello se agitó hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que alzaba las manos al frente.

Sasuke bajó de la roca. — Voy a ganar Itachi. —Itachi siguió al frente, escuchando la risilla de su hermano. Ya estaban lo suficientemente grandes como para ese juego, un muchacho de dieciséis años y uno de catorce. Pero eran hermanos, y los juegos entre ambos eran válidos. Y los sentimientos oscuros también existían. La envidia, por sobre todas las cosas.

Todo fue vertiginoso y borroso, muy fugaz, como si despertase en una mañana con el sol cegándole la vista, y los pajarillos chillando en la ventana de su habitación. Ya estaba muy cercas, sintió la roca, y la rodeó, y olió el mar a metros de distancia, pero continuó.

— Sasuke, ya basta, ¿dónde estás?

— Aquí estoy, Itachi.

Y al escuchar su voz creyó tenerlo enfrente de sí, alzó sus brazos para atraparlo y ponerle fin a todo ese juego, pero no pudo capturar nada. Los pies le tambalearon, una mano lo empujó con fuerza hacia delante, y como un bebé con sus primeros pasos se le torcieron los pies y cayó. No hubo pasto que amortiguara su pecho, sólo el hueco del viento lo recibió, y sus manos sintieron la libertad de caer directo al mar.

Su madre, su padre, ambos frente a sus ojos; Mikoto con una sonrisa simpática, Fugaku siempre con su periódico en mano y su expresión adusta.

Su hermano, con su lejanía y su crueldad. Sasuke, con sus gestos extraños, sus sonrisas inocentes y su mirar vano.

Sasuke.

Sasuke...

Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke.

— ¡SASUKE!

Se quitó la venda roja de sus ojos y sólo pudo ver una cortina azul. Sus ojos se expandieron y su piel empalideció. Como un polluelo intentando emprender el vuelo aleteó los brazos. Fue inminente el choque contra el mar. Violento, brusco, azotador y duro. Un fuerte sonido rompiendo la calma del oleaje, escondido detrás del sonido de las gaviotas. Ni siquiera pudo gritar su terror, fue engullido inmediatamente por el mar. Un fuerte dolor en sus piernas hizo que abriera su boca y engullera litros de agua, movió los brazos de lado a lado, pero las piernas ni un milímetro se movían. Era como un gusano.

Sasuke asomó la cabeza y alzó la vista para fijar el punto exacto donde había caído Itachi, las burbujas y la espuma pronto escondieron una alfombra roja, revolviéndola con el salado sabor del mar.

Metros más abajo, con la pared del mar muy por encima de su cabeza, Itachi luchaba por subir; por alcanzar algo inexistente. Todo era oscuro y nebuloso, el agua le entraba por las narices y los oídos, y su boca era como el conducto de un retrete absorbiendo su posible causa de muerte.

Abrió sus ojos, en un deje de cansancio y rendición, dejándose hundir lentamente a la oscuridad del océano. La luz entraba enigmáticamente, atravesando el mar e iluminándole tenuemente la cara. Era todo. Era el fin.

Itachi se hundía cada vez más rápido, y faltaba poco, muy poco para que se entregara al mundo de los muertos.

Ella había visto desde la playa con impresión cómo caía al mar, y sin dudarlo saltó para ir en su rescate. Se exigía ir más veloz y obligaba a sus piernas y brazos hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano, incluso tragó agua y la presión cardiaca le hacía saltar el corazón hasta la garganta.

Sasuke percibió movimiento a la lejanía, vislumbró la silueta de una persona, y cada vez se acercaba más, tanto que pudo apreciar que era una mujer en traje de baño. La perdió de vista cuando ella se hundió y las sombras junto con las olas taparon su visión.

Nerviosismo. Eso fue lo que sintió Sasuke Uchiha a la hora de ver a esa mujer. Ella planeaba salvarlo, y si lo lograba, entonces estaría en serios problemas.

Sasuke corrió de la escena por todo el sendero, y comenzó a gritar socorro para su hermano Itachi, quien había sufrido un terrible accidente. Sus gritos retumbaron en las montañas verdes y recorrieron los bosques. Las piernas de Sasuke casi no tocaban el suelo y sus brazos se agitaban a la par que su cabello. Su respiración se tornó pesada y acelerada, se detuvo a retomar el aliento y volvió a correr subiendo la colina, donde detrás lo esperaba la mansión donde vivían.

— ¡Mamá, Papá! —azotó la puerta al entrar.

Mikoto y Fugaku escucharon la revelación, y tan pronto como escucharon Itachi y accidente corrieron fuera de casa, rumbo a la playa en busca de su hijo. Sasuke los seguía detrás, pero ya no estaba la preocupación cuando les dijo lo sucedido, ahora sólo había una inexpresable seriedad.

Ella lo alcanzó. Era muy pesado y casi se hundió con él, pero a duras penas pudo emerger la cabeza fuera del agua y tomar bocanadas de aire. Miró a todas partes, y sólo pudo ver montañas de mar y más mar, se obligó a no desesperarse.

Para Itachi ya nada era perceptible. Se sintió extrañamente vacío, inexistente y traspasable, como un fantasma.

La inconciencia de él sólo hacía más duro el trabajo para ella, estaba dando todas sus fuerzas para remolcarlo a la orilla de la playa, pero sentía que los brazos le flaqueaban y que en cualquier momento tendría que soltarlo para poder sobrevivir. Ni hablar, con o sin brazos ella lo sacaría de ese endemoniado oleaje. Una ira y determinación bulló en su corazón y la adrenalina salió disparada a todo su cuerpo, pronto se sintió revitalizada, con nuevas energías para empujar con fuerza y jalar ese cuerpo.

Cerca, muy cerca de la playa. Una sonrisa se perfiló en su rostro, y tragó un poco de agua cuando una nueva ola casi los remolca hacia atrás, pero eso no funcionó porque ahora ver la salvación tan cerca le dio más fuerzas.

Al sentir la arena emitió un gemido de triunfo, dejó caer el cuerpo y rápidamente le desprendió de la camisa que se le enredaba en el cuello. Juntó sus dos manos sobre su pecho y comenzó a bombear, seguido de eso le daba respiración boca a boca y repetía el procedimiento sin parar.

No respondía.

Decidida a no rendirse y dejarlo escapar hizo más fuerza en sus manos y le llamaba para que despertara.

— Vamos, vamos, no puedes morir. Responde maldición, tienes que abrir los ojos... ¡Ey, vamos! ¡Respira!

_Itachi. ¿Itachi? Itachi, tienes que despertar, ¡vamos, no me asustes! ¡Itachi! _

Un sopor hacía que sus parpados cayeran al querer subirlos, sentía todavía cansancio y no quería despertar, a pesar de esa pesadilla.

Los murmullos subieron un tono, hasta que se convirtieron en exclamaciones.

— ¿Itachi? Tienes que despertar.

Itachi abrió los ojos, por fin, pero la molestia se reflejó en sus facciones inmediatamente. Sakura estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, lo indignaba que hiciera eso todas las mañanas, se lo repetía para que dejara de hacerlo, pero parecía ser retrasada mental.

— ¡Quítate de encima! —la sacó de su propia ensoñación, y ella se retiró como un resorte.

Itachi se acomodó en la cama, a duras penas, el sueño aún lo envolvía.

— ¿Acaso lo que te dicen te entra por una oreja y te sale por la otra? ¡Te he dicho miles de veces, miles de veces, que no-me-vengas-a-despertar! —Sakura frunció las cejas, Itachi no se inmutó. — Siempre, —jadeó.—siempre tienes que hacer lo contrario, uno te dice las cosas de buena manera y tú maldita seas, lo haces a tu gusto.

Sus despertares, desde que vivía con ella, siempre fueron desastrosos. Bueno, mucho más de lo que antes lo eran. Sakura no podía decir nada contra sus palabras y su furia, ella había aprendido a quedarse en silencio, porque sabía que si le contestaba sólo empeoraría las cosas.

— Deja de estarme viendo y acerca la maldita silla de ruedas.

— Sí.

Sakura se retiró a la esquina del cuarto, donde entre las sombras, casi con magia, se escondía la más horrible de las consecuencias. Tocó el metal y se posicionó detrás de la silla, empujándola cerca del borde de la cama.

— Qué esperas, ayúdame a levantarme.

Sakura dejó la silla cerca y se inclinó hacia él, metió sus dos brazos entre sus costados, sostuvo con fuerza su espalda y lo ayudó a enderezarse.

— Acerca más la silla, torpe.

Ella se hizo hacia atrás, y lo que Itachi había predicho se cumplió: la silla se corrió lejos de su alcance.

— Eres tan tonta.

Ella no se inmutó por su duro tono de voz, estaba acostumbrada, pero no por eso significó que otra llaga se abriera en su corazón. Acercó la silla y esta vez la puso pegada a la cama, lo volvió a ayudar sin decir alguna palabra e Itachi pudo sentarse por fin.

Un jodido inválido. La consecuencia de caer trescientos metros desde un acantilado directo al mar, y haberse golpeado las piernas en el risco. Pudo haber sido peor, pero para Itachi lo mejor pudo haber sido morir. El sueño que había tenido todavía estaba fresco en su memoria. El odio perduró a pesar de los años.

Sasuke. El nombre del culpable. Su propio hermano. Y no sabía cómo diablos no lo hundió en un reclusorio, ese bastardo merecía pudrirse por su "inocente travesura". Los diez años que hubieron pasado no curaron la herida que Itachi sufría en su interior, y los años que le esperaban tampoco curarían sus piernas.

— Ayúdame a vestirme.

— ¿No te darás una ducha?

— No. Te he dicho que me ayudes a desvestirme.

Y en esos diez años él jamás dijo un gracias o un por favor a la mujer que estaba frente a él, a la mujer que le hubo salvado la vida; a su ahora esposa.

Sakura se arrodilló y le desabrochó los pantalones de dormir, con sumo cuidado los deslizó por sus piernas insensibles y fue a buscar uno pantalón e vestir en el ropero.

— ¿No pudiste haberlo sacado antes?

Ella ignoró su comentario y sacó un pantalón negro. Se acercó con la intención de ponérselos pero Itachi se los arrebató bruscamente, después se inclinó sobre su abdomen y metió el pantalón en cada pierna, hasta deslizarlo a medio muslo. Sakura le ayudó a subirlo hasta la cintura levantándolo un poco del asiento, Itachi abrochó la bragueta y el botón. Le sacó la camisa de algodón y lo despeinó un poco, ella quiso sonreír, pero ese pensamiento murió al ver su rígido y ensombrecido rostro. Se dio la media vuelta y buscó una playera de botones, él de nuevo se la quitó de las manos y se la puso por sí mismo.

Afuera la casa era un bonito cuadro, la construcción databa de la década de los cuarenta, los detalles eran ingleses y la fachada era muy amplia, de hecho parecía la entrada a una casa de ricos, galardonada con un jardín de rosas al frente y con dos escaleras a cada lado para dirigirse al centro, donde se encontraba la entrada con dos puertas de madera con vidrios grabados en detalles de hermosos bosques europeos. La mansión se alzaba hasta los dos pisos, y sus ventanas eran largas, tanto que tocaban el piso de la habitación. Sus techos eran puntiagudos, y el techo estaba construido de tejas oscuras, las que antes fueron rojas. Pero de no ser por las cortinas, y el color de la casa, hubiera sido un resplandeciente cuadro de verano, en vez de uno oscuro y tenebroso, en medio de la nada con un apenas perceptible camino que daba al pueblo.

A los alrededores había un amplio claro de hierba verde, con margaritas floreciendo debajo de la sombra de los árboles. No tan lejos, de una rama colgaba un columpio que no había sido usado desde hacia diez años. La imagen de los dos hermanos jugando en el patio era fantasmal, una tenue ilusión que revoloteaba también dentro de la casa, con los ecos de las voces en lo que antes hubo sido el hogar de una familia.

Ahora sólo era la casa de una pareja. Si así se le podía llamar a lo que constituían ellos dos. Por que Sakura era más su enfermera que cónyuge, e Itachi era más el verdugo de ella que su esposo. Pero ambos habían permanecido así por casi diez años. Itachi la maldecía, y Sakura sólo pretendía ignorar sus crueles comentarios. Él nunca volvió a ser feliz, o a siquiera esbozar una sonrisa que lo fingiera. Era como un anciano enfurruñado, ligado a su horrible silla de ruedas que rechinaba advirtiendo su cercanía. Sakura y él vivían solos, alejados de la civilización, así lo había decidido el propio Itachi, quien hundido en la vergüenza optó por desaparecer y dejarle el campo libre a lo que tanto añoraba su hermano.

Una figura pública, de poder y carisma. Con todo a su mano, con las piernas saludables.

— ¿Por qué demonios no has hecho de almorzar?

Y para no aburrirse le hacía la vida insoportable a su compañera.

Ella le daba la espalda, ya lo había sacado de lo que sería su celda de contención, o así le llamaba él a su habitación, ya que en una ocasión ella misma lo había dejado encerrado argumentando que había salido al pueblo y se hubo olvidado por completo de él. Era una estúpida si creía que podría engañarlo.

— Te estoy hablando, por qué demonios no habías hecho de almorzar.

Sakura aspiró hondo. Paciencia, oh querida paciencia, llega a mí y líbrame. Ella no podía ni alzarle la voz, porque lo amaba. Maldición, ella lo amaba, ella lo había conocido cuando hubo sido un hombre feliz y carismático, lleno de ternura y amor. Pero cuando lo vio caer en cámara lenta desde el acantilado, supo que a pesar de todo, daría la vida por él. Y la viviría con él con o sin consecuencias. Menospreciaba su amor, escupiéndole que era una estúpida y torpe, que no la necesitaba porque se podía valer por sí solo. Una mentira que hasta ella podía paladear. ¿Quién lo despertaría en esas horribles pesadillas que siempre lo atacaban? ¿Quién lo vestiría o bañaría? ¿Quién le daría de comer? ¿Quién lo amaría?; nadie, nadie más que ella.

— Me quedé dormida. Lo siento.

— Lo siento. —repitió con sarcasmo y la silla rechinó sobre el piso de la cocina, se acercó a la mesa y se sirvió en un vaso jugo de naranja. — No sirves para nada.

No se casó con él por lástima al verlo en silla de ruedas esa tarde en el hospital, después de cuatro días del accidente; se casó con él por amor. Ahí mismo habían aceptado sus responsabilidades como hombre y mujer al casarse, aunque en un principio él se mostró reacio a decir "sí"; fue como si se lo hubiese pensado, y mirándola a ella con vacío, sin sentimiento, contestó a la sentencia que ahora sufría.

No podía ni de cercas llamarse a eso amor. 


	2. La necesidad de ser necesitadas

Parte 1

**LA NECESIDAD DE SER NECESITADAS**

**·**

_Víctima del amor_

_Veo un corazón destrozado. _

_Tienes una historia que contar._

_Víctima del amor; _

_es un papel muy fácil_

_y tú sabes representarlo_

_muy bien. _

_...Creo que sabes_

_a qué me refiero. _

_Caminas por la cuerda floja_

_del dolor y del deseo, _

_buscando el amor. _

_**Víctima del amor

* * *

**_

Resultaba increíble que el centro de su vida fuera siempre _él_.

Cada frase, pensamiento, sueño, necesidad, todas comenzaban con un _él._

Vivía a su lado, atendiendo cualquier necesidad que él tuviera, cualquier deseo que él deseara. Ella lo amaba demasiado, y ese era el problema. Amarlo estaba haciendo que ella se dejara de amar a sí misma, porque inconcientemente imploraba su atención y su amor, rogaba una mirada o una palabra que llenara ese vacío que la carcomía del corazón.

Pero él, en cambio, con sus perversas estrategias, la hacía caer a lo más bajo, hasta donde se revolcaba en el lodo como si fuera una escoria sin valor.

¿Cómo fue qué llegó a ese punto? ¿Cómo fue que ella pudo haber cedido a tal maltrato?

Lo más probable es que fuera su obsesión, una obsesión a la que le rogaba como si fuera un dios; su único dios.

En sillas de ruedas.

Los ruiseñores cantaban del otro lado de la ventana, y las verdes hojas de los árboles se mecían con el viento fresco de esa mañana. Incluso el sol resplandecía en toda su gloria al ser un día despejado. Toda esa hermosura propagándose, toda la luz recorriendo los pisos de madera de la cocina, hasta llegar al adusto y duro rostro de aquel hombre empotrado a una silla de ruedas.

Para cualquiera su expresión significaría seriedad y hasta indiferencia, pero para Sakura, que bien lo conocía, y que podía verlo por el reflejo de la ventana, esa expresión sólo significaba que su paciencia se estaba agotando, y que no tardaría mucho en atacarla verbalmente para que se apurara con el desayuno.

— Cierra las cortinas, no quiero que ni un rayo de sol entre a la casa. Y apresúrate ya, que tienes demasiado tiempo picando esas frutas, ¡y sabes que no me gustan!, haz otra cosa.

Y con un horrible chirrido de las ruedas se dio la media vuelta, y empujó con sus manos las ruedas hasta salir de la cocina rumbo a la sala, donde también entraban los rayos del sol.

Con molestia, y casi enojo sujetó las cortinas y las cerró de un tirón, luego fue a las siguientes ventanas y de igual forma impidió que la luz del sol entrara a la habitación.

Sakura cerró las cortinas de la cocina, y muy poca luz pudo traspasar la gruesa tela de algodón. Todas las cortinas de la mansión eran del mismo color, un azul oscuro, entre grisáceo, largas y gruesas con dobleces muy elegantes, pero que de nada ayudaba porque junto con el aspecto sombrío del mueblado hacían en conjunto un ambiente muy tenso y pesado, aburrido y monótono.

Itachi se detuvo en medio del pasillo, a su izquierda estaba la entrada principal, y a su derecha las anchas escaleras de largos y amplios escalones de madera ya vieja. Su mirada subió hasta donde comenzaría el segundo piso, pero de éste ni recordaba cómo era exactamente. Ahora que estaba ligado de por vida con esa silla de ruedas ya no podía subir escaleras ni con la ayuda de un hombre, Sakura no implicaba ni la palabra _ayuda_ en su más mínimo sentido.

Ella ni siquiera podía servirle como se debía, y al pasar de los años se arrepentía cada vez más; todas las mañanas cuando despertaba, y más, cuando ella sonreía, y más cuando ella lo sermoneaba con su _amplia _sabiduría.

No la amaba. No la apreciaba. Ni la quería. Se casó con ella por puro despecho, para restregarle en la cara a Sasuke que su objeto de deseo desde la niñez, ahora era suyo por toda la vida. Claro que el gusto le duró muy poco, porque Sasuke a la vuelta de la esquina se encontró con varias bellas mujeres que estaban dispuestas a hacer cualquier sucia perversidad, cualquier deseo que él les pidiera estaban dispuestas a obedecer como gatas amaestradas.

Pero no lo harían con un inválido. Era asqueroso, repugnante, indeseable.

Y de eso se aprovechó Sasuke para devolverle la jugada, burlándose de su condición, y de su compromiso, que ahora creía era su maldición.

Muchas veces recordaba la voz de su hermano menor como si fuese la de un hermano mayor aprovechándose de su pequeño e indefenso hermano, con burla y desprecio, regocijándose en su dolor.

No sabía qué había hecho para merecer sus palabras y su condición actual, pero pensarlo sólo provocaba un gran dolor de cabeza, y por supuesto, una furia que sólo podía ser calmada desquitándose con la única persona que tenía a su alcance. Ella no era un consuelo, no le importaban sus sentimientos ni lo que pudiera pasar, porque estar solo hubiera sido mucho mejor en vez de tenerla jodiendo a cada momento.

La aborrecía. Tan molesta, necia, orgullosa, infantil y exagerada, toda una idiota inmadura que creía que el mundo era color de rosa.

A cada momento aprovechaba para insultarla o hacerla sentir menos, para ver si de una buena vez ella se marchaba. Pero como un parásito se quedaba, ¡ya no sabía cómo hacer que se largara! Incluso se lo hubo dicho directamente, y nomás causó que sus lágrimas se derramaran, para luego esbozar una sonrisa y contestarle que ni todo su odio en forma sólida podrían alejarla de él.

Le faltaron los adjetivos: ignorante y sinvergüenza.

Itachi no se daba cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de ella, él sólo se centraba en el hecho de echarla y alejarla.

Cuántas veces no quiso sólo un minuto, un mísero minuto otorgado por Dios o Lucifer, para ponerse de pie y abofetearla como se debía, y obligarla a salir de su vida por siempre. ¡Por siempre!

Apretó el metal de la silla de tan sólo imaginarse dándole su merecido, estaba descontrolado, pero es que ella lo ponía así de desquiciado.

Cuando ella estaba tan cercas de su presencia, la necesidad de golpearla se le olvidaba, pero cuando la veía sonriendo o haciendo comentarios como cualquier persona con una vida perfecta, esas ansias volvían hasta alcanzar límites psicópatas.

¿Por qué tanto extremo? : era conciente de que ella no era la culpable de su accidente, pero sí de su existencia. Sakura lo salvó,; para sólo traerlo a un infierno sentado de por vida sobre una silla. Esos años, postrado en la silla, sólo hicieron que su corazón se reforzara hasta macizarse como un diamante en bruto, rodeado de carbón.

No había alguien que lo conmocionara, una, porque nadie lo visitaba, dos, porque a la única persona que tenía cerca, Sakura, no le permitía ni una caricia.

Sakura sintió un estremecimiento por sus brazos, el sonido de las llantitas de la silla de ruedas todavía le causaba esa sensación de... ¿miedo? era más una molestia que un miedo infundido por la persona que las hacía chirriar.

El silencio era tan calmado que hasta podía oír su respiración. Itachi se hizo sentir a propósito, para infundirle algún tipo de sentimiento, claro, con perversidad.

Sakura se dio la media vuelta y en su mano cargaba un plato de frutas picadas, muy coloridas y jugosas. A Itachi no le apetecieron en absoluto, eso siempre la desconcertaba.

—

La mansión estaba construida en una colina, por lo que habían varios niveles de piso, uno de ellos, y el que más le gustaba a Sakura, era el invernadero que había sido construido sin despegarlo de la construcción de la mansión, ella había visto que muchos otros estaban separados de las casas y tenías que salir en medio de la noche para cruzar y llegar hasta la entrada, pero éste estaba pegado a la casa de tal forma que bastaba con sólo recorrer un pasillo y abrir una puerta secreta para entrar a ese paraíso de ensueño.

Sakura se dirigía en esos momentos al invernadero, y siempre quedaba sorprendida por el choque de aromas exóticos que le golpeaba el rostro a la hora de entrar. Era un olor tan especial que se diferenciaba mucho del olor de la casa, que poseía un aroma a madera mojada o a veces seca, dependiendo de la estación.

Al abrir la puerta recibió la bienvenida del tan ansiado perfume, y pudo escuchar el sonido del agua caer a la fuente principal. Con cuidado cerró la puerta, y comenzó a bajar las largas y angostas escaleras de caracol, las cuales eran de metal oxidado por su antigüedad.

Nunca quiso preguntarle a Itachi por qué tenían un invernadero, ni tampoco quién se había hecho cargo de él, Sakura suponía que Mikoto, la madre de Itachi, había sido la de la idea a la hora de hacer los planos de la construcción, y había sido la encargada de mantener todo tan vivaz y hermoso.

Pero a la muerte de sus padres, y a lo sucedido con Itachi, el invernadero apenas y podía estar vivo. Las plantas se enredaban en las escaleras, el suelo estaba plagado de ramitas con múltiples florecitas moradas que apenas abrían sus botones, y hasta algunos pajarillos se colaban por los orificios o por los vidrios rotos del techo. En medio del invernadero, se encontraba una gran fuente redonda, de la cual emergía el cuerpo de una mujer enorme, que por la boca aventaba el agua que causaba ese relajante sonido. El agua de la fuente Sakura la cambiaba, y también la limpiada, por lo cual estaba casi cristalina. Al lado de esa fuente, se encontraba una mesita de madera de apenas dos tablones con varias macetas de azucenas rojas ya florecidas.

Sakura había estado cuidándolas y ahora era tiempo de plantarlas fuera de la mansión, para que estas pudieran sentir la libertad.

Se colocó los guantes de cuero, y agarró una de las macetas con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

— ¡SAKURA!

El grito asustó a la desprevenida pelirrosa, causando que soltara la maceta y ésta se rompiera en mil pedazos, arruinando la flor.

— ¡SAKURA! —el grito era de Itachi, quién más gritaría de forma más bruta y colérica.

Sakura se lamentó por la planta a sus pies, y se quitó los guantes inmediatamente para subir las escaleras tropezándose en el camino, escuchando de fondo los gritos de Itachi.

Cuando bajó las escaleras del segundo piso, se encontró con Itachi en medio del pasillo principal, con una expresión bastante petrificada y adusta.

— ¡Q-Qué sucede? —alcanzó a preguntar en una bocanada de aire.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

Sakura se enderezó ya con la respiración acompasada, y lo miró sin comprender.

— Estaba...en el invernadero.

Itachi chistó con la lengua. — Te he dicho que no me gusta que estés en ese lugar. ¿Por qué me desobedeces? Te gusta provocarme verdad, ¡tú no eres nadie para desobedecerme!

Sakura se mordió la lengua, no estaba dispuesta a ser víctima de nuevo de sus insultos, pero siempre que tenía algo que decir, él la interrumpía.

— Hay un desorden en la cocina, ve y límpialo. —se quedaron mirando fijamente, e Itachi alzó una ceja. — Ahora, Sakura, ¡apresúrate!

Ella caminó lentamente hacia el umbral de la cocina, y cuando se asomó quedó en silencio al ver todo el desastre causado por Itachi. En la mañana se había esmerado para dejar impecable, y ahora las frutas estaban por el suelo, e incluso por el techo. Qué decir del café, el cual estaba plasmado contra la pared blanca, y todos los restos de porcelana estaban cerca de sus pies, como si hubieran lanzado la taza y el plato a la pared en un arranque de furia. Además, la mesa estaba volteada, y el agua del florero recorría un camino hasta la punta de sus suelas.

Sakura se quedó ahí de pie, con una mano recargada en el marco de la puerta, sintiendo la mirada de Itachi en su espalda.

Cerró sus ojos para juntar las fuerzas, y no ser víctima de una crisis de depresión. Se separó de la pared y caminó dentro de la cocina, a lo lejos escuchó las ruedas de la silla chirriando por el suelo de madera rumbo a la biblioteca. El fuerte golpe de la puerta cerrar no la estremeció. Itachi tampoco ganaría.

·

Una de las razones por las cuales soportaba sus maltratos, era porque comprendía la furia y la negación que Itachi sufría cada día que amanecía, cada día que abría sus ojos y no sentía sus piernas. Ella se daba cuenta de sus pesadillas, y él no se daba cuenta que velaba por su seguridad y su salud. Itachi creía que ella se quería burlar de él, pero era mentira. Sakura lo conoció cuando hubo sido joven y feliz, y a pesar de que había sentido una afinidad por Sasuke, Itachi siempre fué su icono de admiración, su ejemplo a seguir, su apoyo emocional y después, se enteró que lo amaba, y que lo de Sasuke no era más que un gusto físico y primitivo.

La sonrisa de Itachi siempre irradiaba confianza, siempre estaba otorgándole su apoyo en las tareas de la academia y, cuando ella sufría, él estaba ahí para prestar su hombro.

Ella sabía que Itachi estaba al corriente sobre su amor a él, pero nunca se lo confesó, no hasta que entró por ese umbral, y en medio de toda la blancura de la habitación, lo vio a él como un punto carbonizado, postrado en esa cama con una venda alrededor de la cabeza, con un brazo cocido y parapléjico.

Le dijo que ella lo cuidaría, que siempre estaría con él, y que lo amaba mucho fuesen como fuesen las cosas.

Ella mantuvo la esperanza, y fue ella quien le propuso matrimonio. Itachi había asentido con un apretón de manos, y no pudo ser más feliz.

No podían casarse ante la iglesia, mucho menos ante la ley, simplemente hicieron sus votos una noche de luna llena, y ellos mismos se juraron amor eterno. Sakura fue muy emotiva, mientras que Itachi decía sus palabras muy frívolamente. Pero ella no quería exigirle felicidad, sería muy egoísta... estaba segura que todo eso cambiaría con el tiempo.

Al pasar de los días, él fue haciendo que se quedara siempre con él en las noches, incluso las enfermeras tuvieron que intervenir en una ocasión para sacar a Sakura, quien no quería marcharse ante la explosión iracunda de Itachi al ver que se la llevaban.

Por nada del mundo Itachi permitía que se la llevaran de su habitación, inclusive tuvo que traerse una maleta de ropa y utensilios de higiene para bañarse en el hospital, debido a que el doctor temía que Itachi sufriera una crisis psicológica debido al abandono de la niña. Porque eso era ella, una niña de apenas doce años, durmiendo con un joven parapléjico de dieciséis.

Itachi no quería ver a sus padres, mucho menos a Sasuke; a la única persona que le permitía la entrada era a ella, y Sakura se sentía muy halagada y especial por ser una persona con ese privilegio de estar tan cerca de él.

Poco sabía que Itachi la utilizaba para una venganza sin sentido ni razón, un capricho sin goce ni victoria. Ella creía que el viejo Itachi, que su dulce corazón, podría ser de nuevo el mismo, y dejar esa fase "vegetal" y fría con la que trataba a todos, menos a ella, ya que cuando la miraba, en sus ojos brillaba un extraño sentimiento.

Cuando el Uchiha mayor salió del hospital, sus padres se lo llevaron a la mansión, junto con un indiferente Sasuke que no parecía lo suficientemente preocupado para ser normal. Sakura los acompañó hasta la mansión, y cuando sintió que debía marcharse lo hizo, y para su decepción, Itachi no tuvo ninguna objeción para dejarla ir.

Lloró porque estaba en la cuenta de que su compromiso había sido un juego de niños, y que fácilmente se podría olvidar. Estaba siendo egoísta, pero ella quería a Itachi todo el tiempo a su lado, y no soportaba estar lejos de él cuando sabía que la podía necesitar.

Por orgullo y como promesa personal, no lo visitó por dos semanas enteras, donde ella misma se torturaba con el pensamiento de Itachi solo, en su habitación, acostado sin nadie a su lado, claro, tenía a sus padres, pero ese sentimiento de soledad no desaparecía, y la idea era tan insoportable que un domingo por la tarde cedió a sus impulsos, y lo fué a visitar.

Sin embargo no pudo llegar a su destino, porque en la vereda del bosque se encontró frente a frente con Sasuke.

— No puedo creer que vayas a ir a visitarlo, porque está claro que irás, es el único camino del bosque que dirige a mi mansión. No deberías de ir. A papá y a mamá no les agradas, Sakura. —hubo una pausa silenciosa, donde el croar de las ranas era lo único que se escuchaba. — Eres una chica muy libidinosa. Le conté a mamá que estabas enamorada de mí, y que ahora, de la nada, lo estás de Itachi. Por supuesto ella se lo dijo a papá, y bueno, el chisme ya se sabe por todo el pueblo, ya sabes como son los pueblerinos, ahora te tachan de chica fácil.

Sakura se preguntaba cómo se había sentido atraída a ese muchacho, qué era lo que había visto en él, era de dos caras...

— No me digas. —dijo ella con la expresión decepcionadamente irónica. — Pues, sabes...no me importa. Sé que haces todo esto porque tienes coraje, porque tu ego no te permite pensar en los demás, y que te gusto. —Sasuke emitió un leve bufido de burla, pero Sakura no se detuvo. — Niégalo si quieres, pero me alegro de no haber caído contigo, porque eres una persona desagradable, narcisista y de poco cerebro racional. Eres infantil, inmaduro. No sé cómo puedes ser hermano de Itachi.

— No lo soy, —dijo tremendamente frío. — Itachi es sólo hijo de mi madre, yo sí soy hijo de ambos, no un bastardo.

La revelación la había dejado sorprendida. Sasuke se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su short, y se fué acercando a ella con cada paso que amortiguaban las hojas secas.

Se detuvo a su lado, y le sostuvo el brazo con fuerza, haciendo que se retorciera de molestia.

— Podrás ser el amor de Itachi, pero tú siempre serás mía. —y después la besó con salvajismo estampándola contra un árbol, retorciendo sus labios haciéndola sonrojar y sin dejar de toquetearla.

Sakura sintió dolor en sus labios después de aquel beso, y retrocedió huyendo de la escena.

Días después el salvaje beso de Sasuke había dejado su marca, una pequeña cicatriz en su labio inferior que apenas y era perceptible, la cual todavía persistía al pasar de los años, sólo que se confundía como una venita.

Ella siempre se mordía los labios para quitarse esa sensación de escozor que le daba siempre que recordaba su beso, era como una acción para calmar sus sensaciones contradictorias a su amor a Itachi.

Los cinco meses se cumplieron y desde ese entonces no sabía nada de los Uchiha, ni tampoco de Sasuke.

Se enteró, un miércoles en la noche, que los padres de Itachi fueron asaltados y asesinados en una ciudad en el otro estado, en un viaje de finanzas para vender la mansión, ya que por unos tratamientos que pagaban para Itachi, se habían quedado en la ruina total. Claro, que el asaltante se quedó decepcionado por la joyería de fantasía de Mikoto Uchiha, ya que ésta hasta había vendido sus perlas para mantenerlos alimentados. Ahora los medios hermanos se tenían el uno al otro, y el día del funeral en el pueblo, se dio cuenta que si Itachi se quedaba solo, terminaría por enloquecer y morir por su propia mano. Y no confiaba en Sasuke. En lo absoluto.

— Hola...—le dijo ese fatídico día, se había acercado lentamente para darle sus condolencias, y las rodillas le temblaban como si le hubieran puesto detrás de éstas dos cubos de hielo. — Lo siento mucho. —apenas se escuchó. Itachi no le prestó atención, él estaba en una silla de ruedas, y su mirada estaba entrecerrada mirando la nada, porque aunque tuviera enfrente de sí los féretros, no enfocaba ninguna realidad física.

Sakura concluyó que no era tiempo todavía para estar junto a él, y decidió alejarse para dejarlo en paz.

— ¿Por qué no habías venido?

Se paró en seco, dándole la espalda. La voz de Itachi parecía sacada de ultratumba, ronca y desprovista de sentimiento. ¿Qué excusa le podía dar? Tal vez el miedo era la principal de ellas, antes que la de Sasuke.

Sakura se dio la media vuelta, encontrándose inmediatamente con la mirada de un Itachi inhumano.

— Creí...—su argumento murió cuando vio acercarse a Sasuke. Itachi también lo sintió.

Sasuke caminaba con arrogancia, como todo un jovencito de sociedad con un aire de galán y dios en medio de la sala, sabía que lo hacía para escupirle en la cara que él podía caminar, y lo que más le afectaba, era que Itachi sí se lo tomaba muy a pecho, en vez de enfrentarlo mordazmente.

— Vaya, creí que no vendrías, has estado esquivándome siempre, ¿eh?

Sakura no respondió.

Sasuke alzó las cejas. — ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

Itachi entrecerró la mirada y apretó sus manos a los mangos de la silla de ruedas. Sakura lo observó, y notó que los músculos de su cuello palpitaban por la frustración que perfilaba su rostro.

— Lo que tengas que decirme, dímelo aquí, Sasuke. —pero su aparente defensa le resultó mal.

— Bueno, si tú lo quieres. En vista de que estás enamorada de mí, y que yo también lo estoy...—se llevó una mano a la nuca, fingiendo "pena". —...quisiera pedirte que fueras mi novia. Quiero decir, como soy el heredero, necesito una chica, y tú eres esa chica.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Lo que escuchaste, Sakura. Mi tío Madara es un famoso abogado, y logró salvar la mansión y las tierras de mi padre antes que el gobierno se las robara, y bueno, soy su heredero legítimo, pero para reclamar lo que me pertenece cuando sea mayor de edad, debo de tener al menos una base estable de vida, y claro, la mayoría de edad, si no el estúpido gobierno puede que no me dé absolutamente todos los derechos.

— ¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Te ubicas bien en el espacio y tiempo que nos rodea? —Sasuke miró a su alrededor como burlándose de sus comentarios. — ¡Es el funeral de tus padres! —susurró.

— Te dije que habláramos en privado. —y en todo ese tiempo Sasuke no había visto a Itachi, e Itachi estaba en un sepulcral silencio en medio de ellos dos, como si fuera un objeto de burla. — Ven. —extendió su mano Sasuke, Sakura la rechazó con una mirada furiosa.

Sasuke bajó la mano suspirando sonoramente. —Estás haciendo el ridículo, ¿lo sabes? Ya te dije que todos no tienen una buena imagen de ti, mira a tu alrededor, todos te critican por estar usando a Itachi...tan sólo mira por fuera la escena, eres como una chica fácil burlándote. ¿Qué clase de falda es esa, por cierto? Es muy corta para un funeral, la próxima vez cúbrete hasta la rodilla, no quiero que nadie te dedique su atención ni te vean como una cualquiera. No a la novia de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura terminó por abofetearlo por sobre la cabeza de Itachi, quien no podía verse más ridiculizado ante toda esa escena. Sakura salió del funerario llorando, y se dio cuenta que lo que decía Sasuke era cierto, muchos hombres mayores le miraban al caminar, y para colmo, la falda se le subía más de la cuenta.

De seguro estaba haciendo el ridículo.

— ¡SAKURA!

Sakura arrojó los restos de porcelana a la basura, y miró la cocina ahora impecable.

— ¡SAKURA!

Cerró sus ojos, y salió para dirigirse a la biblioteca donde Itachi la esperaba.

— Dame ese libro de pasta amarilla.

Ella se acercó y estiró el brazo al estante para tomar el libro, leyó su título, y él se lo arrebató.

— Te dije que sólo me lo dieras. Márchate ya.

Sakura comenzó a llorar.

— ¿Por qué no puedes ser como antes? —lo dijo desde la garganta, obstruida por las lágrimas. — ¿Recuerdas esos cuatro días? Después de esos cuatro críticos días, tú te subiste a la silla de ruedas...

— Basta...

— Te pedí que nos casáramos, como una niña en un cuento de hadas, como una boba te lo pedí. Esa noche de luna llena tú me besaste...

— Sakura, basta...

—...y en serio creía que me amab-

— ¡DIJE QUE BASTA!

El libro le dio en la sien, la pasta era tan dura que todo se movió de su lugar y cayó al suelo golpeándose la nuca con el borde de una mesita. Después, quedó inconciente.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**· · ·

* * *

**

**AUCH, ITACHI LA GOLPEÓ DURO, POBRE DE SAKURA, PERO SOBRELLEVAR LA FURIA DE UN HOMBRE NO ES NADA FÁCIL, Y MÁS CUANDO ES EL HOMBRE AL QUE AMAS. BUENO, PARA TODO HAY UN LÍMITE, PERO ESO VENDRÁ MÁS ADELANTE. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW, NO CREÍ QUE TUVIERA ESA RESPUESTA POR PARTE DE USTEDES ****(: ME ALEGRO QUE LES GUSTE (Y NO SE TOMEN A GRITO MIS PALABRAS EN MAYÚSCULA, ES S****ÓLO PARA "DIFERENCIAR"). **

**NOS VEMOS EN LA SIGUIENTE ENTREGA.**

**¿QUÉ MÁS RECUERDOS SURGIRÁN? **

**¿QUÉ DIRÁ SAKURA AL DESPERTAR? **

**¿DÓNDE ESTÁ METIDO SASUKE? **

**. **

**P.D.: Oh sí, también les invito a visitar mi deviantArt, el link está en mi BIO, ahí tengo un dibujo de Sakura que muestra cómo se viste normalmente en este FanFic (: , tiene una falda y una chaqueta roja. **


	3. Nacen y mueren en el pecho de una mujer

Parte II

* * *

_El hombre caza y lucha. La mujer intriga y sueña;_

_Es la madre de la fantasía, de los dioses._

_Posee la segunda visión,_

_las alas que le permiten volar hacia el infinito_

_del deseo y de la imaginación...Los dioses son como los hombres:_

_Nacen y mueren sobre el pecho de una mujer..._

**Jules Michelet

* * *

**

**NACEN Y MUEREN SOBRE EL PECHO DE UNA MUJER**

Parpadeó intermitentemente, movió la cabeza a un lado y a otro, todo estaba nublado y el cuerpo no dejaba de palpitarle. Cuando al fin pudo visualizar algo fue un claro color marrón. Pestañeó lentamente y cuando trató de levantarse un agudo dolor le clavó en la sien. Las imágenes se combinaban y se superponían una sobre otra como un rompecabezas sin color. A los pocos segundos sintió mucho frío en su piel, y una ráfaga de viento le pasó sobre la cara, estremeciéndola. Se inclinó y estiró una mano para tratar de apoyarse en algo, pero sólo provocó que una pila de libros se viniera casi sobre ella con todo y mantel, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo antes de que le cayera algo más y se puso de pie con torpeza. El dolor se intensificó, y miradla cómo trata de recordar su pobre desdicha.

Las paredes, los estantes, las ventanas, todo encajaba en su sitio; el sitio donde ella existía. Ya estaba en total conciencia, y por su cara no se podía decir que le alegraba. Situarse inmersa en esa oscuridad, con el olor a libros, tan típico para ella, era la vuelta al presente. Movió el pie y éste pegó contra algo, en el suelo yacía el libro de gruesa pasta que le hubo provocado migraña.

De nuevo el chiflido del viento entró por una rendija, el cuello se le estremeció y los vellitos de los brazos se le pusieron de punta. Ignorando al libro se acercó a una ventana con paso lento y, tocó las cortinas hasta traspasar la ventana, dándose cuenta de que de ahí provenían las ráfagas de viento. Una vez cerró la ventana y corrió las cortinas salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió al pasillo, el cual estaba oscuro, debían de ser pasadas las siete u ocho.

— ¿Itachi? —sin querer se le estremecieron los brazos al mencionar su nombre. Él era lo que se le vino a la mente. Lo buscó en la cocina, en la sala, en los cuartos del primer piso, pero no dio con él. Desesperada subió las escaleras al piso siguiente, porque aunque pareciera imposible tenía la esperanza de hallarlo en medio del pasillo o en un cuarto, pero ni eso ni el otro. Él no estaba.

Despavorida bajó y abrió la puerta de la entrada saliendo a toda velocidad. Los grillos ya estaban cantando, y las cigarras se escuchaban desde kilómetros. El pequeño jardín en medio de las escaleras le obstruía la vista, asomó la cabeza a la izquierda y después a la derecha, ahí fue cuando vio el metal, después una rueda, y después unos pies. Su corazón latió frenético como si hubiera corrido por horas.

— ¡Itachi!

Bajó los escalones a prisa encontrándose al final con la penosa escena de él desplomado en el suelo; con la silla de ruedas a medio camino de los escalones, con las piernas torcidas. Sakura pensó lo peor, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se acercó al cuerpo que temblaba de frío, cuando estuvo más cerca vio lo pálido de su rostro y lo notorio de sus ojeras. Intentó cargarlo pero era muy pesado, entonces metió sus brazos debajo de sus axilas y lo fue arrastrando por los escalones hasta entrar a la casa, donde lo dejó por breves instantes para ir por la silla de ruedas.

**·**

A la mañana siguiente Itachi despertó a eso de las diez. Sakura no se despegó de él en toda la noche, estuvo al pendiente de cualquier movimiento o señal, pero había dormido de largo. Cuando abrió los ojos la miró con confusión, algunas lagañas surcaban sus párpados, ella sujetó su mano con poca fuerza, el labio le temblaba por las ganas de llorar, gracias a Dios él estaba bien, no podía estar más agradecida...

— ¿Qué tratabas de hacer? —murmuró ella, queriéndole decir lo peor que había pensado al verlo tirado, anhelando besarlo y abrazarle impidiendo que se marchara.

Itachi parpadeó varias veces, enfocó a Sakura después de un momento y recordó de sopetón todo lo acontecido: el golpe, el grito, las lágrimas, Itachi miró directamente a la frente de Sakura, en esta encontró el moretón que le había causado, esta era la primera vez que la golpeaba, y de hecho, no suscitó el placer que había imaginado. Sólo sentía repulsión; repulsión a sí mismo. Viéndose en cama recordó el pasado, él sintió miedo, tanto miedo que había querido ir por ayuda al pueblo pro su propia cuenta, pero todo resultó mal, cada intento que hizo para bajar de las escaleras resultaron en fracaso, y por último probó el amargo sabor de la impotencia al caer. Por esa misma impotencia le contestó:

—Quería huir.

— ¿Adónde? —contestó ella con los ojos acuosos, sin dejar de sostener su mano.

— Donde fuera, cualquier lugar lejos de aquí.

— ¿Y pensabas dejarme inconciente? ¿Qué tal si hubiera muerto?

—Por eso pensaba huir. —ella aflojó su agarre.

Ella se puso de pie —Ni a arrastras hubieras podido huir. — y salió de la habitación dando un azote a la puerta.

**·**

Cuando Sakura no soportaba las circunstancias salía al patio a respirar aire fresco, no le gustaba hacerlo porque descuidaba a Itachi, pero precisamente ahora salía por esa razón: para huir de él. También solía dar una caminata por el bosque, la libraba de sus pensamientos y obligaciones, la alejaba de la adversidad y la acercaba a la paz. Comenzaba a cansarse de su vida, pero sabía que dejar a Itachi no arreglaría nada, que sería mucho peor, porque el remordimiento era el seguro castigo que la esperaba al abandonarlo. Era una tonta, sí, pero su vida estaba con él, y afuera nada le esperaba; no tenía educación, no tenía experiencia, no tenía familiares, era hija de hijos únicos y ella también era hija única. ¿A dónde podía ir? Él era su Universo, las circunstancias la unieron a él, y ella no podía romper esa ligadura.

**·**

_Domingo..._

Cerró la puerta blanca y abrió las llaves de la regadera. Se fue desprendiendo de sus prendas hasta quedar desnuda, sus dedos sintieron la suavidad del tapete y después el frío de la loseta. Tentó el agua con sus dedos y al sentirla bien se metió dentro.

Las duchas normalmente duraban quince minutos, pero esta se extendió hasta los cuarenta y cinco. Estaba segura que Itachi ya no trataría de huir, había aprendido la lección de que en esa silla de ruedas o incluso arrastrándose no llegaría lejos, y sólo lograría lastimarse más de lo que ya estaba, por lo cual podía salir con toda confianza al pueblo: debía de comprar la despensa, ésta ya se estaba agotando.

Cerró las llaves al terminar y sacó una mano para buscar la toalla. Aún dentro de la ducha se enredó en la tela suave y comenzó a secarse. Se colocó las pantaletas, después el _brassier_ negro y la blusilla de algodón que dejaba a la vista el color del brassier ya que era una tela muy transparente, luego se metió la falda de franela de color gris, y se calzó las sandalias una vez se hubo secado los pies. Se miró al espejo recordando una ocasión donde Itachi la criticó por su vestimenta, catalogándola como si se vistiera de cincuenta y tantos, pero era mentira, aunque ella no lo supiera, se veía muy joven y bonita; por eso Itachi le decía todo lo contrario, porque a pesar de que estaban aislados 7 días de la semana los 365 días del año (excepto los domingos cuando iba por la despensa), él no podía evitar sentir celos de que alguien la viera atractiva. La falda de dobleces le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla enmarcando su cintura y ampliándose hacia abajo, contorneando aún más las líneas de sus piernas esbeltas. Además, sostenía la falda con un cinturón de cuero que estaba un poco más debajo de sus pechos, los cuales resaltaban, junto con su cuello desnudo que la hacía ver más alta y femenina, agregándole su cabello corto por debajo de la quijada era como una ninfa urbana. Ésa era la clase de imagen que a Itachi no le gustaba, pero ella "desobedecía" sus órdenes y salía así los domingos de compras, ignoraba y se hacía de la vista gorda cuando alguien la volteaba a ver, o cuando Itachi le hablaba reclamando su "imagen".

Sakura se miró al espejo, el cabello suelto no era mucho de su gusto y, no satisfecha con su imagen se lo recogió con una arañita de metal y varias hebras de cabello le cayeron sobre la frente. Después se colocó un abrigo de brazos anchos y mangas ajustadas, rojo, que le caía libre como el algodón y de lo grande que era se le arremolinaba en la cintura. Se veía vulnerable y tímida, como si no quisiera que nadie descubriera su belleza sensual, sólo su inocente encanto.

Al salir del baño procuró no hacer ruido (todas las puertas de la mansión rechinaban), esa mañana Itachi no la había llamado, ella suponía que seguía dormido por lo cual se apresuraría para ir al mercado y volver, así cuando despertará tendría el desayuno en la cama. Bajó a la primera planta y miró a sus alrededores cerciorándose de que él no andaba por ahí, en la entrada había colocado un canasto donde guardaba las sombrillas y el periódico, también la bolsa de tela, la cual sacó porque ahí era donde cargaba el mandado.

**·**

Se demoró en llegar al pueblo una hora, pedía a Dios que Itachi no se hubiera despertado ni tampoco intentado levantarse de la cama. Cuando salió de entre los matorrales escuchó a los autos andando por la calle principal, a la gente caminando de aquí para allá con su familia, y las personas comiendo en la fonda de la esquina., era un ambiente muy diferente que la tranquilizaba a pesar de ser recibida con algunas miradas conocidas que sabían muy bien de dónde venía. Muchos en el pueblo —en especial las madres— contaban a sus hijos que en la mansión de los Uchiha existía un horroroso monstruo jorobado, sin sentimientos y sátiro, era casi como la historia de La Bella y la Bestia, Sakura no quiso ni le contaría a Itachi de lo mucho que hablaban los pueblerinos cada vez que ella iba al mercado, seguro y le daba un ataque de ira.

Moviéndose entre la gente, la cual no era mucha, se dirigió al mercado donde siempre compraba la comida. Cuando entró fue bienvenida por la sonrisa del cajero, ella correspondió la sonrisa como saludo. Después se adentró en los pasillos, buscando lo que había apuntado en una hojita de papel.

Estaba muy distraída con lo que hacía, observaba la etiqueta de un frasco de mermelada cuando sintió un escalofrío en su cuello. Una voz profunda la sacó de sus pensares.

—Hola. —lo siguiente fue un susto repentino que hizo que soltara el frasco de vidrio. Una mano impidió que el frasco cayera al suelo, ella tropezó contra algo tras su espalda. La mano masculina, con el frasco, estaba frente a los anonadados ojos de Sakura. Él estaba detrás de ella, a una peligrosa y condenada cercanía íntima. —Ha pasado mucho, mucho, pero mucho tiempo. —mucho tiempo desde que no escuchaba su voz, y esta era más grave, ronca y masculina. El aliento le acariciaba los cabellos rebeldes y rizados que le sobresalían de la nuca, y dándose cuenta se separó de él con brusquedad.

Sakura emitió un jadeó de sorpresa y se abrazó a sí misma viéndole ahí, parado como si nada, vestía un traje formal, pero la camisa que llevaba debajo era de algodón con el cuello en "V", mostrando el inicio de sus fuertes pectorales.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí?—apenas tenía aliento, era como ver a un fantasma del pasado.

—Vaya bienvenida...—dijo colocando el frasco en su lugar, después dirigió su bruna mirada hacia ella. —Has cambiado mucho, estás más hermosa.

—Contéstame. —preguntó entre dientes, alejándose cada vez que él daba un paso.

—No me temas, a mí no, Sakura. No hay necesidad de que te alejes, no te haré daño.

—Tengo muchas razones para hacerlo. Ahora contesta la pregunta que te hice.

—Hmph, veo que ahora eres más dura, pero eso sólo te hace ver un poco patética.

—Y tú sigues siendo el mismo macho controlador, habla de una vez, si no gritaré.

— ¿Gritarás? Yo no te he hecho nada, simplemente estoy de compras. ¿Lo ves? Estoy comprando una mermelada. —sonrió, sólo como él lo sabía hacer. Sakura lo fulminó con al mirada.

—Sigues siendo despreciable, ese sarcasmo sigue siendo igual de molesto.

—No tan molesta como tú. Pero he de admitir que tu belleza compensa todo tu defecto temperamental.

—¿A qué has venido?—exclamó esta vez, recibiendo como respuesta la dura mirada de él. —Contesta Sasuke, ¿a qué has venido?

— Por ti, he venido por ti...y por la mermelada.

**·**

— ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No me sigas!

— ¡Sigues siendo igual de tonta! Si en verdad me temieras le hubieras dicho al sheriff, pero no lo hiciste. —gritó desde metros, siguiéndola a través de ese prado que estaban cruzando. Sakura se golpeaba mentalmente por haber escogido ese camino de vuelta a casa, pero Sasuke no era capaz de hacerle daño, ¿O sí?

— ¡Que me dejes de seguir!

— Estoy en todo el derecho, voy a mi casa. —Sakura se detuvo y Sasuke le alcanzó el paso. Ella le increpó con la mirada.

— ¿Cómo que tu casa?—Sasuke sonrió, ella endureció su mohín.

—Sí, así es, voy a mi casa, donde me crié. Ni tú ni Itachi pueden impedírmelo. Soy el dueño de la casa, y la palabra de Itachi no es nada contra la de mi abogado.

—Por favor, no vayas, te lo suplico. —Sasuke levantó la barbilla con un poco de asombro.

—¿Me lo suplicas?—después emitió una corta risa, Sakura todavía estaba consternada con la mera idea de que Itachi y Sasuke se reencontrarán.

—¿Por qué ahora? ¿Cuál es tu propósito? Maldito seas, todos estos años, ojalá hubieras muerto...

El viento se interpuso entre sus cuerpos, meciendo sus prendas y sus cabellos al compás del alto pastizal plateado. Sasuke y Sakura no apartaban la mirada del uno y del otro, Sakura respiraba profundamente y Sasuke apenas y parpadeaba.

—No vine por Itachi, si es lo que crees...ya te lo dije...yo he venido por ti.

—Entonces pierdes tu tiempo. Largo, no vuelvas a venir, Sasuke. Olvídate que tienes hermano, o que existo.

—¿Es que no comprendes? No he podido dejar de pensar en ti en todo este tiempo, Sakura, yo...yo te quiero, siempre te he querido, pero mis celos siempre ocasionaban tu desprecio, cuando en realidad quería que me pusieras un poco de atención.

—Pues ya es muy tarde, pude haberte querido hace muchos años, pero ahora estoy casada...

—Con un hombre que no te ama, y que tampoco amas. Yo puedo amarte, puedo hacer que me ames.

—No me digas. —punzó. — No soy tan tonta como para caer, ya no soy una niña. Eres la clase de hombre que creé que puede tenerlo todo, pero no, a mí no me tendrás. Ahora vete Sasuke, déjanos en paz, por favor, y si no quieres hacerlo por Itachi, entonces hazlo por mí.

—No sé si me convenga hacer eso, vengo con toda la intención de llevarte conmigo, y estoy dispuesto a enamorarte de nuevo, estoy dispuesto, Sakura, a que me adores.

—Infeliz, descarado. ¡Ya lárgate!

—Me voy, pero no del pueblo.

—No te quiero cercas de la mansión. ¡No te quiero en nuestras vidas!

—No soy un degenerado, si te quisiera ver lo haría como los caballeros: te invitaría a cenar a un restaurante digno de ti, no te tendría encerrada como lo hace _él_. Piénsalo, no me iré, porque sé por tu rostro que lo consideras.

Sasuke se dio la media vuelta, comenzó a alejarse entre la altura del pastizal con el porte de un galán, Sakura le seguía con la mirada. Tremenda propuesta sería aceptada por cualquier chica, pero Sakura...ella se rehusó plantando la imagen de Itachi en su mente, y eso le dio fuerzas para rechazar a Sasuke. Ahora todo estaba sobre la cuerda floja, nunca imaginó que Sasuke podría atreverse a volver, admitía que le tenía rencor por sus desplantes, pero ella también sentía desagrado por él porque el mismo Itachi lo repudiaba, si a Itachi no le agradaba, a ella no tenía por qué agradarle. En Sasuke siempre prevalecía el factor duda, aparentaba sinceridad, pero ella sabía muy bien el tipo de hombre que era. Amarlo alguna vez hubo sido el peor error de su vida, él no era el tipo de hombre que se arrepentía de sus errores, él los justificaba tan bien que parecía ser una víctima de un cruel juego del destino. Sólo Itachi sabía el monstruo que Sasuke era, y Sakura apenas y podía ver la profundidad de su oscuridad.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**· · ·

* * *

**

_Muchísimas gracias por todos sus review, nunca creí que tendría 13 comentarios en tan sólo la Introducción y la Primera parte, gracias por el apoyo y sus lecturas, al igual que sus favoritos y alertas, (= _

_Por ahí leí un comentario que preguntaba si la historia es completamente mía (no recuerdo si es en este fic o en otro, disculpen xD estoy apurada porque aprovecho el internet de mi prepa), pues en parte sí, y en parte no enteramente, ya que he leído otros fic's, novelas, he visto películas y hasta leído poemas, todo ello me ha inspirado en esta historia, así que no podría decir que surgió de repente y originalmente de mí, sino de muchas ideas dispersadas y compactadas aquí. _

_Esta segunda parte era más larga, de hecho, la tercera parte (la cual está escrita, sólo falta "retocar") era una porción de ésta, pero quedó muy largo y decidí dividirlo en dos (fueron 15 páginas de Word) y bueno, lo vi también conveniente porque necesito de tiempo para enfocarme en otras historias, tal vez en una semana o menos tenga lista la "Tercera parte". Ahora de aquí nos vamos a __**Mamá**__, mi otro fic, del cual pienso poner punto final a la brevedad, los invito a leer xD es otro ItaSaku. _

_Saludos~_

_**M.C.**_

**Nota: El nombre de la historia cambiará a **_**Our Love to Admire**_**, por la simple razón de que ése es su título original, así que no se sorprendan si le ven más título (aunque no puedo cambiarlo por el momento ya que me marca "error". Además, les recomiendo escuchar a Interpol y su álbum con el mismo nombre de la historia "Our Love to Admire", mi canción preferida es "Pioneer to the falls", se las recomiendo porque es una de las que siempre escucho para escribir esta historia, junto con otras. **


	4. Para ti el pan y para mí el gusano

Parte III

* * *

**Sociedad de mercado**

_Cuánto valen acaso estos días vendidos, _

_estos huérfanos días cuyo solo propósito _

_es hacer un depósito en sangre, _

_afanados en descontar la deuda _

_que sin querer contrajimos con la vida. _

_Días expósitos, _

_abandonados en el quicio _

_de una ajena puerta. _

_Desquiciados días _

_en que de sol a sombra te desmembras _

_por ganar un pan (agusanado). _

_Oh sociedad ideal _

_para ti el pan y para mí el gusano._

_**Manuel Silva Acevedo**_

* * *

**PARA TI EL PAN Y PARA MÍ EL GUSANO**

Se sentó en la silla del comedor y fue desempacando la despensa. Estaba más tranquila que minutos antes, su corazón no había dejado de palpitar y sus nervios la descontrolaban, pronto sería la hora de subir y despertar a Itachi.

**·**

— ¿Y bien, cómo te fue?

—De la puta madre. Se está haciendo la difícil.

—Bueno, considera que ella no sabe lo de la herencia, si lo supiera sería más difícil todo el asunto. Verás que caerá, sólo espero que... ¡No la toques demás!

Las largas piernas se cruzaron una sobre la otra y poco a poco se fue descubriendo la imagen de una mujer sentada en un sillón, fumando un cigarrillo común. Ella estaba entre las sombras y, a simple vista su cabello podría parecer negro, pero debido a unos rayos de sol que traspasaban las cortinas de plástico, su cabello recibía la suficiente luz para determinar que era pelirroja. Su cutis era muy claro y sus labios eran colorados, tenía un rostro simétrico y su belleza excéntrica la hacía muy tentadora.

—Hmph, ¿celosa? Recuerda que eres mi abogada, si descubren lo nuestro todo se hará un caos. —a cada palabra se iba acercando más a ella, quedando sus rodillas casi pegadas. Después se inclinó hasta recargar sus manos en el respaldo del sofá, quedando muy cerca uno del otro. — ¿Acostarte conmigo vale perder tu trabajo? —inquirió con seducción.

—Mmhm, buena pregunta, señor Uchiha. —contestó igual de seductora. —Creo que lo hace más excitante.

—Yo también lo creo. —murmuró con su último aliento cayendo sobre sus labios apoderándose de sus caderas.

**·**

Sakura caminó en dirección al cuarto de Itachi con la bandeja en las manos, en ella tenía un delicioso desayuno que humeaba un rico sabor. Sostuvo con una mano la bandeja y con otra giró la perilla para asomar la cabeza; justo como lo esperaba, Itachi aún estaba acostado, y parecía tener otra de sus pesadillas. Entró sin hacer mucho ruido y rodeó la cama para poner la bandeja sobre la mesa auxiliar, después abrió las cortinas sabiendo que a él no le gustaría.

Itachi estaba moviéndose en la cama, su cabeza daba vueltas y sus brazos se movían en extraños reflejos repentinos, también transpiraba y su frente estaba perlada. Fijó su mirada en el tronco de su cuerpo, a diferencia de Sasuke, y a pesar de su parálisis, el pecho de Itachi era más ancho y fornido, sus brazos eran más largos y musculosamente esbeltos, podía verlo porque sólo vestía con una camisilla de tirantes blanca, inclusive sus pezones se marcaban en el algodón. El sudor sólo hacía que se enmarcaran más sus tonalidades.

De repente guardó la calma, y las sabanas se deslizaron por su pecho. Sakura se le quedó mirando, él ya respiraba con más tranquilidad y el hueco que nacía de su garganta se hundía al compás de su respiración. Con paso lento, e inseguro, se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado; sonrió, él tenía un rostro tranquilo, ya estaba en paz, sus facciones estaban libres y sus cejas separadas del apretado entrecejo que momentos antes había tenido. Estiró su mano, que por el nerviosismo temblaba, ella siempre quiso acariciarlo, pero él huía de sus manos, de su toque, de sus ojos. Milímetros separaban su dedo de su nariz, ella no podía creer que nada le impedía tocarlo, cuando sintió su nariz separó su dedo esperando una señal de rechazo, al no tenerla volvió a tocarle con lentitud, sintiendo a su paso el puente de su nariz, que apenas se alzaba en una imperceptible curva. Admiró todo su rostro y pasó sus dedos por sobre sus mejillas, apenas rozando la piel como una caricia superficial, era suave en sus párpados, mientras que en la zona de la quijada y la barbilla se notaba un poco de aspereza debido a la barba de tres días.

Muy pocos momentos era los que recordaba como esos que estaba viviendo, tal vez y ese fuera el único momento que tendría en su memoria, el único recuerdo que tendría de Itachi que valiera como felicidad. Tan exageradamente sentimental y fantasioso era una caricia que no se imaginó nunca hacerlo. Tocar no era lo mismo que acariciar, ella desearía poder hacerlo con su permiso...

—Deja de tocarme. —Sakura se quedó paralizada todavía con la mano en sus labios, ahí se habían quedado. La respiración cálida de Itachi le rociaba los dedos y sus labios carnosos se movían lentamente a cada palabra: — Prepara mi baño, también necesito que tires la bolsa de orines.

Sakura salió de su ensoñación, él la miraba sin expresión alguna.

A Itachi siempre le daba vergüenza que ella hiciera el cambio de bolsa con sus desechos, ella sólo a veces se encargaba de la orina, lo cual no le daba asco. Se puso de pie pero repentinamente su mano se vio sujeta.

—¿A dónde fuiste en la mañana?

—A comprar la despensa, como siempre. —respondió al momento.

—¿Te encontraste con alguien? —la miró analizándola. —Sabes que no me gusta que te vistas de esa forma. —le dijo de forma ronca y temperamental, mirando de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en su escote. —Me molesta, y lo sabes.

—¿Por qué? —se atrevió a decir sintiendo al instante más presión en su mano.

—Qué te importa. Ahora ve y haz lo que te dije, ahora.

Ella se movió siendo liberada por él, después se dirigió al baño para medir el agua y preparar la tina, cuando volvió al cuarto se lo encontró intentando ponerse de costado para acercar la silla.

—Deja que te ayude. —Sakura se acercó y él intentó negarse, pero al final ella le ayudó a sentarse sobre la silla.

Después de ello lo llevó al baño donde vació la bolsa de orines. Era una rutina que era de memoria, ella lo ayudaba a desvestirse y lo bañaba, él en esos momentos era más vulnerable que en silla de ruedas, por lo que en momentos resultaba ser más delicado con ella, claro, Itachi Uchiha tenía su propia definición de "delicadeza".

Lo desnudó prenda por prenda; al pasar de los años también aprendió a nunca ver abajo, no por esos motivos íntimos, si no que a él no le gustaba que lo viera. Itachi era muy orgulloso, pero también vergonzoso, así que ella tenía que estar siempre semi erguida para no violar su _dignidad._

La tina se llenó y ella cerró la llave, se acercó a su esposo y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie para que colocara una pierna en la tina, después le siguió la otra y lo recargó con mucha delicadeza en el respaldo del frío metal.

—¿Estás cómodo así?

—Empieza rápido, no quiero estar tanto tiempo en el agua.

A Itachi tampoco le gustaba el agua, aun cuando fuera en un tina odiaba sentir ese líquido a su alrededor. Así que Sakura, no con rudeza, se apresuraba a lavarlo para que no se desesperara. Ella únicamente le tallaba la espalda, los brazos, el tórax, el cabello y las piernas, Itachi le arrebataba el estropajo para lavarse sus _partes_, ella se volteaba para darle privacidad; nunca quiso verlo hacer eso, no sabía por qué razón realmente, pero suponía que sería vergonzoso. Realmente no podían llamarse _completamente _esposos.

Al poco rato él avisó que había terminado (siempre dejaba la higiene más íntima al último), ella se dio la media vuelta y remangándose el suéter metió mano para destapar la tina y así el agua corriera, después dejó la regadera abierta para que el agua enjuagara el cuerpo de Itachi y los residuos que pudieron haber quedado. Lo ayudó a levantarse y él se sujetó tan fuerte de sus hombros que ella se quejó en un jadeó ahogado.

—Lo siento. —murmuró.

Podía haber fingido no haberlo escuchado, pero levantó la mirada y se le quedó mirando fijamente, tanto que Itachi se dio cuenta de su "desliz",pero él tampoco sabía qué decir, ambos se estaban sujetando bien, nadie caería, ella estaba frente a frente con él y pocos centímetros les separaban para unirlos en un beso. Él antes la había besado a la fuerza, pero hacía tiempo que no le daba un beso, y ella en verdad quería que le diera uno. Cabe decir que sus besos estaban ausentes de cariño o algo de amor, casi siempre la besaba en arranques de ira o furia, y eso si ella se acercaba y él tenía la disposición de halarla y hacerla suya en un poderoso agarre; pero habían pasado semanas desde el último beso, y ella no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de darle uno con su propio toque. Itachi se intentó alejar de ella al ver sus intenciones reflejadas en su mirada, pero Sakura fue más rápida y lo sujetó para plantarle un beso ni corto ni largo que cargó de cariño y gracia. Cuando quiso finalizarlo él lo prolongó, y ella gozó ese momento para acariciarlo de nuevo, pero la apartó bruscamente.

—No vuelvas a tocarme de esa forma. — amenazó. Ella quedó sumisa y toda roja ante el beso. Itachi no parecía en absoluto cohibido —Sácame de aquí.

Le secó el cuerpo, después el cabello y con cuidado se lo sujetó en una coleta. Sakura lo ayudó con la ropa interior, siempre con el detalle de no ver demasiado abajo. Era un trabajo difícil, pero ella tenía que hacerlo. Después lo sentó en la silla con un cojín, le pasó la camisa de algodón sobre la cabeza, le metió los pantalones y dejó que se los abrochara.

—¿Quieres que te afeite?

—Yo puedo solo, ya vete.

Ella obedeció en silencio y dejó la puerta entreabierta. Cuando salió al cuarto observó la bandeja con el desayuno y lo probó; estaba frío.

**·**

—¿Y entonces qué vamos a hacer?

—Itachi dejó su herencia a Sakura porque cree que va a morir... o tal vez piensa que lo van a matar, no sé... tú eres la licenciada.

—Bueno, si me lo preguntas... ¿por qué no lo ayudas?

—¿Ayudarlo?

—Si tu hermano vuelve a recuperar la movilidad, desheredará ese monto a esa chica, ya sabes, según el investigador son un matrimonio disfuncional, te aseguro que sólo la tiene allí porque la quiere como su enfermera-sirvienta. Y bueno, si hace eso, tú podrás pelear ese dinero con más facilidad, Sasuke-kun, y no tendremos que usar el "plan B".

—_Qué inteligente eres_. Es algo tonto, a primera vista...pero hay posibilidades.

—¿No quieres ir a la cárcel por homicidio, cierto? Tienes que tener paciencia para este tipo de cosas, ya verás que todo resultará como quieres. —frunció el entrecejo ante su sarcasmo.

—Y así no tendré que sacar el silenciador.

La mujer se rió.

—Y matar a mi hermano... y a ti también. —su risa murió. —No te pago por nada, Karin, así que si nada de esto resulta...tú serás la primera en recibir lo que mereces.

Sasuke salió de la cama desnudo y recogió sus boxers para entrar a lo que fuera un baño, Karin quedó silenciosa en la cama, en medio de toda esa habitación.

**·**

Itachi comía lentamente, él estaba sentado sobre una silla del comedor y ella estaba cercas para ayudarle si se le ofrecía.

Sakura comenzó a lavar los pocos platos que había ensuciado por el desayuno, guardó y secó los utensilios y después se acercó a él.

—¿Te gustaría salir afuera? —preguntó un poco insegura, con la mirada baja y las manos juntas.

Itachi levantó la vista de su platillo. —No. —y volvió a lo suyo.

—Pero es un hermoso día, creo que te haría bien, ya sabes, no puedes estar todo el tiempo encerrado.

—He dicho que no.

Sakura puso una mueca de añoranza.

—Entonces me voy.

—¿Adónde?

—A dar un paseo.

—Tú no vas a salir, todavía tienes que hacer cosas en la casa.

—...N-No es como si fuera tu sirvienta.

—¿Qué? —entonces él la miró directo a los ojos, ella estaba en el umbral de la entrada, y parecía insegura de retarle.

—Dije...que no soy tu sirvienta...yo sí quiero salir.

—¡Pues entonces lárgate! ¡No vuelvas!—espetó molesto queriendo moverse de la silla a lo cual ella se acercó para ayudarle, pero él, en un arranque de ira, la tomó de la muñeca y ambos cayeron al suelo. Itachi estaba sobre ella, y Sakura estaba completamente indefensa a su nueva ola de rabia. Él rodeó su cuello con sus fuertes manos y comenzó a estrangularla, estaba rojo de la ira y sus venas se marcaban en su cuello, estaba descontrolado ante la idea de que ella escapase de él, por lo que no podía pensar en otra cosa que matarla para que ella no huyera. Sakura se vio obligada a golpearle con el puño cerrado, Itachi bajó la guardia y ella lo aventó a un lado, escapando de su asfixia.

Itachi tosió varias veces emitiendo extraños quejidos.

—¡Pero qué te pasa! —vociferó con la mano en el cuello, donde tenía dos grandes marcas de sus dedos. —¿Por qué quieres matarme? —sollozó.

Itachi estaba sobre el suelo, ocultando su rostro con su antebrazo. Él tenía el labio temblando, y su pecho subía y bajaba descontroladamente.

—¡Itachi! —gritó ella, víctima de un miedo sofocante.

Itachi movió los labios como intentando frenar algo, pero pronto sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas hasta sus oídos, y comenzó a gritar tapándose el rostro.

Sakura huyó de la cocina y salió al patio, se metió entre los árboles y se hizo paso entre los verdes arbustos, encontró el columpio viejo donde se sentó a esperar que las lágrimas dejaran de resbalarse por su rostro.

**·**

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, comenzaba a anochecer porque los colores del alba eran púrpuras y rojos, tiñéndose un poco con el azul negruzco propio de la noche. Sakura observaba cómo mágicamente las estrellas se asomaban entre las nubes, parpadeando incandescentemente. Ella estaba ahí desde antes de medio día, y había permanecido en un shock que le hubo impedido volver a la mansión hasta que entrara en razón. Las montañas se oscurecía y las vagas líneas de luz que las rodeaban se iban difuminando en el horizonte.

Ella parecía abstraída en una canción que tarareaba, estaba sola, sentada, ya no se columpiaba y sus ojos pocas veces parpadeaban, sólo se quedaba con la vista fija en sus zapatillas. Un grillo saltó cerca de sus pies, y comenzó a tocar su melodía, ella se le quedó viendo y por fin se puso de pie asustando al insecto. Salió de entre la sombra del árbol y caminó por el claro de luna que iluminaba la fachada de la mansión, la cual estaba toda en penumbras.

Subió los escalones de cemento y rodeó el jardín de rosas que tanto había cuidado, después se detuvo frente a la puerta, observando el paisaje que estaba decorado en los espejos de ésta. Tocó la cerradura, y la empujó ocasionando un chirrido salido de ultratumba, la luz de la luna iluminó la entrada y proyectó su sombra al piso de madera, después buscó el interruptor del foco pero no le encontró, decidió ir a la cocina para ver si Itachi seguía en el suelo; todavía tenía miedo, pero se dijo a sí misma que él no podría hacerle nada malo, no mientras no se acercara mucho a él.

La cocina estaba igual de oscura, pero podía asegurar que la mesa estaba a cinco pasos, y que Itachi estaba a diez. Ella asomó la cabeza por un lado del comedor, y observó los pies de él, los cuales estaban inmóviles. Pronto se sintió embargada por un desprecio a ella misma, podía haber desatado su furia, ella seguro era la culpable de su desgracia, o tal vez no, ella no lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentirse miserable cada vez que le hacía cosas como esas; dejarlo solo, encerrarlo, ignorarlo, intentar huir de él, y decir que lo amaba a la vez, eso ya no comenzaba a funcionar, estaba a punto de quererse ahorcar por todos los desplantes que le soportaba.

—¿Itachi? —murmuró indecisa, todavía no veía su rostro, se acercaba con pasos lentos y la culpa implantada en su corazón.

Cuando llegó a su lado se dio cuenta de que él estaba despierto, Itachi miraba por la ventanilla la luna que se asomaba y le iluminaba el rostro, él estaba todo desparramado desde hacía medio día y seguro estaba entumecido de caderas a cabeza, Sakura se sintió peor por él.

—Perdóname. —susurró de repente. Ella emitió un leve sonido salido de sus labios, parecido a un suspiro, que no era más signo de sorpresa y anticipación a sus lágrimas.

Sakura olvidó cualquier peligro, y se arrodilló a su lado para abrazarle, extraordinariamente él movió su brazo y, la rodeó de las caderas, mientras que ella se escondía en su rostro llorando sin control. Ambos estaban enfermos, no querían aceptar que su amor nunca había existido, y si éste hubiera existido, ya no estaba ni una ínfima parte de lo que hubo sido en el pasado lejano. De todas formas, el factor lástima era la más fuerte de las razones por las cuales Sakura estaba a su lado, e Itachi, él no se podía mover, y sólo optaba por mirarla desde lejos añorando la movilidad de sus piernas.

**·**

—Le pagaré el triple, doctor, si usted cancela sus vacaciones. —se escuchó algo del otro lado de la línea, lo cual hizo sonreír al hombre que hablaba con tono medido. —Bien, entonces apunte la dirección.

Karin estaba sentada en un sillón, bebiendo vino con mucha elegancia mientras observaba a Sasuke negociar. Él se volvió a mirarla con una mirada sardónica.

—Entonces lo esperamos con muchas ansias, estoy desesperado por mi hermano, quiero que se cumpla su sueño...sí, claro, recibirá el dinero inmediatamente usted lo haga volver a caminar...pues no me importa cual sea el diagnóstico...no, si usted no me da lo que quiero yo no le daré lo que quiere, además, su estado no es muy grave, hace años hubiera tenido la oportunidad de volver a caminar, pero por falta de dinero los tratamientos se cancelaron y él quedó entumecido... le aseguro, doctor, que todo resultará bien, así que déjese de excusas. Bien, ha sido un placer. —Colgó el teléfono ante la mirada de Karin, la cual se levantó del sofá cruzando sus brazos.

—¿Y bien? —dijo ella. —¿Qué dijo el doctor?

—Todo está arreglado, no hay problema con Itachi, así que nena, hay más del 50% de certeza de que esto resulte tal y como lo maquinaste. Ven aquí. —Karin se quedó de pie reacia a ir con él, Sasuke se impacientó. —¡Dije que vinieras aquí! —la haló con brutalidad del cabello y la arrojó a la cama que estaba cercas, Karin quedó estupefacta. —¿Cuál es tu problema eh? ¿No te gusta mi plan? Seremos ricos, maldita sea, y tú dejarás de abogar casos injustos, ¿acaso no es lo que querías?

—Éste es uno de ellos.

—Hmph, será el último, recibirás el pago más extremo en toda tu historia, tanto que te podrás mantener hasta que mueras. Y bueno, si se te acaba el dinero, ya sabes, siempre hay un lugar en mi cama. —Sasuke comenzó a reírse hasta carcajearse en la cara de Karin, que impertérrita lo miraba con rencor. Él se detuvo a mirarla, aún sobre su cuerpo. —Eres muy bella, Karin, tu belleza siempre será tu peor enemiga...a las mujeres bellas nunca se les toma en cuenta ante la ley...podrás sentirte superior por tus estudios, pero por dentro sigues siendo una simple mujer añorando poder y personalidad. No eres diferente a todos _ellos_. No eres la _única_.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**· · ·**

* * *

Agradecimientos para:

**Akatsukihime, Sadness-doll, Uchiha Fans, yukino-san6 , NoOnis, Uchiha Fans, Chiharu No Natsumi, Firey Girl, Ying nnU, Paiway Underberg, ferzhita, Hevith de Zar, Queen-Of-The Shadow, CaMyLa** ("Joker" ya está terminado C:), y **Ponzha**.¡Gracias chics! (dudo que chicos...pero por las dudas xD)  
Me gustaría contestar a sus review, pero ahora mismo tengo que irme a dormir, prometo que si veo alguna duda que tenga que ser aclarada (porque hay algunas que no las puedo contestar, ya que conciernen a la trama del fic) la contestaré por medio de mp o en su caso públicamente C:  
Muchas gracias por sus favoritos y alertas.

¡Saludos!

**MC **


	5. Eros y Ágape

Parte IV

* * *

"Amar demasiado no significa amar a demasiados hombres, ni enamorarse con demasiada frecuencia, ni sentir un amor genuino demasiado profundo por otro ser. En verdad, significa obsesionarse por un hombre y llamar a esa obsesión 'amor'".

_**Robin Norwood**_

* * *

**EROS Y ÁGAPE**

Itachi estaba frente a la ventana, observando lo sucia y desgastada que estaba del marco. Las termitas se habían encargado de carcomer la madera, y miles de granitos de madera se juntaban en el alfeizar de la ventana. Era un día nublado, y había lloviznado muy poco. El frío calaba hasta el tuétano, era un frío anormal y muy intenso que era acompañado de un fuerte viento. Nunca antes había visto algo así, no había sentido tanto frío en esos once años que vivía en la mansión.

Aunque por el clima no se notara, ya era tarde, y las nubes se arremolinaban cada vez más y más, hasta formar una especie de nube enorme que oscurecía todo el cielo. Negro y gris, allá afuera no había ni un atisbo de luz. El cielo tronó, y de repente comenzaron a caer finísimas gotas de agua sobre los charcos de lodo. La ventana se llenó de puntos acuosos, hasta que estos escurrían y se deformaban en una especie de ríos. Itachi observó el cielo, que violento se alumbraba y retumbaba. Parecía ser que se acercaba una gran tormenta, ni siquiera más allá del horizonte podía ver cielo raso y azul; ni siquiera parecía de día.

La mansión escurría agua de todas las esquinas, las macetas colgantes chorreaban agua por las coladeras junto con algo de tierra. Allá afuera olía a humedad, a una intensa humedad natural y refrescante, pero semejante clima no era el más adecuado para siquiera salir al porche. La lluvia era tan fuerte y densa que se formaba una cortina grisácea, Itachi ya no pudo ver ni el árbol que estaba a metros por fuera de la ventana. Menudo clima tropical, y eso que estaban en un clima templado húmedo.

Movió la silla de ruedas, molesto ahora porque no podía salir a asolearse. El rechinido de las llantas hizo eco por toda la habitación, y antes de que él saliera un estruendoso relámpago alumbró su espalda. De repente, el radio se apagó, y la plancha que estaba utilizando Sakura dejó de calentar.

Itachi cerró la puerta y anduvo por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala, donde se encontró a Sakura encendiendo una lámpara de gas. Ella sabía que él estaba ahí, pero no le miró. Itachi se acercó topando levemente con el sofá que conformaba la sala de cuatro piezas, Sakura miró por el rabillo del ojo cómo el trataba de volver a encaminar la silla.

—Estúpido sofá, quiero que lo muevas. —le dijo mirándola una vez que logró volver a su trayectoria. Sakura giró el rostro de nueva cuenta hacía la chimenea, donde dejaba la lámpara, y no pudo evitar sonreír y apretar los labios.

La muchacha se arrodilló, no quedaban ya muchos troncos en la chimenea, y afuera estaba el cobertizo donde guardaban la leña; un cobertizo que estaba soportando vientos de 140km/h. Ni loca iba a salir. Aunque el frío la hacía pensar y retomar la idea. Miró a Itachi, para ver si él estaba ligeramente incomodado, pero éste se encontraba absorto en la lluvia, con dos suéteres por encima y un pantalón de algodón. ¡Ella llevaba puestas cuatro blusas y dos suéteres! ¿Cómo era posible que él no tuviera frío?, si ella con esa ropa todavía le calaba el fresco. Además...¿qué veía de interesante ver a la lluvia caer? Un relámpago alumbró la habitación, y por un momento le cegó la vista impidiéndole ver a Itachi.

—Itachi, por favor aléjate de la ventana, están cayendo muy cercas esos relámpagos.

_Ojalá caiga uno justo donde estás_. Pensó el moreno.

Sakura se acercó con todas las intenciones de arrastrarlo lejos de la ventana, ella lo agarró de los hombros de la silla y lo hizo retroceder. Itachi puso el freno, Sakura se quedó trabada.

Ella frunció un poco las cejas, insegura de continuar con lo que quería hacer. Itachi se había comportado _amable _los últimos días, desde aquella vez que se abrazaron en el suelo, él no había vuelto a decirle gran cosa. A veces se sorprendía de lo tempestuoso que podían a llegar tornarse las discusiones, que eran casi irreales aquellos momentos en los que disfrutaban de paz. Ahora, ese recuerdo en el piso de la cocina, era otro más agregado a lista.

—Estoy bien aquí. —estaba perfecto para que le cayera un rayo, si eso era lo que quería. Pero Sakura no pensaba como Itachi, ella no quería que le cayera un rayo.

—Estás...loco.—Itachi gruñó por el comentario. Jamás le había dicho así.

Sakura pasó saliva un poco nerviosa, tal vez se estaba tomando mucha confianza con él, porque aunque no lo pareciera, Itachi era muy delicado con cómo le llamaban y se dirigían a él. Sakura soltó el metal, con las manos en señal de rendición, y se alejó de él para pensar qué hacer toda esa tarde sin luz.

Itachi volvió a la ventana. Maldición, en verdad quería ser electrocutado.

Ella ya no le dio más vueltas al asunto y se giró dispuesta a marcharse rumbo a la biblioteca; no tenía ganas de ir al invernadero, le daba mucho miedo las ventanas que recubrían las paredes.

**·  
**

Sasuke estaba instalado en una de los hoteles del pueblo. Él, junto con Karin, compartían cama, pero estaba algo molesto porque la pelirroja ahora dormía en el sillón. Justo en esos momentos ella estaba abarcando el mueble.

—¿Qué haces ahí acostada? —le preguntó de mala gana, a lo que ella resopló y alzó un poco la mirada.

—¿No es obvio? Trato de dormir.

—¿A estas horas?

—Qué más da.

A Sasuke Uchiha no le gustaba que se le ignorara, pero tampoco rogaba.

—¿No tienes trabajo qué hacer?

Karin volvió a alzar el rostro, pensativa. A Sasuke le molestó aquel gesto arrogante.

—No, creo que no. ¿Qué? ¿Tan urgido estás? —el moreno bufó, e ignorándola salió de la habitación. Karin por fin pudo recostarse con una sonrisa...pero al momento Sasuke volvió a entrar.

—Muy bien, o te levantas o te levanto.—Karin abrió los ojos molesta.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —espetó retadora.

—No te pago unas mini-vacaciones, te estoy pagando para quitarle la herencia a mi hermano, y no te veo hacer nada. Sólo estás holgazaneando y comprando perfumes por todo el maldito pueblo. —Karin rodó los ojos y se sentó, Sasuke alzó una ceja y sonrió, en un gesto victorioso.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? No se puede hacer nada hasta que ese dichoso doctor venga, y dudo, Sasuke, que con este clima vaya a poner un pie aquí.

—Es sólo lluvia.

Karin encendió el televisor, y justo ahí mencionaban la gran tormenta que estaba entrando a todo el estado.

—No es sólo lluvia. —le dijo ella, y se volvió a recostar, ahora dueña total del control remoto y de la televisión.

**·**

Sakura no encontró nada interesante en la biblioteca. Ya había leído todos los libros interesantes, y no podía salir al pueblo para visitar la librería y comprar más. Fijó su mirada afuera, comprobando que todavía seguía lloviendo. El pésimo clima la hacía ponerse de pésimo humor. Su mente ahora divagaba en Sasuke, y le preocupaba el hecho de que siguiera rondando por alguna parte del pueblo. Por suerte sabía ocultar la tensión que ese tema la provocaba frente a Itachi, porque estaba segura que el mayor de los hermanos no se tomaría nada bien esa noticia.

Se fue a sentar a una de las sillas de la mesita de madera, que estaba totalmente limpia de cualquier artefacto. Desde ahí, tenía una buena vista al cielo oscuro y nebuloso, las gotas de agua impactaban ahora con más fuerza el vidrio, y temía que este se rompiera. Nunca había presenciado granizo en toda su larga vida viviendo en ese pueblo, pero por fin pudo conocerlo en persona cuando este comenzó a caer sobre el techo como si tamborileara, amenazando también las ventanas.

Momentos como esos eran sumamente aburridos. No había mucho qué hacer, acabó sus quehaceres y estaba a punto de planchar la ropa de Itachi cuando la luz se había ido. No había radio ni TV; aunque la señal fuera un asco. Tampoco libros. Entonces... ¿en qué se podía entretener? Pensó por un momento, pero nada se le vino a la mente.

**·**

Itachi estaba igual que ella, sumergido en la nada, todavía frente a esa ventana. ¿Es que acaso no iba a parar de llover? ¡Ahora hasta caía granizo! Nunca había visto granizar, pero sin duda esa era una de las tormentas más fuertes que había visto. Tal vez sí era buena idea alejarse de la ventana.

Se echó para atrás y giró la silla para ver dónde se había metido Sakura, pero ella no estaba por ninguna parte. Iba a pedirle de comer, así que la fue a buscar a la biblioteca donde seguro la encontraría.

**·**

Sakura todavía estaba pensando. Se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos hasta que en el alfeizar de la ventana observó una tapa roja de libro. Interesada se puso de pie y fue hasta el para tomarlo. Leyó el título: "Eros y Ágape". Alzó una ceja, y abrió la portada ocasionando que un separador cayera al suelo. Entonces concluyó que Itachi lo estaba leyendo. Mucho más interesada no reparó en el papelito de color negro en el suelo y se puso a hojear el libro. Leyó amor, pasión, lujuria y desenfreno; ese era Eros. Leyó responsabilidad, amistad, compañerismo y cariño; esa era Ágape. Eros y Ágape eran dos formas de relación entre dos personas, lo supo al seguir leyendo. En esa vida los seres humanos no podían existir sin relaciones personales, más las de amor. En Eros, los amantes vivían de la pasión. Mientras que en Ágape, se vivía de la comprensión más que nada.

—¿Qué haces?

La profunda voz emergió como el tronido de un relámpago que estalló en el suelo. Sakura dejó caer el libro toda nerviosa, y se arrodilló a tomarlo junto con al tirita negra que servía de separador.

Itachi se puso algo nervioso al ver entre sus manos el libro que había estado leyendo.

_Estúpida. _

—Perdóname, no quise leer. —Itachi casi rodó los ojos ante su tono de voz. Movió las ruedas hasta estar cercas de ella y le quitó el libro de entre las manos.

—No vuelvas a entrometerte en mis cosas.

Pero si el libro estaba ahí, en el alfeizar, no tenía su nombre, y tampoco estaba enterada que a él le gustaba leer ese tipo de libros. Se quedó algo boquiabierta, tentada a preguntarle de qué trataba el libro. Y no se quedó con la tentación.

—¿De qué va el libro? —le dijo antes de que él saliera.

—No te interesa.

Su duro tono de voz le recordó escenas de semanas antes, Sakura ahora tenía miedo de haberlo hecho enojar por una simple banalidad. ¿Lo era, no? ¿O es que acaso ese libro era muy íntimo? ¿Itachi tenía algo íntimo que recelaba? Ahora estaba muy interesada en saberlo, pero no se atrevía a quitarle el libro.

Ya lo dejaría a un lado, y entonces aprovecharía para ver por qué le ocultaba su contenido. Pero algo de lo que estaba casi segura era que el género era enfocado de manera muy psicoanalítica; sin embargo, esa era sólo la introducción.

**·**

**·  
·**

**· · ·**

* * *

Agradecimientos para:

Ponzha: Bueno, Itachi no ama exactamente a Sakura, pero la necesita. Y tienes razón con el segundo punto xD. Gracias por comentar.

Strikis: Y las cosas no se pondrán bonitas más adelante, aunque la historia no va a ser muy trágica. Y Sasuke no va a ser todo el tiempo un HDP xD. Gracias por comentar.

Uchiha Fans: Hola Steph, estoy ya mejor, gracias por tu apoyo señorita (:. Pues Itachi no tiene una personalidad muy amable y comprensible, al menos intento que se vea así xD. Te puedo decir que Karin y Sasuke tienen cosas en común o-o (en el fic, claro). Gracias por te encuentres bien ^^, cuídate.

Sadness-doll: Ojalá pudiera darles siempre un adelanto, pero no puedo xD, no por capricho, si no que suelo ser cambiante en los fic's. Gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo Sadness (: , espero te encuentres bien C:, cuídate.

Chiharu no Natsumi: Gracias por hacerte un tiempo y leer este fic, lamentablemente no me puedo apresurar mucho xD, pero gracias por comentar.

: Uhm, él la valora, muy, muy, muy, muy en el fondo de su corazón xD, y de cierta forma la necesita en su vida. Me alegra que te unas a la lectura, espero este capítulo te haya gustado, saludos, cuídate y gracias por comentar.

Hevith de Zar: Primero que nada muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me das con tus review, aquí y en FP, tus comentarios siempre son gratos de leer. Ahora, como dije, Itachi la necesita, pero se niega a reconocerlo. Como bien dices Sakura es joven y linda, y puede salir y dejarlo, pero como ella lo ama está atada con él, aunque te aseguro que cuando Itachi 'cambie', algo en Sakura también cambiará. Respecto a Karin, pues ella es una loca por estar con Sasuke xDD. Gracias por tu comentario, Hevith.

ferzhita: Gracias por leer y comentar, y pues no puedo decir que cambie para bien xD. Saludos, cuídate.

Namine1993: Bienvenida al fic Nami (puedo llamarte así?), me agrada que hayas leído la historia de un tirón, eso me dice que te gustó, y eso a mí me gusta también, lul. Gracias por los ánimos, los necesito. Y bueno, tenemos a mucho Sasuke para rato, porque seguirá jodiendo xD.

Paiway Underberg: Sí, Sasuke va a tener un papel decisivo entre Sakura e Itachi, él más que nadie determinará los rumbos. Y tus suposiciones no están tan lejanas, jeje. Y como dije, Karin está loca, aunque no más que Sakura xDD. Gracias por comentar, me sonrojo cuando leo autora favorita ewe.

'.NeKo-Stranger.' 0.c-S.0: Bienvenida al fic (:. Gracias por todos tus comentarios en mis demás fics. No sabes cómo me alegra (irónico, no lo tomes a mal) que lo sientas así; triste. Es verdad que Sakura decepciona, pero ya con los años que lleva con él ha pasado por lo más díficil: que es acostumbrarse; aunque eso no significa que no le duela. No se aman realmente, pero ambos se necesitan, es una extraña relación. Gracias por comentar y leer. Cuídate.

**Gracias a todos por leer. Tal vez este capítulo sea más de "relleno", pero ya vendrán mejores, espero. También quiero avisar que me demoraré, actualmente tengo deberes inconclusos con la escuela, y hay situaciones personales que me impiden escribir a gusto (hasta ahorita, que se escucha el silencio, bueno, también el canto del gallo -_-, son las 3:38 a.m. ). Así que los dejo con los mejores deseos, cuídense, y gracias por las alertas y favoritos (:**

**Saludos, **

**MC**


	6. Si sufro por ti, ¿me amarás?

Parte V

* * *

**SI SUFRO POR TI, ¿ME AMARÁS?**

**[1/2]**

Días largos llenos de lluvia, sin un reflejo apenas del sol. Tres días, para ser exactos, no había parado de llover, tal vez cada quince minutos o cada veinte la lluvia se detenía pero volvía al poco rato. Le sorprendió que no se gotearan o inundaran, también temía por el nivel del mar. Le gustaba vivir ahí, pero cuando el clima se ponía así de horrible lo único que quería era salir corriendo a la ciudad.

La ciudad... hacia tiempo, mucho tiempo que no iba. ¿Qué cosas habrían cambiado ya para entonces?

Sakura se tiró al sillón por enésima vez. Sin tele, sin radio, sin luz. Dios... ¿cómo es que no se había vuelto loca de aburrimiento? ¡Cómo es que Itachi seguía cuerdo! Ella y él no hablaban más de lo necesario, pero Sakura siempre era la que iniciaba una "plática" en la mesa con intención de apartar esa soez agonía de no hacer nada para entretenerse. Pero Itachi no era exactamente un buen compañero de charla, de hecho, la mayoría del tiempo había recibido como respuesta el silencio, o breves gestos de su rostro o cuerpo. Nada más.

Bufó y sentó la cabeza en el cojín del sillón. Desde ahí el techo parecía inalcanzable, gris y oscuro, muy triste. Toda la casa tenía esa tristeza impregnada, no había ni un sólo color chillante que resaltara en la mueblería, puros colores formales y aburridos. Allá en el invernadero tan siquiera sus ojos se alumbraban con el color de las flores, pero ni loca iba a bajar a éste. Estiró las piernas, y con los talones se quitó los zapatos dejando al aire sus pies cubiertos de esas medias marrón oscuro que siempre la hacían ver como una mujer mayor. Vestía esas medias con un faldón de tela pesada color gris, y un suéter guinda que cubría dos blusas de manga larga con cuello de tortuga. Sí, su fuerte nunca había sido el vestir bien y acorde a su edad, de todas formas no le interesaba... si a Itachi le daba igual, entonces a ella también.

Cuando él se iba a dormir, ella entraba a la biblioteca en busca de ese libro que tanta curiosidad le había despertado, pero en esas tres noches no había conseguido encontrarlo, era como si se lo hubiese tragado la Tierra... o Itachi. _Tal vez él lo escondió._ El mero hecho le despertaba más intriga y curiosidad. "Eros y Ágape". Cuando esa infernal lluvia terminase se iría directo a la biblioteca del pueblo y buscaría ese libro, porque era la primera vez que Itachi celaba algo con tanto ahínco. Al menos así lo sentía.

Escuchó el chirrido de las ruedas de la silla, pero no se movió de su lugar. Cerró los ojos, fingiendo dormir. Lo escuchó acercarse más a ella, y esta vez cerró con más suavidad los párpados.

Desde la entrada la había divisado sobre el sofá, con la cabeza recargada en el costado del mueble, el cabello desparramado por fuera, y los pies al aire. Se acercó chirriando las ruedas para despertarla pero, cuando llegó a su lado vio que estaba "profundamente dormida". Posó su mirada en su pecho, observando su tranquila respiración. Frunció las cejas al ver los bordados que decoraban el suéter: ositos con gorros de navidad, duendes, luces. Infantil.

—Sé que estás despierta. —le dijo con la voz grave. Ella no se inmutó. —Levántate, tengo hambre. Suficiente has descansado todos estos días, no te la pasas más que durmiendo y paseando de aquí para allá.

Ella evitó morderse los labios y fruncir las cejas, no iba a discutirle nada, quería descansar. Pero Itachi tenía hambre, quería comida, maldita sea. Sin mucha fuerza le agarró un seno, el suficiente tiempo como para hacerla enderezarse de golpe con un chillido de sorpresa. Itachi hizo retroceder la silla, ella se puso de pie y le miró de mala forma para después irse a la cocina. Itachi la siguió, "victorioso".

—¡No tenías porqué hacer eso! —le exclamó mientras entraba a la cocina. Aguantando la emoción, de ganas de llorar, de ganas de sentirse mujer.

Itachi ignoró sus siguientes comentarios, estaba huraño y no quería contestarle de mala forma, no ahora.

Sakura, en cambio estaba avergonzada, todavía sentía el tacto de sus dedos sobre su tela, traspasando hasta la piel. Una mano grande con dedos largos, que abarcaron mucho espacio. _¡Desvergonzado, canalla, pervertido!_ _¡Cree que puede hacer lo que se le pegue la gana!_ Por dentro ardió.

No quiso prestar más atención a lo sucedido y comenzó a preparar una sopa de lentejas con pan. No había nada más, la alacena estaba casi vacía. Si la lluvia no se detenía siquiera por unas horas, al día siguiente entonces morirían de hambre. Itachi la observó fijamente, sin perder de vista cada uno de sus movimientos con las manos. Ella sabía que la estaba mirando, y eso la incomodaba. Afuera un relámpago impactó la Tierra, seguido de un fuerte tronido. La vela parpadeó dos veces, amenazando con apagarse. Sakura dejó el cuchillo con el que cortaba el pan y bajó la llama de la lámpara de gas, sutilmente la iluminación cálida fue bajando hasta apenas iluminar la habitación, estaba ya casi por anochecer completamente, y odiaba que la luz aún no volviera.

Ni siquiera podían escuchar la radio o ver la TV para informarse de la situación. Este era un punto en contra de vivir lejos del pueblo y de la civilización.

—¿Ya está? —a diferencia de las demás veces, donde le hablaba con tono demandante, en esta ocasión Itachi sonó más sosegado. Sakura se mordió los labios.

—Ya casi. —dijo mientras abría la tapa del sartén hondo y movía las lentejas. El pan ya estaba cerca del tostado. Itachi alzó una ceja acercándose a la estufa, colocándose justo a su lado.

—¿Sólo eso vamos a comer?

—Nada más hay eso, si mañana la lluvia cesa iré al pueblo por despensa.

Itachi no dejaba de mirarla. —¿Y qué hay de la fruta del invernadero? ¿Por qué no bajas por algo?

_Si sólo quisiera morir._ Pensó ella.

_A ver si te quedas encerrada dentro._ Pensó a su vez él.

—No hay nada de cosecha. —contestó ella.

No quería ponerse de mal humor, pero ver esa miserable comida le provocaba malestar. En ese caso no comería.

—Déjalo, no comeré nada. Mejor acompáñame a mi habitación, voy a dormir.

En otras circunstancias, con otras personas tal vez, esa sería una bonita invitación conyugal. Pero esto era una orden, una orden para ayudarle a acostarse. Nada con tono sugerente o íntimo. Sakura apagó las mechas de la estufa, un tanto indignada por su desconsiderada decisión y desilusionada por otras cosas... y pensar que creyó que él comenzaba a ser más agradable.

Itachi sintió cómo ella le seguía por detrás, con los ánimos por debajo. No era la comida la que lo había puesto así, sino ella. Sakura, siendo iluminada tiernamente por la cálida luz de la vela, preparando comida, y se imaginó ayudándole... de pie.

Apretó los puños en el cuero de la silla, siendo empujado por ella. Cuánto deseaba estar ya de pie...

Sakura lo introdujo en el cuarto, con parsimoniosa delicadez le fue desabrochando la camisa, tuvo que arrodillarse para quitarle los zapatos y el pantalón; agradeció mentalmente a Itachi que él hubiera desabrochado el botón y corrido el zipper, estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa como para fingir que no le provocaba nada.

Lo acostó, siendo rodeada por un fuerte brazo de él para apoyarse y no dejar caer todo su peso al colchón. Sakura le acomodó las piernas dentro de las sabanas, le colocó bien las almohadas y lo miró. La piel de Itachi relucía por una enigmática luz proveniente de las gotas de lluvia. Sakura no se dio cuenta que Itachi la observaba, hasta que él le tomó la muñeca de la mano delicadamente.

Miedo. Sakura fue directo a sus ojos grises, que ahora parecían negros, y encontró algo que le dio miedo. Sin querer se separó de él con brusquedad, la mano de Itachi quedó en el aire y Sakura salió de la habitación dejándolo airado y avergonzado.

* * *

_Niña, niña, por favor no te vayas._

_Creo que me está excitando _

_esta depresión. _

**Canción del último blues **

**·**

**·**

**·**

**· · ·**

* * *

**Me he tardado demasiado, lo sé, y lo siento. Y siento que este capítulo haya sido muy corto, pero está escrito que así sea, u.u la próxima parte, su contenido más bien, recompensará esto. **

**Muchas gracias a sus review, alertas, favoritos!**

**Saludos, **

**MC  
**


	7. Si sufro por ti, ¿me amarás? 2

Parte V

* * *

"Andábamos sin buscarnos pero sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos."

_Rayuela-_** Julio Cortázar**

* * *

**SI SUFRO POR TI, ¿ME AMARÁS?**

**[2/2]**

Se sentía amargo y pesado, todo la noche con el corazón en la garganta, recordando la mirada, y el suave tacto de la mano de Itachi sobre la suya. Sakura sabía perfectamente qué significaba esa señal. Y pasó de ella como una cobarde. Simplemente no podía, se auto-insultaba por haber rechazado a Itachi cuando la necesitaba, y ahora cargaba con un enorme saco de culpa.

No durmió, sólo dormitó unas cuantas horas. No estaba preparada para ir a la habitación de Itachi, y llevar a cabo la rutina de siempre, no se atrevería a verlo a los ojos y no quería saber qué iba a decirle él o cómo iba a tratarla. Estaba cansada, muy cansada.

A pesar de todo eso, 30 minutos tarde, bajó del segundo piso en pijama. Se prepararía un café y primero se quitaría esa cara de pesadumbres que cargaba, no quería que Itachi se diese cuenta de su mal estado.

Cuando entró a la cocina, no esperó aquella imagen: Itachi estaba bebiendo un café sentado sobre su eterna compañera, enfrente de la mesa, con un simple pan y una revista. A Sakura se le fueron los colores del rostro. Itachi alzó su mirada, y despectivamente pasó de ella. Sakura tenía dos posibilidades: retroceder o avanzar, no quedarse ahí de pie. Y tenía que elegir rápido.

Itachi sentía cómo Sakura daba lentos pasos por toda la cocina, preparando un café. Por dentro seguía sintiendo esa extraña emoción de decepción, y no podía evitar apretar la revista que estaba leyendo, la cual era de medicina. El rechazo de Sakura estaba muy latente, su mirada verde y luminosa por la sorpresa seguía hiriéndolo a cada momento que la recordaba.

¿Quién querría amar a un inválido? ¿Cómo pudo desear eso? Se sintió amargado, con infinitas ganas de arrojar la taza de café contra la pared. Pero se contuvo, respiró hondo y exhaló pasivamente. Sakura lo escuchó.

Todo estaba silencioso en la cocina, un silencio incómodo y absorbente. Los oídos de Sakura estaban atentos a cualquier sonido, a cualquier indicio de movimiento. Ella quería enmendar su error, sabía que su traspié podía ser imperdonable, pero... ¿cómo debía haber reaccionado, ante lo que Itachi le pidió con esa mirada?

Terminó de preparar su café, lo vio humeante y negro, parada frente al fregadero con la vista pérdida en ese líquido. Silencio, odiaba ese silencio. ¿Cómo romperlo? Al menos quería que él la insultara. Pasaron casi cinco minutos, y los pies descalzos de Sakura comenzaron a temblar. Era una mañana fría, nublada, pero parecía ser que las grandes y cargadas nubes se habían marchado. Entonces iría al pueblo. Tenía que salir.

Sakura salió de la cocina sin voltear atrás, subió a su cuarto y se vistió rápidamente, tomó su bolso y bajó las escaleras a prisa. Cuando salió, no pudo ver que Itachi se asomaba desde dentro de la cocina al pasillo, con un rostro endurecido. Pensando que ella se había ido para siempre.

·

Sakura pagó las compras al amable cajero que siempre la atendía cada vez que iba a ese mini mercado. Cargó sus bolsas y salió del local, recordando de golpe que tenía que ir a la tienda/biblioteca de libros en busca de "Eros y Ágape".

Caminó unas cuantas cuadras, y por fin llegó al pequeño establecimiento con dos vitrinas grandes y largas donde modelaban libros de diferentes pastas y colores. En medio estaba la puerta, de color verde desgastado con algunas rasgaduras, le daba un toque muy rústico. Entró con todas sus bolsas e hizo sonar la campanita que estaba sobre su cabeza, de inmediato, Joseph, el encargado del local, se dio la media vuelta dejando su trabajo de organización, y la saludó animadamente.

Joseph era un hombre de cinco décadas, ya tenía la cabeza llena de canas, y se estaba quedando un poco calvo de la frente. Con gentileza, le ayudó a poner sus bolsas a un lado del mueble donde se encontraban libros de regalo, que ya no tenían "valor". La mayoría eran diccionarios...

—Hola Joseph, ¿cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, muy bien, me alegra que vengas, hacia ya un tiempo que no te pasabas, jovencita. ¿Cómo ha estado Itachi?

Sakura sintió una pequeña opresión en el corazón.

—Él está bien.

—¡Me alegro! —dijo, dándose la vuelta rumbo a los estantes. —Menuda tormenta la que hemos tenido, eh, por suerte el sol se ha animado a salir unas cuantas horas, hay que aprovechar. Y dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Sakura lo siguió, observando los nuevos libros que estaban empaquetados en cajas de cartón, a un lado de la recepción.

—Estoy en busca de un libro, que quiero comprar.

—Oh, dime y lo buscaré para ti.

—Se llama "Eros y Ágape". —Joseph se dio la media vuelta pensativo, inclusive se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

—No creo recordar un libro con ese título...

—La pasta es guinda, con letras doradas.

—Uhm... ¿autor?

—No lo sé...

—Uhm, eso lo dificulta. Veamos...

Joseph se subió a la escalera corrediza y anduvo de aquí para allá entre todos los estantes, Sakura lo observaba, ansiosa porque encontrase el libro.

—No. —dijo finalmente Joseph, después de casi media hora de búsqueda. —No lo encuentro en ninguna sección, tampoco en la de "especiales". —y con "especiales" se refería a la erótica. —¿Segura que ese es su nombre?

Sakura asintió efusivamente con la cabeza, algo triste por no encontrar el ansiado libro.

—Pues no hay nada, sólo mitología griega. ¿No será mitología?

Lo que Sakura había leído no era precisamente mitología. Era una extraña combinación entre drama y biografía... casi un diario.

Un diario.

El diario de Itachi.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, preocupando a Joseph.

—¿Niña?

Sakura se dio la media vuelta, un poco apresurada.

—¡Muchas gracias Joseph! Se me ha hecho tarde, tengo que regresar a casa porque he dejado solo a Itachi, debe de tener mucha hambre. —y sin más, se marchó dejando contrariado al señor.

¡Un diario! Pensó sorprendida. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Al principio parecía muy lejano a serlo, porque la narración era impropia a la primera persona, pero esa había sido la intención. Era un extraño diario, a decir verdad, porque por lo que pudo alcanzar a leer, primero daba una explicación sobre las dos distintas formas de "amor", y luego, pasaba a otro plano distinto, que era el de una historia. Sakura se tocó media cara con una mano, poniéndose pensativa mientras cargaba las bolsas con la otra. Era como si Itachi se pusiese un papel de protagonista, porque alcanzó a leer "hombre inválido". Sí, eso tenía que ser, Joseph tenía casi cualquier libro en su tienda, y "Eros y Ágape" sonaba demasiado interesante como para que no lo tuviera. Entonces, Itachi lo había escrito. Pero no estaba segura si era un diario/novela.

Tenía que saber más.

Cuando llegó al camino que la conducía a su casa, sintió una extraña sensación de preocupación. Apresuró más el paso, temerosa de que Itachi se hubiera hecho daño como la última vez. Cuando llegó a la escalinata no escuchó nada extraño, y abrió la puerta.

Silencio.

—¿Itachi?

Entró, y cerró despacio, dejando las bolsas sobre el suelo del pasillo. La alfombra larga amortiguó sus pasos, y echó un vistazo a la cocina, donde no encontró a nadie, más que a la taza de café que horas antes Itachi había bebido. Sakura se preocupó más, y se dirigió a la sala. Ahí estaba él.

Su marido, sentado en el sillón, tenía la mirada perdida, y los brazos a los lados. Sakura se horrorizó cuando vio manchas oscuras en su pantalón, y supo que era sangre.

—¡Itachi, no! ¡¿Qué has hecho? —corrió a su lado, se arrodilló y agarró sus piernas. Las miró con suma preocupación mientras lloraba, y con desespero le quitó los pantalones para ver qué tan graves eran las heridas.

Dos rasguños. Miró a su lado, y vio el cuchillo de la cocina. Parecía ser que había intentado clavarlo en sus muslos, pero sólo había hecho dos largas rajaduras en ambos. No eran profundas, pero sangraban. Mucho.

—¡Idiota! —le gritó fuerte, dándole al instante una bofetada. Sakura se puso en pie, y agarró el cuchillo para irse a la cocina. Del botiquín tomó gasas, alcohol, todo lo que creyó necesario y volvió con él.

Conocía un poco de medicina, y aplicó esos conocimientos sobre ambas piernas.

—Lo intenté... —escuchó que decía él, muy quedamente. —quise sentir dolor, pero ni el más mínimo rasguño me lo daba. Qué bueno que llegaste a tiempo.

¿Y si no lo hubiera hecho? ¿Se hubiese matado?

Sakura permaneció en silencio, estaba enojada, triste, frustrada. Examinó ambas heridas, y aunque no era médica, pudo asegurar que cicatrizarían en menos de dos meses. Parecía ser que Itachi había empezado a jugar con su piel, como queriendo dibujar sobre ella, y después... no quiso pensar lo que hubiera seguido después.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Itachi inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo, mirando el rostro de Sakura oscurecido por sus cabellos. Pero ella lloraba, y sus lágrimas bajaban por todo su rostro hasta humedecer sus labios.

—¿Por qué no? Es mi vida. —se atrevió a decir cínicamente, y continuó. —Son mis piernas, piernas que no sirven. Deberían de amputarlas, soy un inútil...

Tan depresivo y dramático. Sakura alzó la mirada y lo reprendió.

—No eres un inútil, no es tu vida, es **nuestra** vida. Son **nuestras **piernas.

—Sí, tú puedes decir que tienes algo mío, que algo es nuestro, pero es mentira. —su voz bajó de tono, hasta hacerse fría. —Yo no tengo nada de ti, Sakura, y ayer me demostraste que no piensas darme algo.

Le había dado años de su vida.

—¿De qué me sirve tener piernas que no caminan?, son sólo un estorbo. Pero creo que te resultaría más repulsivo si no las tuviera, ¿verdad?

Sakura nunca pensó que él fuera repulsivo.

—No eres repulsivo.

—Lo soy. Por eso me rechazaste.

Tarde o temprano el tema tenía que resolverse.

Sakura se le quedó viendo, y apretando el vendaje, se atrevió a decir:

—Tuve miedo.

Itachi la miró pasivamente.

—La palabra correcta es asco.

—¡No! ¡Yo nunca te he tenido asco! —alzó la voz, y se puso de pie. —¡Jamás te he tenido asco! Me has hecho sufrir demasiado a tu lado...

—¡¿Y por qué no te vas? ¡Te lo he repetido miles de veces hasta el cansancio!

—¡Para qué! ¿¡Para que te dañes! Me he ido por unas horas, y mírate, estuviste a punto de amputarte las piernas.

Itachi bufó.

—Iba a matarme. Me haces miserable.

Eso fue peor que una bofetada.

—Estás llegando al extremo. —Sakura derramó una lágrima, y se limpió el rostro con las manos. —No me casé contigo por lástima, no te tuve lástima ni ahora ni nunca, no sé qué es lo que no comprendes.

—Tú eres la que no te comprendes. Anda, dime la verdad, te marchabas hoy mismo, y tal vez el remordimiento y la lástima te hicieron volver.

—Fui por la despensa porque te vi comiendo un mísero pan con un café.

Itachi no dijo nada. Sakura continuó hablando, sin perder el tono ahogado por resistirse a llorar.

—Me pides demasiado. —dijo en una exhalación. —Son años los que hemos estado juntos, y parece ser que de poco en poco me odias más. No te entiendo, a veces me haces creer que me quieres... —pero las lágrimas volvieron a emerger. —y después me desprecias. ¡¿Qué juego es este?

—Yo no me casé contigo por amor. Lo hice por venganza.

—¿Qué?

—Sabía que le atraías a Sasuke, y sabía que estabas enamorada de mí. Por eso decidí darle un pequeño golpe a ese bastardo. ¡A ese bastardo por el cual estoy como estoy! —las venas de su cuello se marcaron, y en su frente una pequeña vena resaltaba. —¡Por su culpa soy un eunuco! ¡Por su culpa estoy encerrado en este maldito lugar! ¡Por su culpa tú me rechazas! —y empezó a dar de golpes contra el sillón, con tanta fuerza que los músculos de sus brazos palpitaban después de terminar de golpear.

Sakura lo dejó que se tranquilizara, estaba agotado y sollozaba amargamente, mientras que apretaba los puños y chirriaba los dientes.

—No eres un eunuco. —y con ello, se subió a sus piernas alzándose la falda.

Itachi levantó la cabeza, mirándola cansinamente.

—¿Es lástima la que me tienes ahora? —preguntó con el tono de voz ronco, y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—Ya te lo dije, yo nunca sentiría por ti lástima.

Sakura acarició su pecho, lentamente, e Itachi sintió un extraño escozor en la parte baja de la pelvis. Nunca se había excitado, porque nunca una mujer lo hubo tocado después de su accidente. Y siempre estaba enojado con Sakura. Pero ahora...

—Hay que ver... —dijo ella, con el tono de voz quedito. El valor emergía —...si sientes algo ahí.

Sakura levantó su camisa, Itachi quiso detenerla pero ella metió su mano debajo de sus calzoncillos. Calor, dentro hacia calor. Sakura agarró su polla, e Itachi emitió un gemido. Lo sentía.

Una extraña felicidad embargó el rostro de Sakura, y estampó sus labios contra los de él. Itachi respondió al instante. Pequeños y delgados, dulces y jugosos, Itachi los degustó con ansiedad y brusquedad, mezclando su aliento con el de ella a medida que movían sus cabezas en ese apasionado beso.

Sakura, que no sabía cómo continuar, exploró su intimidad a medida que él profundizaba el beso con sus dos fuertes manos detrás de su cuello. Sintió sus vellos, carne y algo de flacidez, que a los pocos minutos perdió haciéndose más dura y grande, larga y gruesa.

Itachi bajó sus grandes manos por sus hombros, hasta acariciar su cintura. Sakura restregó su rostro contra el de él, sintiendo cómo los labios masculinos le hacían caricias en las mejillas, y la nariz le acariciaba los párpados, su barba le hacía cosquillas. Bajó la cabeza, hasta el cuello de su esposo, y dio besos a su piel, haciendo que él contestara con leves jadeos. Itachi subió más su vestido, animado por el inmenso calor que le provocaba ella cada vez que acariciaba su miembro. Terminó abruptamente en sus glúteos, cubiertos por la tela de algodón, y los acarició suavemente.

Sakura estaba feliz, la opresión en su espalda, la carga, había desaparecido. Sentía una libertad, era como una puerta que se abría y daba paso a una inmensa luz de esperanza. Sintió los dedos de Itachi avanzar más adentro entre sus muslos, y atinó a soltar una exclamación cuando sus dedos largos acariciaron momentáneamente su monte de Venus.

No más sufrimiento, no iba a permitir que él volviese a ser el mismo hombre desencantado de la vida. Tal vez el sexo había sido la clave... tal vez tuvo que haberse armado de valor para hacer aquello, y no haber tenido que llevar al extremo a Itachi para que se hiciera daño. No lo sabía exactamente, de lo que estaba atenta era de los demandantes besos de él, y de lo fogoso que se sentía entre sus piernas. Estaba absorta, únicamente existía Itachi, y no quería perderlo en ese momento de nirvana.

Quería darle placer, un medio para arrojar sus tensiones y amarguras por la borda.

Bajó sus calzoncillos, y aunque nunca lo había hecho, estaba preparada para la vergüenza si él le decía que le provocaba daño. Sakura acogió su miembro entre sus manos, las cuales apenas cabían entre el corto espacio de sus cuerpos.

Calor, más calor. Eso era lo que sentía Itachi. Sakura movía las manos tranquilamente, y eso estaba por hacerlo explotar de impotencia. Le tomó las manos, y apresuró un poco más el ritmo, llevando un paso acompasado. Las cuatro manos, juntas alrededor de ese falo, se apretaban entre sí, mientras que sus bocas se unían en besos cortos y húmedos.

Sakura sintió como el pecho de su esposo se hinchaba, y vio cómo su rostro se coloreaba de un hermoso color rosado, pequeñas gotas de sudor surcaban su rostro, y algunas su nariz. Era una imagen hermosa, ella aminoró el ritmo de sus manos, pero apretó un poco más profundizando las sensaciones. Separó una mano y llevó sus dedos hasta sus sacos de esperma, y los acarició debajo, sintiendo como Itachi doblaba la espalda y hacía un delicioso sonido ronco emergiendo desde su boca.

No sólo fue esperma lo que emergió del cuerpo de Itachi, sino también dos lágrimas que Sakura se encargó de beber con sus labios, tiernamente. Ella y él pegaron sus frentes, y sus respiraciones se mezclaron en un torrente de sabores a éxtasis. Los poros de Sakura parecían respirar por sí mismos, y las palpitaciones de Itachi aún no se detenían, escurriendo toda su semilla sobre las manos de ella.

Sakura le dio otro beso, sumado a los infinitos que ya se habían dado. Todo iba a estar bien, esta vez confiaba plenamente en que Itachi no volvería a ponerse la máscara de verdugo, y si se atrevía... ella ya sabía cómo reprenderlo.

Ambos se tranquilizaron, Itachi abrió sus ojos, brillantes y oscuros, opacados por el reciente placer.

—Perdóname... yo no pude...

—Shh... —le dijo ella, sintiéndose tranquila. E inmensamente feliz. —Sí pudiste, pudiste complacerme, Itachi.

Itachi le dio otro beso, más tranquilo y lento. Los comentarios sobraban, se dedicaron mejor a darse mutuo cariño en silencio.

·

·

·

· · ·

* * *

**No, no porque un hombre sea inválido está impotente (si eso es lo que piensan), todo depende del justo lugar del daño, y cómo afecta este. No sé mucho de medicina y el cuerpo humano, pero puedo asegurarles que hay hombres inválidos que pueden tener una erección, eso porque me informé con alguien –mirada misteriosa-. **

**Ah, pues qué puedo decir, las tensiones sobre mí también han desaparecido, y espero el capítulo les haya mínimo agradado. No soy buena en descripciones sexuales, lo sé, pero espero haya quedado decente, hace tiempo que no escribo lemon. Aunque esto fue un semi-lemon. **

**Uhm, espero sus opiniones, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por sus review, por sus favoritos y alertas, ¡se aprecian mucho! Cuídense. **

**Saludos, **

**MC**


	8. Te amo demasiado

**·**

PARTE 6

"_Cuando nuestra relación perjudica nuestro bienestar emocional e incluso, quizá, nuestra salud e integridad física, sin duda estamos amando demasiado."_

**Robin Norwood**

**·**

* * *

**TE AMO DEMASIADO  
**

Las campanas de la iglesia hacían eco por el bosque, por el pueblo, esparciendo la señal. La mayoría de la población pertenece a la religión católica. La iglesia estaba saturada, el Padre veía cada par de ojos mientras transmitía la palabra de Dios. El Padre posó su mirada en tres jóvenes, en medio de dos de ellos se encontraba una niña de preciosos ojos verdes, la cual parecía estar custodiada por los dos jovencitos de mirada ámbar. Ah, la juventud, un suspiro breve en la vida.

La vista panorámica de aquella iglesia blanca desapareció en un fulgor. Los árboles se desvanecieron, y Sakura entreabrió sus preciosos ojos verdes. Un nuevo día, y ese sueño se repetía por tres veces consecutivas. _Debe ser una señal_. Pero Sakura ya estaba cansada de pensar en señales, de creer en "señales"... al final no resultaban ser más que ilusiones suyas.

Se enderezó y con la yema de los dedos de los pies tentó el frío piso de madera. La sabana se escurrió entre sus piernas y dio un profundo bostezo estirando los brazos, levantando sus rebosantes senos que se ciñeron a la bata de algodón. Paladeó el sabor de su boca y se puso en pie, aunque en realidad quería mantenerse acostada y no salir nunca de la habitación.

Mientras se lavaba el rostro, creyó ver un reflejo en el espejo del botiquín, tal vez los nervios le estaban haciendo alucinar, veía por todas partes la silueta alta de Itachi...

Espantada, salió del baño y luego a la entrada de su habitación, corrió descalza escaleras abajo y dio media vuelta para abrir de golpe la puerta del cuarto que era una cueva prohibida. Jadeó de alivio al encontrarlo casi enderezado, con una expresión entre de sorpresa y rareza, ella se acercó y sin pensarlo subió a su cama, dándole un abrazo muy fuerte. Como si fuera la primera vez, sintió su calor invadirle, su aroma penetrar hasta los pulmones y rebosar de placer. Eso fue lo que logró hacerla volver. Abrió sus ojos, lentamente, sorprendida por dentro y con el corazón a mil. Itachi no había intentado separarla.

—¿Piensas quedarte enganchada a mí toda la vida?

Itachi no se dio cuenta del otro sentido de la pregunta.

Ella se separó y deslizó las piernas hasta el piso. Itachi la ignoró por completo, lo hacía porque sintió una fuerte sacudida en todo su cuerpo en el momento que ella lo abrazó; era felicidad. No quería que ella volviera a hacer eso. No quería volver a sentirse igual de débil como la noche anterior. **Aunque lo ansiaba**.

Sakura estaba de pie, silenciosa y sin saber qué hacer. Cuando tuvo conexión con su cuerpo sintió el peso de sus pechos, el frío traspasar la tela, y las piernas temblorosas. Itachi la miró por encima del hombro, ella supo que estaba fijándose en su apariencia.

—Acerca la silla.

Fue lo único que dijo. No había otra forma de no pasar frente a él, Sakura tenía que caminar o seguir siendo ridícula.

Itachi fijó su atención en las piernas de su esposa, que tambaleantes se movían de lado a lado, en una danza de la naturaleza, avanzando; avanzando por su silla de ruedas. De repente sintió una sensación amarga en el estómago, como una cuchilla.

—Estás muy lenta hoy. Vamos, apresúrate, Sakura.

Intentó sonar amable y a la vez tener el mismo tono de indiferencia, pero hasta él sabía que los hechos acontecidos hacía apenas unas horas jamás serían olvidados. Itachi sabía que su conducta era digna de mofarse.

Sakura quiso aligerarse, pero se avergonzó al sentir que sus senos se zangoloteaban. _Maldición_, susurró en lo más profundo de su vergüenza.

"_Maldición",_ fue lo que también pensó Itachi al darse cuenta.

El deseo despertó en su cabeza, arrejuntado en una esquina del más recóndito espacio de su inconciente; ahí debía permanecer. Lo único que le quedaba era... maldecir su creciente debilidad.

—Ayúdame. —le pidió cuando ella por fin acercó la silla, desviando la mirada.

—¿Estás bien? —Sakura detectó su voz forzada en ese "ayúdame", como si algo le doliera.

A él le dolía bastante tener que refrenar sus impulsos.

—¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! ¡A ti qué te importa!

Sakura cerró sus ojos mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, pero Itachi sintió quemazón en su piel desnuda y de repente la soltó.

—¡Itachi! —Sakura lo sujetó con todas sus fuerzas para no dejarlo caer.

Vergonzoso. Itachi sentía vergüenza. Vergüenza de sentir el mismo escozor, el _pálpito_ acelerado, el orgullo resquebrajado.

—Creo que me quedaré un rato más en la cama, retírate... —él la miró por instantes, arrepintiéndose después, pues Sakura le dedicaba una mirada de insistencia. Una insistencia que bien conocía. —... por favor.

Estaba enojado. Qué fácil para él era enojarse. Se enojaba por todo... se enojaba por su excitación, se enojaba por lo delicadas y movibles piernas de Sakura, se enojaba porque sus senos se movían, se enojaba... ¡bastante!

—¡Dije que me soltaras!

Pero Sakura jamás haría eso. Lo que hizo fue acercarlo a la cama antes de que cayera al suelo, lo dejó sentado y éste se dejó caer en el colchón.

Itachi no tenía deseos de sentarse en esa endemoniada silla de ruedas, ya no más. Estaba harto. Quería ser el hombre que ella se merecía, le daba tristeza e impotencia no poder corresponder sus caricias como era debido, sus manos no eran suficientes, la mitad de su cuerpo era insuficiente. Se sentía encadenado, más encadenado que nunca, un **inútil**.

Ah, ese sentimiento volvía a carcomerle la mente.

—¿Itachi?

Y ella, esa maldita mujer se inclinaba, ofreciéndole sus frutos. No podía ser peor.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —dijo a la vez que llevaba su antebrazo delante de sus ojos.

¿Qué era lo que quería Sakura? ¿Torturarlo? Ella siempre hacía eso. ¿Acaso no podía un día desaparecer? No, pues si eso llegaba a suceder seguramente él se volvería loco.

—Sólo quiero saber si estás bien.

—Sí, lo estoy. Ahora vete, por favor. —los músculos de su garganta se tensaron.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres algo?

Sí, claro que quería _algo_.

En otras ocasiones, Sakura se marchaba y ese ardor desaparecía. Pero ahora estaba siendo insistente, una molestia muy insistente. Casi podía jurar que lo hacía a propósito. Si tan sólo ella no hubiera abierto las puertas a la posibilidad de... ¿por qué justo ayer ella...? ¿cómo permitió que...?

—Sí, quiero algo...

Despegó su antebrazo de sus ojos, teniendo apenas un breve asomo del cuello de su mujer. **Su mujer.**

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

_Maldita. _

—Quiero...

¿Por qué ahora resultaba tan **difícil** decirlo? Se suponía que el cachito de libertad que había tentado ayer, hoy debía ser suya. Pero lo estaba convirtiendo en una especie de viaje de regreso al inicio, un laberinto, como de esos juegos que vienen detrás de los cereales. Se sentía atrapado en una encrucijada sin salida.

En su juventud no era así, con los dedos de las manos puede contar sus encuentros, y la mayoría con novias formales... ah, novias, varias novias que... ni para qué decir. En ninguna de esas ocasiones se sintió avergonzado de ser él quien iniciase la seducción, y ahora... su orgullo se estaba aplastando por culpa de la... santo cielo, no quería ni pensar en la palabra _timidez_.

—¿Itachi?

Maldita mujer obstinada. Daría todo por alzarse, acercarla y enredar sus piernas con las suyas. Tal desesperación que recorría sus venas debía ser imposible, juraba sentir un cosquilleo en sus pantorrillas, una ansiedad profunda, un bochorno. ¡Un bochorno! ¡Qué estúpido!

—Quiero...

Se iba a tragar la lengua, la nuez le subió y le bajó al tragar saliva y exhaló el aire. Después: las palabras equivocadas.

—... Quiero que te vayas. Necesito dormir un poco más.

Los ojos de Sakura se hicieron nebulosos, una sombra de tristeza le pasó por su rostro mientras veía a Itachi. Tal vez... el peor castigo de todos era ser destruida y después reconstruida para volver a ser destruida. Una y otra vez.

—Está bien...

Se levantó tan rápido que Itachi sintió el impulso de agarrarla y sostenerla, pero ella podía moverse perfectamente, no como él.

Sakura traspasó el umbral de la puerta, Itachi torció el cuello para verla, y le gritó.

—¡Sakura!

¿Por qué es tan difícil la comunicación? Siempre se le complica esa parte, y odia cuando tiene momentos de debilidad... como este.

Sakura se detuvo, sintiendo de nuevo la sensación de tristeza. _Una señal más_. Itachi le gritó, con necesidad. Señal que tendría que responder con obediencia...

Es tan incómodo; _¿el qué?_; el empezar a amar.

—Quiero que te quedes. Quiero... quiero que...

¿Cómo pedirlo? ¡Asco! Eso le daría a ella si él le dijera lo que exactamente quiere.

Sakura se da la media vuelta, esperando una respuesta de él. Pero Itachi está ya arrepentido de haberla detenido.

¿Por qué, joder, por qué es tan difícil? ¡Si ayer ella le profesó su incondicional amor!

Sakura sólo lo complicaba aún más. Porque ella sabe lo que él desea. Se siente un jovenzuelo torpe. Torpe, torpe, torpe, torpe.

Ella decide acercarse, él la mira a su vez que ella lo hace, pero de cabeza. Se acerca lentamente, una tortura para él.

¿Qué está pasando?; _nada, sólo comienza a desenredarse un fuerte nudo. Tú sólo deja que las leyes de la naturaleza hagan el trabajo. _

Sakura se cansa de tener que esperar algo de su parte, de seguir esperando más señales. Se acurruca a su lado y acerca su rostro al de él. Unen sus labios.

La cicatriz que Sasuke dejó en su boca se borra con los tersos labios de Itachi. Ya no más recuerdos amargos, antes sentía que la cicatriz ardía aún pasados los años, aún cuando Itachi antes la haya besado. Porque es tranquilo y casi medicinal, como un ungüento. Itachi, hasta ese momento, apenas se da cuenta de ese pequeño borde sobresaliente de sus labios, pero decide no comentar nada al respeto. Pues ese beso es de reconciliación, muy diferente a los anteriores.

Ya es hora de que todo comience a mejorar.

—Creo que te amo demasiado.

—Si tú me amas... ¿por qué sigues conmigo?

Ella lo observa. Itachi siente cosquillas en las mejillas porque los cabellos de su esposa rebozan en su piel.

—Itachi... ya te lo dije... —a diferencia de otras ocasiones, ya no siente temor de decirlo. —te amo.

Era así. Aunque estuviera loco, ella seguiría con él.

—Tal vez suene masoquista y patético... pero me has hecho sufrir lo suficiente. Posiblemente este _amor_ no nos dure por siempre.

Posiblemente ambos están locos.

—Pero, sabes... yo te entiendo, y no quiero irme de tu lado. Creo que ya he pasado momentos difíciles contigo, puede que me esperen más, pero me arriesgo, y será solamente mi culpa salir mal de esto.

—Eres una tonta.

—Sí. —y lo vuelve a besar. —Creo que ya estoy acostumbrada a tus arranques de bipolaridad, y creo que ya me has contagiado con un poco de eso.

—¿Estás dispuesta a sacrificar lo que resta de tu vida conmigo? Tienes muchas oportunidades, ¿no quieres irte y aprovecharlas?

—Tú eres mi única oportunidad. —con embelesamiento, acarició su largo cabello negro.— No siento que pueda irme sin ti.

Se escuchaba tan prometedor con esa sonrisa y esa mirada, que Itachi creyó por unos segundos en sus palabras.

—No te engañes con eso, ¿crees que esto se puede arreglar tan fácilmente?

—No dije que fuera fácil, pero si ponemos de nuestra parte sin duda funcionará.

—No, Sakura...

—¿No qué?, ¿qué es exactamente lo que te impide seguir?

—¿Y todavía me lo preguntas? —se exaltó y sus ojos lo demostraron, pues una pequeña luz de rabia brotó a su rostro. — ¡Son mis piernas! ¿Lo ignoras? ¿¡Ignoras mi inutilidad!

—Ya hablamos de eso, —contestó tranquilamente. — tienes que...

—No, no hablamos precisamente de eso, lo único que tuvimos fue un pseudo y falso toqueteo.

—¿Eso es lo que significó para ti?

—No es lo que significa, Sakura, es...

—¡Pues lo siento mucho! ¡Perdona por hacerte sentir sucio! ¡Perdona por ser tan desagradable!

Sakura se puso de pie, ignoró los gritos que profería Itachi al momento de salir de la casa, en plena mañana fría, con bata de dormir. Se alejó hasta adentrarse en el bosque y se detuvo a una considerable distancia, pudiendo ver la entrada de su casa.

Itachi seguía acostado, dándose de cabezazos contra el colchón ante su increíble comentario, y la forma en cómo ella lo interpretó. ¿Sucio, desagradable? Santo cielo, se sentía tan estúpido.

Afuera comenzó a llover. Las primeras gotas se deslizaron por la ventana de su habitación, y enderezando un poco el cuello se dio cuenta de la gran nube negra que se comía el azul cielo. ¿Dónde había quedado el esperanzador Sol? ¿Dónde estaba ese asomo de cielo?

Sakura comenzó a recibir las ráfagas de viento, las delicadas gotas del aguacero que se venía, y el frío lodo que se hacia paso entre sus dedos. Se abrazó a sí misma, cerrando sus ojos dijo un juramento y comenzó la caminata de vuelta a casa.

Un pasaje del pasado se abrió paso en su memoria.

—_Mi hermano está inválido, se ha golpeado fuertemente la cabeza, y posiblemente ya ni te recuerde. ¿Por qué querrías verlo a él?, cuando yo estoy aquí. _

—_Porque me necesita; nunca lo voy a dejar. Jamás vas a comprenderlo, Sasuke. _

Las palabras la detuvieron en seco, la frialdad de la voz le caló más que la temperatura del ambiente. Esas habían sido sus palabras, honestas y llenas de convicción. En ese momento, había roto todos los lazos con Sasuke, menos el que lo unía a Itachi como hermano de sangre; pero de ese se había encargado de romper el propio Itachi.

Sakura seguía caminando a paso normal. Una extraña luz provocó que cerrara los ojos, era un auto, a unos cien metros con las luces encendidas. Se puso tras un árbol, y esperó a que el auto volviera por el camino de vuelta al pueblo. Lo que vio dentro de éste, la dejó atónita. Y no estaba segura de si la había visto o no.

·

·

·

·

·

Cuando entró a la casa sus pies llenos de lodo dejaron marcas en la madera. Las gotas de su cabello fueron consecutivas a sus huellas, y su bata no dejaba de chorrear.

—Quítate la bata.

La voz surgía de la oscuridad.

Ella se a desabrochó, cuatro botones detrás de su espalda fueron libres, y después la tela cayó sobre sus pies. Afuera comenzó a llover más fuerte. La silla de ruedas rechinó a la vez que el cielo tronaba, y un relámpago alumbró el océano. Su cabello largo, rosado y húmedo, le hacía temblar la piel de los pechos y su espalda estaba derecha del frío como una tabla. Unas manos le acariciaron las caderas, después sintió la ráfaga de aire que acompañó la caída de una suave tela sobre su cuerpo. Los dedos volvieron, pero ahora a su estómago. Ella lo observaba atentamente, con una sonrisa.

—Ojalá pudiera secarte el cabello.

La silla de ruedas se dio la media vuelta, y la agradable sensación de sus dedos se fue con ella. Sakura siguió a la sombra negra que la guiaba, después supo que estaban dentro de un cuarto y la sombra se acercaba a la cama para después alzarse de su silla, lenta y cuidadosamente, colocando una mano sobre el colchón y sentándose.

Ella seguía en ropa interior, con la gran manta sobre su cuerpo rodeándola de confort. Antes se hubiera dirigido a su cuarto, buscado ropa y calor solitariamente. Ahora la sombra de su compañero le invitaba con la mano a acostarse juntos. Ella llegó hasta él y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla, estaban en silencio, pues el único sonido que necesitaban era el de la naturaleza jugando afuera.

Itachi, con cariño, le acarició el cabello, le pasó la tela por cada mecho y lo secó con cuidado, como si fueran hilos de plata. El rostro de Sakura enrojeció como el de una mozuela en su primera caricia, pero también sentía las irremediables ganas de comportarse como una indecorosa.

La tela pasó sobre sus hombros, y sus pezones ya no estaban rígidos solamente del frío. Las dos manos que secaron sus muslos recorrieron el camino al broche de su sostén, y cuando éste cayó ella no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo. Tímida, se dejó acostar para ser cubierta de nuevo por la tela, Itachi la cubrió con ésta por encima de su cuerpo llevándose consigo la humedad.

Las gotas recorrían el camino entre sus entrañas.

Y ahora, cada vez que sentía los dedos cerca de sus caderas, deseba que se insertaran en la orilla de sus bragas.

—Tienes que ir por ropa seca.

En vez de acatar, ella se enderezó y atrapándole en un abrazo ensambló sus labios con los de él. Necesitaba sentirlo. Una debilidad se acrecentaba en su pecho, Sakura tenía la necesidad de tomar fuerzas de él, e Itachi se daba cuenta de ese extraño comportamiento por su parte. Era como si se protegiera, como si necesitara de su protección con ese abrazo posesivo.

O tal vez ella quería que se disculpase y él estaba interpretando todo mal.

—¿Estás bien? —no lo preguntó por curiosidad, lo hizo por preocupación.

—Sí...

Apenas un susurro frágil que no le transmitía lo que quería. Sakura estaba aferrándose más, y la humedad de sus pechos pronto traspasaría la tela de su camisa. Él no estaba seguro de seguir preguntando, tampoco de guardar silencio. Un horrible silencio que podría destruir apenas la primera columna **completa** de su relación.

—¿A quién viste?

Y con tres palabras había dado el golpe directo. Sakura comenzó a temblar, y no de frío.

—Sakura... dime qué es lo que sucede.

Más fuerzas, más fuerzas, un abrazo más fuerte.

—Estoy bien.

—Mentira. Mira, si es por lo que te dije... discúlpame, yo...

—No, no, no hace falta aclarar eso, por favor.

—¿Entonces?

—No es nada.

—Si queremos que esto funcione... Sakura, tú misma dijiste...

Armándose de valor, juntó sus brazos alrededor de él, preparándose para no separarse, como si fuera suficiente para la sacudida que vendría. Finalmente abrió sus labios, segura de no temblar en su tono de voz, pero al instante comenzó a llorar.

Los océanos azules parecían infinitos al horizonte, tan largos de recorrer de punta a punta, sin tierra a la vista... misteriosos y tramposos. Profundos, oscuros y espesos, monstruos con largos brazos, ojos por todas partes. Descontento, opresión y confusión envenenando las aguas. Incoloro. Sin olor. Sin tacto. Un fuerte puñetazo de inconciencia. Un sabor salobre del pasado.

—Abrázame por favor. —le pidió ella, y él correspondió por fin el abrazo.

Sakura lo abrazó con más fuerza, sujetó su camisa con ahínco y sollozó en su cuello. No podía decírselo, no ahora. Mas todo algún día debía ser aclarado y enfrentado.

* * *

**·**

·  
·

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, fav y alertas. Lamento mucho la demora, algunas circustancias no son muy favorables. **

**Saludos,**

**MC**


	9. La tumba del amor

·

Parte VII

·

* * *

_Amada, no destruyas mi cuerpo, _

_no lo rompas, no toques sus costados heridos. _

_No me lastimes más. _

_Me duele el pelo al peinarme. _

_Duéleme el aliento. _

_Duéleme el tacto de una mano en otra. _

No destruyas mi cuerpo

_pensando en sus miserias: _

_doliendo a pierna suelta_

_se destruye él solo, amada, _

_como si creciere hacia una lanza_

_clavada en la cabeza. _

_**-Eduardo Lizalde.**_

* * *

**LA TUMBA DEL AMOR**

La angustia la estaba dominando. Sentía que cada vez se absorbía más en sus pensamientos inquietantes que resultaba obvio que algo extraño le sucedía. E Itachi se daba cuenta de eso. Primero había visto a Sasuke en ese mercado, jugando con palabras y tratando de asustarla, eso era lo que había creído, que sólo quería darle un susto. Pero apenas hacia unos días lo vio de nuevo en un auto con dos personas más haciéndole compañía. Y habían estado muy, muy cercas de la mansión. ¿Pero por qué rayos no los dejaba en paz?, se estaba esforzando y por primera vez Itachi le hacía gestos de reciprocidad. Sólo se le venía algo a la mente que podría querer Sasuke de Itachi: **Dinero**. No se creía lo de "Te quiero a ti", Sasuke se traía algo entre manos, y Dios, su paranoia estaba causándole pesadillas, pesadillas horribles de lo que pudiera hacerle a ella y a Itachi. No sabía de qué era capaz Sasuke y tampoco quería averiguarlo.

—Llevas cinco minutos lavando ese vaso, si no es que más.

Sakura se dio cuenta que de nuevo hacia evidente su estado de ausencia. Si ella se hubiera comportado así días antes, tal vez Itachi no le hubiera prestado atención, pero ahora todo era diferente, y que ella se comportara de esa manera lo estaba exasperando.

Con calma enjuagó el vaso de vidrio y lo puso sobre la superficie cubierta por un trapo seco. Los comentarios de Itachi acerca de su comportamiento no eran precisamente hostigantes, por todos los cielos, él estaba siendo totalmente diferente con ella y se sentía miserable por no aprovechar eso, por perderse de algo por lo que había esperado con desesperación y que amenazaba con derrumbarse si le llegaba a decir que su hermano Sasuke, el culpable de su paraplejia, estaba acechándolos en un auto en medio del bosque.

—Has estado así desde que llegaste toda mojada hace unos días, y no me quieres decir qué sucede.

Estaba mostrando interés, tal vez incluso preocupación por ella, y Sakura deseaba poder disfrutar de eso sino fuera porque el motivo por el cual se comportaba así era a causa de Sasuke.

_Tarde o temprano. Tarde o temprano. _

Nada duraba para siempre, y casi lloró por el coraje que le provocaba la presencia de Sasuke en el pueblo. Quería enfrentarlo, pero a la vez tenía miedo de ser ella quien lo buscara y le pidiera explicaciones del porqué su presencia acosadora. Era verdad, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que le tenía miedo, y no por el peligro que suponía para ella, sino para Itachi. Si Itachi se enteraba que su hermano menor andaba merodeando... no quería, no se imaginaba la reacción de él. Explotaría, volvería a volverse un demente de la ira. Un recurrente al desencanto y la amargura.

Maldito Sasuke, no tenía derecho a quitárselo apenas cuando recién comenzaba una nueva etapa con su esposo. ¿Es que acaso no podrían ser felices?

—Sakura, te estoy hablando joder.

Por poco se le resbala el plato de las manos. El tono de voz ya era conocido, era el que Itachi usaba cuando comenzaba a entretenerse con ella por medio de insultos y humillaciones. Volver a escucharlo hablar de esa manera la estremeció de pies a cabeza.

—Estoy bien, creo, cr-creo que iré al pueblo a comprar unos libros, la biblioteca necesita algo nuevo.

No espero a que él respondiera, salió de la mansión colocándose un abrigo y caminó rápidamente por el sendero que tantos recuerdos desagradables y agradables le traía a la mente.

Si Sasuke quería dinero, le diría que estaba en bancarrota y que con lo único que sobrevivían era con lo poco que había heredado Itachi. Sasuke, después de todo, tenía las empresas de su padre, que increíblemente había hecho crecer hasta convertirla en casi un monopolio, eso era lo que decían las revistas que se encontraban en los mostradores de las tiendas. Todos en el pueblo tenían bien sabido lo famoso y rico que se había hecho el hijo menor de los Uchiha, pero ignoraban la desgracia del mayor, e incluso se burlaban y juzgaban cruelmente, Sakura los escuchó hablar tan cerca de ella que juró lo hacían a propósito para también restregarle que ella seguía siendo una "chica fácil". Jamás olvidaría la escena en el funeral de los Uchiha, ni cómo Sasuke le hubo forjado una reputación de la que estaba más avergonzada que enfurecida.

Al salir del bosque recorrió lo que era el fin de la calle, que daba al pueblo, sin embargo, no tuvo que dar más pasos para encontrarse con el Rey de Roma viniendo directo a ella, a pie, con una ropa informal a diferencia de cuando lo vio la última vez.

—¡Sakura! Me has ahorrado la caminata.

Ella se armó de valor, inspiró hondo y fue a su encuentro, debajo de un gran árbol.

—Creí que ya te habías ido del pueblo, ¿qué haces aquí...?

—¿Harás que lo repita de nuevo?, en serio, no sé cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo Sakura...

—No digas mentiras, dime la verdad, dí porqué rayos estás aquí.

Sasuke miró al cielo, después de un lado a otro con mucha tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que no le agradó para nada. Él lucía una seguridad molesta, mientras que ella, parada frente a él, era la tensa y angustiada mujer que trataba de salvar lo último de su matrimonio.

—Quiero enmendar mi error.

—Ya es muy tarde.

—No, todavía se puede hacer algo. Por ti, y por mi hermano. Te propongo un trato, Sakura.

—¿Me propones un trato? —enfatizó con un tanto de ironía, algo que claramente le molestó a él.

—Sí, Sakura, te propongo un maldito trato. Voy a devolverle la movilidad a Itachi, a cambio de que hagas un par de cosas por mí.

Ella lo miró atónita.

—Estás mal si crees que voy a ceder. ¿Qué te crees, Dios?

—Estás siendo egoísta. ¿No te importa Itachi?, ¿no quieres que vuelva a caminar?

—N-no vuelvas a hablar de eso—tartamudeó con enojo—. ¿Cómo te atreves, Sasuke?, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

—¿Atreverme a qué?, ¿decir qué?... mi adorada Sakura, se nota que no me conoces.

—Y qué bien que no te llegué a conocer lo suficiente—contestó recordando su antiguo gusto por él—. No sé cómo es que llegué a sentir algo por ti...

—Oh... —susurró Sasuke, acercándose de repente y acariciándola de los brazos a lo que ella se alejó inmediatamente— me gusta cuando admites eso, no sabes como me complace escucharlo una y otra vez en mi memoria... Pero creo que hubiera sido más conveniente que me hubieras llegado a conocer en ese entonces, cuando te lo propuse, así no estarías en este embrollo.

—Ni aunque la historia se volviera a repetir.

—Entonces déjame informarte que no vas a lograr nada con esa actitud. He contratado a un doctor para que vea a Itachi, y no me vas a impedir ver a mi hermano. Nuestros problemas no te conciernen a ti.

—Soy su esposa.

Él emitió una risilla modulada.

—¿Te escuchaste?, a mí no me pareció que te creyeras tus propias palabras. No significas nada para él, Sakura, tan sólo fuiste parte de una venganza, ¿no te das cuenta?, ¿no quieres lo que te ofrezco?

—No me interesa nada que venga de ti.

Pasaron unos momentos en los que él la observó con seriedad, comenzó a analizarla, algo que la incomodó, y finalmente volvió su vista a sus ojos.

—He cometido errores que quiero enmendar, soy el único que puede ayudar a Itachi, yo le hice esto, y yo puedo solucionarlo. Y este es el trato: si logras que firme unos papeles, que te entregaré si aceptas, yo voy a devolverle lo que perdió y lo que tanto ansía.

—¿De qué estás hablando?, me crees tan tonta, ¿o qué?

Sasuke movió el rostro en una clara señal de molestia y volvió a hablarle.

—Voy a dejártelo en claro, tú tienes algo que quiero, él te ha puesto como heredera legítima de la mansión, la mitad de las acciones de la empresa que estoy manejando y unas tierras de cultivo de vid no muy lejos de aquí.

Esta vez ella retrocedió tres pasos por la sorpresa.

·

Abrió el libro después de no haberlo hecho por mucho tiempo. Sucedía que siempre escribía lo que sentía, las emociones más fuertes de su vida y sus reflexiones más importantes, pero ahora... cuando se detuvo a mirar el libro que con tanta amargura había escrito, no podía pensar en nada. No se animó a abrirlo antes por esa razón, porque no tenía _razón alguna_ para abrirlo y escribir en el. Sakura se había hecho cargo de hacer realidad los temores, fantasías y diálogos que él hasta ahora había narrado en esas páginas.

**Eros y Ágape. **

La razón por la cual se había hundido más en esa silla. Pensaba, pensaba y pensaba en todo lo que anhelaba si no estuviera sentado de por vida en ese colchón duro que le recordaba todos los días de su desgracia. Por eso escribía, para desahogarse, y para aún así acrecentar su desencanto con la vida.

Las caricias, los besos y las palabras de Sakura lo hicieron quemar el libro en la chimenea. Recorrió con la mirada las flamas engullendo la dura tapa roja del libro, las palabras doradas deshaciéndose en letras huérfanas. Viajó por las cenizas, hasta llegar a sus zapatos lustrados, después sus ojos viajaron por sus piernas y una enorme emoción le embargó el pecho. Era como si su estómago le sirviera de trampolín a su corazón.

Santo cielo, sí podía.

_Colchón duro. _

¿Cómo es que podía disfrutar de la dureza molesta, que ahora le parecía gloriosa, del colchón de la silla de ruedas?

·

—Mi hermano tiene oportunidad, Sakura. Los doctores no continuaron con su tratamiento porque papá no pudo pagarles, pero créeme... sino fuera por ese dinero que mi padre necesitó en ese entonces, Itachi andaría corriendo una maratón alrededor de chicas sudorosas en este mismo instante y tú y yo estaríamos felizmente casados y disfrutando de los placeres del matrimonio.

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo.

—Sólo porque tú haces esto más difícil.

—¿Y qué si no acepto tu tonto plan?, porque es una tontería Sasuke, sigo sin poder creer lo que me dices y pides con tanta seguridad.

—Me subestimas, entonces. Ya te lo dije, tienes algo que quiero.

—Yo no tengo nada, no sabía lo que me dices y ni siquiera lo creo.

—¿Y por qué no le preguntas a Itachi entonces?, que él te lo diga, que te revele sus miedos a la muerte.

Sakura apretó los puños y dio un paso adelante.

—¿Lo has estado amenazando?

—No, sería incapaz, ¿cómo crees? Pero es obvio que si fue al grado de heredarte toda esa fortuna, es por algo.

—Eres un maldito—dijo ella entre dientes—. En verdad quisiste matarlo, ¡por Dios!, ¡pero si querías matarlo al aventarlo del risco! ¡Todo por dinero!

—Es algo más complejo que eso, ¡y te sugeriría que no alces la voz!

—Eres un maldito bastardo. Seguramente planeabas matarlo de no saber que yo soy la "heredera" de la susodicha fortuna.

—Bueno, para qué te digo que no.

Finalmente ella lo abofeteó y comenzó a darle de golpes en el pecho con furia. Sasuke la sostuvo de las muñecas y la arrastró de manera bruta dentro del bosque, donde nadie pudiera ser testigo de su escena.

—Cálmate carajo, tranquila... —pero Sakura continuó pataleando en contra de su fuerza—. ¡Que te calmes!

En un ágil movimiento ella se encontraba con los brazos estirados sobre su cabeza y él le sujetaba la barbilla con una mano mientras que con la otra mantenía prisioneras sus muñecas.

Sakura lloraba al imaginarse lo que pudo haber planeado Sasuke todo ese tiempo en contra de Itachi y, a la vez estaba furiosa por estar impotente ante ese desgraciado.

Pasaron segundos que en su cabeza se convertían en largos momentos. No dejaba de mirarla, sus ojos oscuros la analizaban con más ahínco y lentitud, todo su cuerpo estaba aprisionado por la fuerza bruta que el ejercía contra ella y el árbol que tanto deseaba se hiciera plastilina detrás de su cuerpo, porque quería alejarse lo más posible de él.

Como si adivinara su incomodidad, Sasuke comenzó un restriego lento y molesto contra su cuerpo, provocando que sus senos se aplastaran y se hicieran a gusto según él moviera el tórax.

—Has florecido, Sakura, y me lo perdí porque a ese bastardo se le ocurrió quitarte de mi lado. En serio, ¿cómo pudiste estar con él diez años?, ¿qué te liga a él?

Sus labios, que se habían movido seductoramente al decir esas palabras, se acercaron a su rostro y él comenzó a olfatearla y a frotar su piel con sus mejillas, su nariz contra su cara, y sus carnosos labios seguían amenazando con rozar los suyos.

—Contéstame—instó con la voz ronca.

Sakura apretó los labios justo cuando él abrió la boca y posó sus labios sobre los suyos. Al principio ella creyó que los estamparía y le haría daño como la última vez hace diez años, pero él hizo algo que la estremeció y que causó que todo su cuerpo respondiera en contra de su voluntad: lamió la comisura de su boca. Un recorrido sensualmente demandante que a la vez era acompañado de caricias detrás de su oreja. Ella sintió una chispa descender por toda su columna y después alzó la rodilla golpeándolo en la entrepierna.

—¡Ghh! ¡Sakura, maldita!

Corrió sin detenerse y sin mirar atrás. La cicatriz en su labio parecía tener pulso propio, y se fue limpiando la saliva de Sasuke Uchiha con la manga del abrigo, como si un horrible brebaje le hubiera caído en la boca.

Al estar más cerca de la mansión aminoró el paso y se arregló la ropa, calmó su respiración y caminó despacio, mirando tras su espalda en busca de él. Pero no estaba, aún así jamás podría estar en calma, todo tenía que decidirse ese mismo día.

Tenía que decírselo a Itachi.

Fueron los más largos pasos que dio camino a la mansión, no quería llegar, pero lo hizo, y cuando entró se encontró justamente con él en el pasillo. Seguramente su rostro estaba pálido, porque Itachi la miró con rareza.

Caminó a la cocina ignorando el chirriar de las llantas de la silla, la estaba siguiendo, cielos, ¿cómo iba a decirlo?, ¿qué haría?

—¿Qué te sucede?

Sakura se acercó al lavaplatos de donde se sostuvo. Estaba cerrando los ojos lo más fuerte que podía, deseando que fuera una pesadilla. Sobre la mesa había dos platos juntos, con una comida que el propio Itachi había preparado para comer junto a ella... algo para lo que había tomado valor toda esa tarde porque por primera vez quería hacerle frente a sus temores. Ella no se dio cuenta de eso.

—Sakura, dime de una buena vez que rayos sucede...

Levantó el rostro y miró el techo. Se mordió los labios y volvió a agachar la barbilla. Era mejor decirlo que esperar con angustia la aparición de Sasuke en la casa, y que todo fuera peor.

—Itachi...

Una tensa pausa se hizo entre ambos, Itachi estaba desesperado porque ella no continuaba, y una molesta sensación hizo que apretara los respaldos de su silla.

—... él...

Itachi cerró los ojos.

—... tú hermano está en el pueblo—soltó con la voz hecha añicos.

El sonido de las gaviotas y las olas antes del caos. Los dos platos salieron volando por el aire y se estrellaron contra el suelo.

·

·

·

**···**

* * *

**Me he tardado demasiado en escribir, pido disculpas por eso, no era mi intención tardar tanto, ni la es tardar más si se presentan más momentos desagradables e inoportunos. Espero no estén exasperados o enojados conmigo por hacerlos esperar, y espero sus comentarios u opiniones de este capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, en serio xD. También gracias por sus anteriores comentarios, sus palabras hacen que mi estómago sirva de trampolín para mi corazón.  
**

**Nos vemos la próxima,  
**

**MC  
**


	10. Génesis

Parte VIII

* * *

_·_

_He aquí la mujer que amó demasiado y el hombre que perdió el corazón en el océano._

_·_

* * *

_Génesis_

_[1/3]_

·

Huecos de silencio en cada habitación, se apreciaba un vacío sofocante, destrozador de pulmones.

El plato se estrellaba una y otra vez en la pared, el sonido del vidrio hacía eco, un eco que aumentaba desde el mutismo hasta lo más insoportable. En segundos, toda la oscuridad se tragó la cocina.

Observó cómo su rostro perdía color, sabor, aroma, vida. Presenció la muerte. Y después el miedo se acrecentó desde sus vísceras al presenciar el odio, la ira y la tristeza esculpidos en su rostro.

—Itachi...

Se repitieron una y otra vez imágenes de una ilusión que acababa abruptamente. Poco a poco todo se torció y sintió que su alma golpeó el fondo de su cuerpo cuando él, finalmente, la miró. Una ventana al mundo de los desencantados. Era como un anciano exhalando vaporadas de amargura y ella una flor frágil a su merced. Dio un inicio de putrefacción. A ella la estaban arrancando desde la raíz, sin misericordia, esos ojos sin fondo cubiertos de un manto medio rugoso medio filoso.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?

Un velo mortal cubrió el rostro de Itachi.

—Lo sabías desde que llegó, ¿verdad?, y esperaste todo este tiempo para decírmelo justo ahora. Tenía que ser justo ahora...

Después su boca expulsaba letanías que rebotaban por todas las paredes y ella se negaba a escuchar.

Otra vez el plato rompiéndose y la sensación del mar escurriéndose por su rostro.

—No llores por favor—. Le decía una voz desde el profundo mar azul.

Ella no hizo intento alguno de obedecer, el agua salina entró por cada grieta de su rostro. _Bum, bum, bum,_ un corazón intentando matar a su dueño. Agua le llenaba los pulmones, los pies se enterraron y echaron raíces. Los brazos le temblaban.

Realmente, ¿quién fue el que se quedó enterrado en la profundidad del océano?,

¿Él, o ella?

—¿Me estás escuchando?

Sakura ya no podía oír ni siquiera el latido de su corazón.

—Sakura.

El temblor se desplazó por sus piernas.

—¿Cuándo le viste?, ¿De qué hablaron? ¡Dímelo! ¡Sakura!

—¿Para qué? —. Escuchó que alguien contestaba. Como si su voz se separara de su alma.

—Contéstame sin otra jodida pregunta.

—Olvídalo. No tiene importancia. Olvídalo. Simplemente, hazlo.

Las ruedas se movieron hacia delante como engranajes. Él sujetó uno de sus brazos y lo apresó tan fuerte con sus dedos como pinzas.

—No tienes derecho a impedirme algo, —aumentó la fuerza en su carne— dime todo lo que sepas y no tendré que forzarte más. ¿Dónde está?, ¿cuándo le viste?

—Por favor...

—¡Dónde! ¡Déjate de estupideces!

El tono, el enojo en su grito la hizo sobresaltar e intentó retroceder. Pero él la tenía tan fuertemente sujeta que sólo logró darse un jalón doloroso en el brazo. Toda la fuerza de él estaba concentrada en su agarre, Sakura aumentó su llanto y se negó a mirarlo directamente.

Se mordió el labio, justo dónde estaba la cicatriz que en el pasado los dientes de Sasuke causaron.

La fuerza increíblemente aumentó. Sakura lo miró. El brazo de Itachi temblaba, sus ojos sumergidos en la amargura.

Un gesto tal como morderse el labio le desató una acidez de ira.

—Lo has visto, —afirmó— y te ha besado, ¿no es así?

Ella no lo negó. No dijo nada. Volvió a desviar la mirada, totalmente vencida. Sin poder.

Después de segundos, en los que sintió la penetrante mirada de él escudriñarle todo el rostro con desprecio, la soltó. Le arrojó la mano lejos de sí, como si fuera portadora de sarna. Él retrocedió, giró la silla y desapareció en la oscuridad.

A la flor la tiraron al fuego y se hizo carbón. Y de un soplido se esparció por el suelo.

·

Lazos entre hermanos suelen ser complicados, más complicados que los de una pareja.

Siempre supo que Sasuke estaba tras su espalda, admirándolo con envidia, queriéndolo con dolor. Sasuke quería todo de él. Incluso su vida. A pesar de que eran hermanos, a pesar de todo lo que vivieron juntos.

_¿Estaba aquí para darle un final definitivo? _

¿Era Sakura parte del plan?

Cerró las manos fuertemente sobre los respaldos, enterrando las uñas en el acolchonado.

Un dolor entre los omoplatos se desplazó hasta su pecho y su brazo izquierdo.

Detuvo la silla frente al ventanal. ¿Lo estaría observando Sasuke desde el bosque? ¿Tendría la misma sonrisa plasmada en el rostro con la que él sueña cada vez que tiene la misma pesadilla de caer al mar?

·

Karin movió el rostro en dirección a Sasuke, que estaba sentado en la misma posición desde hacía minutos. Se le notaba pensativo y eso no le traía buena sensación.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Era la cuarta vez que se lo preguntaba y comenzaba a sentirse disco rayado porque él no contestaba.

Sasuke movió las pestañas con otro ritmo y ella se dio cuenta que sí la había escuchado.

—¿Crees que el auto tenga suficiente gasolina para cruzar el bosque?

Ella dijo que sí, él se levantó, se dirigió a la mesilla de la pequeña sala y agarró las llaves del auto.

—¿A dónde vas, ¡Sasuke!?

—Eso no te incumbe.

Salió y dejó atrás un fuerte sonido al azotar la puerta. Karin no se molestó en seguirlo.

·

La casa estaba silenciosa, podía sentir todo el espacio que la rodeaba pero no la presencia de su único acompañante. Secó sus manos en el trapo que colgaba de la estufa y salió lentamente de la habitación. Cuando cruzó el pasillo y entró a la sala lo encontró a él de espaldas mirando por el ventanal.

De su cuerpo ya no emergía energía alguna y podía ver el reflejo de su rostro en el ventanal, totalmente inexpresivo.

—¿Hay tomates en la alacena, Sakura?

Cada palabra tenía un nivel de sobriedad diferente y cuando pronunció su nombre lo hizo como si fuera una palabra sin significado. Para él, ella no era más que una sola _presencia_.

—No.

—¿Y en el vivero?

—Creo que sí—. Respondió con mesura. — ¿Por qué?

Había una barrera que los separaba, tan gruesa que ella no se atrevió a dar ni un paso.

—Tráelos. La visita agradecerá ese gesto.

Sakura dirigió por reflejo la mirada fuera del ventanal.

Y con horror, ella observó por la ventana cómo del bosque emergía una sombra que se dirigía directo a la casa.

—Sasuke.

El silencio desde lo más profundo del mar.

·

·

·

· · ·

* * *

_El título de esta parte tiene un sentido bíblico. He dividido en tres partes por la longitud, siendo ésta la más corta._

_Yo sé que es normal que varios hayan perdido el interés por mi tardanza en actualizar (un año, uy), pero sinceramente, anduve por bajos y no me resultaba natural volver a escribir. Sin embargo, vuelvo a retomar el camino para darle fin a las historias que me quedan. _

_De antemano, _

_¡gracias por leer!_


	11. Génesis 2

Parte VIII

* * *

_¿Desde qué lejana estrella hemos caído para venir a encontrarnos aquí?_

— **Nietzche**

* * *

**GÉNESIS**

**[2/3]**

Sasuke Uchiha, 5 años de edad. Itachi Uchiha, 7 años de edad. Hermanos uterinos. Un tierno lazo uniéndolos a pesar de eso.

Cuando Sasuke cumplió su quinto año de nacimiento sufrió un accidente de mordedura de serpiente. Sus padres y su hermano lo llevaron de emergencia al hospital más cercano, sin embargo, el hospital no contaba con el antídoto —pues la serpiente resultó no ser de la zona, ni siquiera del país—. Más tarde se enteraron que un amigo de Sasuke había llevado a la serpiente escondida para dársela como un regalo. El padre del niño se disculpó profundamente ante los padres de Sasuke y ante un impertérrito Itachi, que parecía ser el único que no aceptaba sus disculpas.

Sasuke había sufrido mucho. Itachi jamás perdonaría a alguien que le hiciera daño a su hermano; incluso accidentalmente.

Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de ambos niños, se vio obligada a llamar al padre de Itachi. Fugaku Uchiha, padre de Sasuke, se tragó su orgullo mientras Mikoto hablaba por teléfono, lejos en aquel pasillo blanco. Sus sollozos rebotaban en los oídos de Itachi, como un eco cristalino. Pensó que su madre lloraba por Sasuke, y no por alguna otra desagradable situación. Él no tenía idea de que ella hablaba con su verdadero padre.

En poco menos de veinte minutos llegó un helicóptero desde la ciudad, Sasuke y Mikoto se marcharon en el. Fugaku e Itachi la despidieron mientras el helicóptero ascendía. Itachi hizo un intento de agarrar la mano de Fugaku, pero él movió su mano rechazando el gesto. Sentado a un lado de Mikoto, el rostro del padre de Itachi —cubierto por las sombras— languideció en una sonrisa.

Esa fue la primera vez que Itachi logró ver a su padre —aunque no estuviera enterado de que lo fuera—. Y fue la última vez que Fugaku vio a su hermano mayor.

·

Transcurrió un mes desde que Sasuke y Mikoto se habían marchado. Itachi sentía la casa muy sola, extrañaba los gritos y risas de Sasuke mientras corrían por la escalera o jugaban en el pasillo principal. El fantasma de su hermano menor corría por todas las puertas con una expresión de felicidad. Y su mamá —su estómago gruñó—, extrañaba mucho la comida de su madre, su presencia y su aroma. De vez en cuando Fugaku hablaba por teléfono con Mikoto y siempre le preguntaba, antes de colgar, cuándo sería su fecha de regreso.

_Hasta que Sasuke se recupere por completo._

Después se escuchaba el tono monótono y hondo de la comunicación colgada. Itachi apreció la mueca de desespero en el rostro de Fugaku cada vez que Mikoto le colgaba de esa manera —fría y desinteresada—, y en esos días permanecía en su cuarto lejos de él, puesto que su humor tendía a ponerse volátil. No tenía miedo de su padre, creía que jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño pero no por ello debía tentar su suerte.

Fugaku comenzó a beber habitualmente, bebía demasiado vino y se encerraba en la sala. Alguna vez Itachi se asomó para ver si se encontraba bien y, lo encontró sentado en su sillón preferido, mirando las llamas de la chimenea con una vacía expresión. En los segundos que se mantuvo observándolo Fugaku no pestañeó ni una sola vez, ni siquiera cuando se sirvió más vino en su copa o bebió de golpe. A veces Fugaku no dormía días seguidos y otros días parecía morirse en su habitación. Nadie le cocinaba a Itachi o lo ayudaba en sus tareas escolares. Todas las mañanas se alistaba sin ayuda, bajaba las escaleras y se preparaba el desayuno para después dejar la casa y asistir a la escuela. En la tarde, cuando volvía a casa, nuevamente cocinaba para él mismo y lavaba su ropa sin permitir que se acumulara.

A parte de sus propias necesidades, atendía el invernadero y el vivero, que si no hubiera sido por su cuidado hubieran perecido por la poca atención —su madre era quien los cuidaba con sumo cariño—. Todavía lograba sentir un poco del aroma y presencia de su madre en el invernadero, estar ahí lo tranquilizaba, lo ponía contento y se olvidaba de que ella y su hermano no estaban ahí. Se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo entre las flores, haciendo su tarea o dibujando. Fugaku no se molestaba en saber cuál era el paradero de Itachi y el niño tampoco se molestaba en saber dónde se encontraba su padre, eran muy pocas las veces en las que ambos coincidían en la casa. La relación entre padre e hijo había sido de mutuo respeto, pero ahora más que nunca se evitaban inconcientemente —y eso no lo podía comprender Itachi—.

Itachi jamás le dijo expresamente "Papá". Y Fugaku tampoco se dirigía a él como "Hijo". A veces Itachi no podía evitar sentirse necesitado de una figura paternal, lo que en ocasiones lo llevaba a intentar tener contacto con él —físico o emocional, más que nada físico—. Sin embargo, no importaron las veces ni las sutiles maneras en las que Itachi intentó ganarse el afecto sincero de su padre; Fugaku lo rechazaba en silencio, se iba o lo ignoraba.

Desde que tiene recuerdos de Fugaku, siempre le costó ganarse el afecto de él.

Se esforzaba por ser siempre el número uno de la clase, se esforzaba al límite, y si alguna vez no era el número uno entonces entraba en una depresión y se sentía intranquilo consigo mismo. Pero nunca dio señales de irse a dormir con ansiedad, a pesar de que se sentía líquido por dentro. Siempre se guardaba sus sentimientos, incluso su madre a veces no sabía lo que pasaba por su mente en un primer instante.

La única persona que le ofrecía momentos plenamente felices era Sasuke. Sasuke lo liberaba de su estrés. Y le hacía mucha falta tenerlo a su lado. No era plenamente conciente del porqué Fugaku lo rechazaba o porqué los trataban diferente a ambos. Sasuke tenía el afecto de ambos padres e Itachi a veces recibía abrazos y besos de su madre, aunque casi siempre Fugaku la reprimía de hacerlo frente a él —por lo que su madre terminó mostrándole afecto sólo cuando lo llevaba a dormir—. A pesar de eso, en Itachi jamás nació un sentimiento de celos o envidia, por los obvios privilegios con los que contaba Sasuke. No fue hasta que se hizo más mayor y perspicaz que supo la verdad del porqué los trataban tan diferente, porqué Fugaku lo veía a veces con el más inherente rechazo o le impedía hacer ciertas cosas que a Sasuke sí se le permitían.

Eran hermanos, hijos de la misma madre pero no del mismo padre. Sasuke era hijo de Fugaku, y él, hijo del hermano mayor de Fugaku. Lo descubrió una noche, cuando los gritos de sus padres lo despertaron y, preocupado, había bajado a averiguar qué sucedía. Se detuvo en las escaleras al ver que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, dudó en bajar y espiar —jamás le gustó entrometerse en asuntos que no le concernían— pero su madre estaba ahí también, y con eso bastó para que se acercara más al marco de la entrada y escuchara la confusa discusión.

—No te permito que vuelvas a ver a mi hermano, Mikoto.

El odio en la voz de su padre lo desconcertó, jamás escuchó ese tono de voz proveniente de Fugaku.

—Son puramente negocios, Fugaku. Debes comprender que no es tan fácil como tú crees. Si tal vez consiguieras un trabajo yo no me vería obligada a esto.

—¿Y crees que es muy fácil conseguir un trabajo en este pueblo? ¡Dime dónde hay un trabajo que pague lo suficiente para mantenernos a todos! Si no fuera por tu bastardo, lograríamos subsistir.

Se escuchó un golpe, una bofetada.

—Jamás te dirijas de esa manera a mi hijo, Itachi no tiene la culpa de nada.

—Tienes razón... la culpa la tiene su madre por ser tan...

A Itachi no le costó mucho comprender su situación. Todo encajaba muy bien. Sin embargo, no supo cómo reaccionar a la entera revelación. Únicamente... se sintió un poco solo.

Había nacido el primer brote de desencanto en su corazón.

Sin embargo, todavía contaba con Sasuke, y a veces, huía a los brazos de su madre cuando no podía seguir soportando la realidad que ella le ocultaba. No quería echarle en cara nada a Mikoto, sentía que ella sufriría más que él mismo. Por esa razón, su relación con Fugaku se había vuelto más lejana, y no lo llamó de nuevo padre —con ese desinteresado afecto— ni siquiera en sus pensamientos.

·

Sasuke y Mikoto regresaron después de cincuenta días. Esa mañana Fugaku salió temprano de su cuarto, se duchó y rasuró la barbilla, limpió las coletas de cigarrillos que había dejado la noche anterior en la sala y escondió las botellas de vino en el cobertizo.

Más tarde Itachi regresó de la escuela y cuando entró a la casa escuchó la voz de su madre en la cocina, y la de un Fugaku furioso.

—¿Por qué te llevó tanto tiempo volver?, ¿qué estaba sucediendo entre ustedes dos?

—Ya te lo dije, Sasuke tardó en recuperarse. A pesar de haber sido tratado por un especialista como Orochimaru, su cuerpo no reaccionó de la mejor manera. Tienes que agradecerle a tu hermano por haber contactado con alguien tan ocupado como Orochimaru, si no fuera por él, Sasuke estaría...

—... ¿Mi hermano intentó algo contigo en todo este tiempo?

Mikoto dejó caer un plato, como si la pregunta la hubiera dejado desprevenida.

—Él no intentó nada. Él me respetó.

Se escuchó un silencio de breves segundos, en los que el agua del grifo caía libremente.

—Me estás mintiendo. Puedo oler tu fétida mentira, Mikoto.

Itachi pasó de largo la cocina, pero pudo ver que Fugaku le dirigía una mirada de profunda antipatía, su madre estaba de espaldas, por lo que no lo vio cruzar el umbral. Se detuvo en el primer escalón al ver a Sasuke sentado en el tercero en descendente.

Entonces estalló.

—¡QUIERO QUE ME MIRES CUANDO ME RESPONDAS! No me cabe la menor duda que mi hermano y tú han tenido algo que ver en todo este tiempo. Cada vez que te hablaba eras cortante y no me dabas casi información. Dime la verdad Mikoto, dímela ahora. ¡¿Te tuviste que acostar con él para que atendieran a Sasuke?!

—¡Yo ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir!

Sasuke estaba en silencio, mirando al final de la escalera y, a pesar de que Itachi estaba al final de ésta, la mirada de Sasuke no se molestó en hacerle notar que lo veía. Fue la primera vez que Itachi sintió el desinterés de su hermano. Su rechazo.

Le dolió bastante. Lo confundió mucho.

Ascendió los escalones y se detuvo frente a él, escuchando de fondo la discusión de sus padres que se tornaba más violenta. Cada paso que dio acompañado de un rechinido.

—¿Cómo estás? —le dijo mientras extendía su mano para tocarle.

Pero Sasuke se movió. Tal como Fugaku.

—Estoy bien—le contestó llanamente. Itachi no se iba a dar por vencido.

—¿Te trataron bien?

—Sí.

—¿Qué te dieron de comer?

El volumen de los gritos en la cocina ascendía, y el de la conversación de ellos bajaba.

—Gelatina de fresa.

Un silencio acongojante nació entre ambos, Sasuke no le dirigió la mirada en ninguna respuesta. Pequeñas partículas de polvo flotaban en el aire, alrededor del cuerpo de Sasuke, mientras una cálida luz entraba por el ventanal.

—¿Estás triste, Sasuke?

Un vidrio se rompió en la cocina. Los sollozos de Mikoto apenas rozaban el umbral del sonido.

—No—finalmente levantó su mirada hacía él—. ¿Me extrañaste, hermano? —su pregunta lo reconfortó.

—Sí.

Sasuke sonrió ante la respuesta. A pesar de ser tan pequeño, él era muy inteligente.

La casa se quedó en pausa, del horizonte nacían nubes grises que viajaban directo al pueblo y una espesa niebla proveniente del mar comenzó a formarse hasta cubrir todo el bosque. La arboleda se mecía con el susurro del viento. Poco a poco la luz que entraba por el ventanal se fue extinguiendo, y el rostro de Sasuke comenzó a ensombrecerse a la vez que su sombra desaparecía detrás de él.

Mikoto salió de la cocina gritando, Itachi dio media vuelta y Sasuke se puso de pie. Fugaku sostuvo a Mikoto del brazo y la abofeteó cuatro veces. Itachi las presenció con pasmo.

—¡Suéltame!

El chillido resquebrajaba toda la madera de la casa.

Itachi bajó las escaleras escuchando de fondo los gritos de su madre, los gruñidos de Fugaku y sintiendo la inexistencia de Sasuke. Con sus pequeñas manos intentó liberar a su madre del agarre de Fugaku que se adhería brutalmente a su brazo derecho.

Tenía miedo. Sentía vértigo. Sufría un vacío.

Fugaku dejó caer un manotazo en el rostro de Itachi y lo pateó en el suelo.

La hierba del desencanto se extendió más, siseando y esponjándose alrededor del joven corazón.

Itachi se puso de pie pero inmediatamente fue arrojado al suelo. Se enderezó y lo empujaron. Recobró su equilibrio y estabilizó su respiración, ganando valor. Y también enojo. Esta vez, cuando Fugaku planeaba patearlo, él lo esquivó y fue directo al brazo que mutilaba a su madre. Lo mordió con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus lágrimas emergían desde el más profundo desconsuelo.

Mikoto cayó al suelo por la repentina pérdida de equilibrio después de su liberación. Fugaku gritó dos veces antes de que por fin Itachi lo soltara. Sangre escurría por entre la madera del piso, pequeñas gotas bajaban desde un pequeño torrente. Fugaku se apoyó contra una pared sosteniendo su brazo herido, con una respiración errática observó a Itachi ayudando a su madre para que se pusiera de pie. Lo iba a arremeter, hasta que Sasuke se interpuso.

—¡Ya basta papá!

Mikoto e Itachi se dirigieron a la sala cerrando las puertas tras de sí, permaneciendo toda esa noche encerrados en la sala.

·

A la mañana siguiente Fugaku no estaba en la casa. Sasuke había sido quien tocó a la puerta avisando que papá ya no se encontraba y que Mikoto e Itachi podían salir. Mikoto lucía pálida y abatida, Itachi estaba igualmente pálido y cansado. A pesar de su estado Mikoto les preparó el desayuno y los ayudó para que asistieran a la escuela como si nada hubiese sucedido.

En el recorrido ambos hermanos no se daban la mano, algo que siempre habían acostumbrado a hacer. Mantenían una distancia de un metro, no hablaban ni se miraban. Algo cambió entre ellos, no se sabía qué era exactamente, pero una brecha nació, una pequeña brecha que se convertiría en un desierto.

·

Varios días habían pasado, Fugaku y Mikoto dejaron de hablarse pero poco a poco —para confusión de Itachi— fueron tratándose de manera normal, incluso llegando a abrazarse. No lo comprendía. No comprendía a los adultos. ¿Ellos se odiaban en unos momentos y después de un tiempo volvían a amarse como si nada?

Se quedaba pensando en eso cada vez que los observaba comportarse de manera cariñosa, a escondidas. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

¿Cuál era la realidad?

Sin embargo, a pesar del confuso reconcilio, Fugaku no cambió su manera de ser para con él. Todavía sentía sus vibras negativas pero con el paso del tiempo no lo culpó por sentirse así. Comprendía que no todos podían agradarse unos a otros. A veces, hasta la más impensable persona te odia y tú no te das cuenta —Aunque Itachi agradecía saber que Fugaku lo odiaba—.

Fue haciéndose a la idea de que ya no debía verse obligado a cumplir con expectativas que jamás serían reconocidas. Al menos no por Fugaku. Por eso, comenzó a comportarse tal cual era, se mostraba más abierto a sus compañeros de clase y no era indiferente a los elogios de las féminas. Él era solamente cálido con su hermano menor y su madre, porque Fugaku le había inculcado la idea de que mostrar debilidad ante otras personas era suicidio social. Pero a Itachi le agradó ganarse más amigos, dándose cuenta que las enseñanzas de Fugaku sólo tenían las intenciones de hacerlo sufrir. Aportó su ayuda a otras personas que necesitaban guía en los estudios, fue tutor y llegó a ser ayudante de varios maestros.

Fue así como ganó experiencia.

Daba su ayuda a los demás y se sorprendió por primera vez cuando ellos le dijeron que antes era muy serio y hasta gruñón. Se preguntaban qué había sucedido con el anterior Itachi Uchiha que solamente estaba interesado en ser el mejor de todos sin importarle los demás. Él también se había preguntado eso en su momento.

Comenzó a salir con chicas y dio su primer beso. Sus relaciones no eran muy estables pero no terminaban de mala manera. De hecho, todas las chicas con las que alguna vez salió seguían siendo sus amigas a pesar de que salía con alguna otra. Tampoco era como si saliera con una cada semana, él se preocupaba por hacerlas sentir cómodas y felices y así, además de estar en una relación, nacía una amistad. Lo más que duró con una chica fueron diez meses. Y cada una de ellas —no importando el tiempo que duraba la relación— le enseñó muchas cosas acerca de las mujeres.

Fue aprendiendo a tratarlas y escucharlas antes de hacer un movimiento riesgoso, aprendió a ser más pasivo de una manera cálida y reconfortante, y así hasta se ganaba el cariño de las maestras y las vecinas.

Mas la relación entre su madre y Fugaku todavía le parecía disparatada.

Él sabía que a ninguna mujer le gustaba ser golpeada, insultada o infravalorada. Ellas querían confianza y autoestima. Entonces, ¿qué clase de amor era al que su madre y Fugaku estaban jugando?

Su relación se le hacía cada vez más rara e inconexa.

Tal como Sasuke y él.

No lo notó al principio, pero ahora pasaba más tiempo fuera de casa —salía con amigos, era tutor de algunos de sus compañeros y prestaba horas extras a la escuela—. Fue haciéndose más... ausente de la presencia maternal y hermandad entre él y Sasuke. Pero él intentaba, quería dedicar su tiempo libre a Sasuke. Su hermano menor había sido su primer amigo pero, cada vez que intentaba ofrecer su cariño Sasuke lo rechazaba.

Sasuke se alejaba de todos y se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto, leyendo o durmiendo. Su mamá había dicho una vez que era parte del crecimiento, y que era mejor dejarlo solo y que él mismo intentara hablar con los demás a obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería. Itachi no estaba muy convencido de esto, siempre sospechó que algo extraño sucedía con Sasuke desde aquella vez en la que había sido mordido a los 5 años —ahora tenía 12—, pero se resistía de presionarlo y al final terminaba por jamás tocar a su puerta.

Itachi sabía que Sasuke no presumía de muchos amigos. Le preocupaba que su hermano se hiciera muy solitario.

—No hay de qué preocuparse—le dijo una vez su mamá mientras él comía y ella lavaba los platos.

Afuera anochecía y Sasuke todavía no regresaba a casa.

—Pero dices que salió desde la tarde y ya se está oscureciendo.

—En este pueblo no hay malas personas, todos nos conocemos lo suficiente. Además, Sasuke conoce muy bien el bosque, Itachi.

No había animales salvajes ni tampoco personas de las cuales desconfiar, pero aún así no podía evitar preocuparse por su hermano.

—Sasuke ha estado saliendo con una niña, ojalá los vieras, se llevan muy bien. Debe estar con ella en estos momentos.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí —contestó Mikoto enjuagando un plato—. Si bien recuerdo es la hija única de los Haruno. ¿Te platiqué alguna vez de ese matrimonio?

—Sí, creo recordar un poco—dijo él, ubicando rápidamente a la niña de cabello rosado que igualmente prestaba sus horas extras en la escuela, y a la que había visto en algunas ocasiones. Itachi no olvidaba un rostro; mucho menos una cabellera rosada.

—Es muy triste que Mebuki no pueda tener más hijos. La niña es la adoración de ambos—Itachi se llevó una cucharada de sopa y se preguntó desde cuándo Sasuke conocía a Sakura—. Sasuke me platicó que son muy idealistas y que no rezan, y que el papá de Sakura habla francés, creo que le está ensañando algunas palabras a tu hermano; sólo espero que no groserías.

Itachi sonrió ante el fingido tono antipático de su mamá. Él sabía que el matrimonio Haruno —según por lo que su madre le había contado— era una familia respetada, así que su madre siendo algo bromista al respecto le resultaba relajante. No la había visto sonreír o bromear desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Entonces no van a la iglesia? —preguntó haciéndose el desinteresado.

Mikoto se dio un poco la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Sí, sí van. Los he visto un par de veces pero yo diría que ellos no son el tipo de personas religiosas. No digo que esté mal, por supuesto que cada quien decide qué creer, es sólo que...

—¿Mm?

—Ya sabes, ellos vienen de la ciudad y en este pueblo cualquier persona que venga de fuera es casi una celebridad. Ellos son muy amigables pero su estilo de vida es poco ortodoxo.

—Sabes que Sasuke es muy especial y él mismo sabe qué está mal y qué está bien.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Mikoto en un tono meditabundo mientras secaba los platos—. A mí no me preocupa, confío en ellos. El que no confía es tu padre.

Itachi sintió una pequeña espina enterrarse en su pecho. Él sabía que su mamá no albergaba las intenciones de herirlo con ese comentario, pero hacía mucho tiempo que dejó de ver a Fugaku como una figura paternal.

—Sasuke y ella van a la iglesia los domingos por la mañana; creo que es el único día en el cual tu hermano se levanta temprano sin obligación. ¿Por qué no vas con ellos? —sugirió con una sonrisa finalizando su labor en la cocina.

—Sí, claro.

Mikoto sonrió más ampliamente. Era una costumbre para ella que Itachi le diera el visto bueno a todas las cosas para así poderse sentir relajada. Itachi le aportaba seguridad.

—Bueno, me voy a dormir. Recuerda lavar tu plato.

—Sí.

·

Había terminado todas sus labores en la casa, su tarea escolar estaba finalizada desde el viernes en la tarde y no tenía tutorías que dar o tareas extraescolares. A Itachi siempre le gustó tener tiempo libre para irse al bosque y reflexionar, era un secreto para todos, pero Itachi escribía pequeñas historias que después escondía en una pequeña caja la cual ocultaba entre unas rocas del peñasco. Esas historias eran el único secreto que él mantenía a su madre, era lo más personal para él.

Los sábados se los dedicaba a la casa, ayudaba a limpiar y a cocinar, y si faltaba algo más lo terminaba la mañana del domingo para no molestar a su mamá. Sin embargo, ese domingo era diferente, tenía un compromiso con su hermano y su amiga, por lo que Mikoto había insistido en que se fuera y la dejara terminar con el lavado de las cortinas.

—Sólo queda un par Itachi, vete ya. Perderás de vista a tu hermano.

Itachi miró a su mamá, quien se encontraba en la entrada principal. Siempre deseó poder tener el don de dibujar y pintar como muchos artistas famosos, así podría mostrarle a su madre lo hermosa que se veía en la entrada rodeada de todas esas rosas.

—Está bien.

Sasuke lo estaba esperando a unos cuantos metros de los escalones de la entrada, con una expresión seria. Comenzaron a caminar y no tardó mucho en hablar.

—Porqué tuviste que decirle que "sí "a mamá —expresó más como comentario que pregunta.

Itachi suspiró.

—¿Desde cuándo conoces a los Haruno?

—¿Para qué quieres saber?

—Simple curiosidad.

—Desde hace unos años.

—¿Años? Mamá me lo comentó como si apenas tuvieras unos meses de conocer a su hija.

—Pues no todo lo que le digo a mamá es cierto.

—No debes mentirle a mamá, Sasuke—entonó con tono severo, deteniendo la caminata.

—Ella siempre quiere entrometerse en mi vida.

—Mamá se preocupa por nosotros, Sasuke. No se está entrometiendo y no lo hace con malas intenciones. De todos modos, jamás debes mentir.

—Sí, sí, de acuerdo.

Itachi observó cómo su hermano continuaba caminando con paso despreocupado. Casi igual que Fugaku.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio el resto del camino, hasta que Itachi notó movimiento a unos cuantos metros enfrente de ellos y vio una cabellera rosada mecerse de repente. No dio un paso más. Sasuke levantó el brazo, como un saludo seco a la acompañante que se les unía en ese cruce de caminos del bosque.

—¡Hola Sasuke! —gritó alegremente, agitando su brazo.

Las campanas de la iglesia comenzaron a sonar.

* * *

·

·

·

_Y finalmente- he actualizado ¡yay! dos actualizaciones en un día (aunque no de la misma historia). Muchas gracias por la espera y darme su apoyo lectores, yo creía que mi irresponsabilidad y mi abandono depresivo causaría el desinterés pero me sorprende que todavía sigan conmigo. Los amo. Gracias. _

_Saludos,_

_Monochronus_

_pd. cualquier error encontrado -ya sea ortográfico o de trama- ... ¡disculpen! ando enferma -de la mente siempre he estado-, me dio fiebre y escribí el capítulo no estando en mis cinco sentidos así que... perdonen mis errores._


	12. Génesis 3

Parte VIII

* * *

_Where you come from is gone, where you thought you were going never was there, and where you are is no good unless you can get away from it._

**—Flannery O'Connor**

* * *

**GÉNESIS**

**[3/3]**

·

Árboles encorvados con las ramas temblando como sonámbulo. El espejo del lago atrapa la imagen borrosa de los árboles y lo descuartiza en pequeños trozos. De vez en cuando el vapor del viento alza las hojas y unas cuantas caen suavemente en la superficie del espejo. El celaje de las nubes es apreciable en el agua cristalina. Un tranquilo y triste silencio.

La voz de Sakura transmuta oídos, tiene una apariencia que como primera impresión no concordaría con su voz de bizcocho. Hay un viento que la rodea y no la deja en ningún instante, protegiéndola del Sol y los insectos. Sus pies dan pequeños saltos y de su boca no paran de salir frases cargadas de adjetivos. El rostro incandescente y los labios como el borde de una galaxia.

Itachi mira al frente, el horizonte del camino siendo acariciado por la ventisca fría. No hay casi polvo en el suelo, las hojas están tornándose ya amarillentas y el verdor del pasto se está oscureciendo. Su hermano camina más delante de su trayecto, con Sakura muy cercas de su lado. Los ojos de ella debieron ser creados para colmarse de miel por dentro, no estaba seguro, de vez en cuando desea estar ciego para no tener que atraparla viendo detrás de su espalda, dirigiendo miradas furtivas. Sabe que ella tiene un interés en él, pero no sabe si responder a su mensaje sea correcto. Después de todo, Sasuke no gustaba de compartir nada, ni siquiera sus sentimientos.

Las pestañas de Sakura tiemblan con cada vistazo que le dedica. Jamás notó esto antes, sabía que Sakura era la nueva mejor amiga de Sasuke, hija de personas liberales y extremadamente idealistas, pero no que podía voltear estómagos y cegar con tan sólo un par de iris.

Sasuke camina con las manos escondidas, el labio inferior le tiembla y aprieta la mandíbula cuando Sakura le habla de sus grandes hallazgos en el patio trasero de su casa. Flores, insectos, conejos, pequeñas hadas en las hojas.

Itachi presiente que algo anda mal con Sasuke. Por las noches, mientras finge dormir, siente que su pequeño hermano entreabre la puerta y se asoma para verlo. Pasan minutos y él no se acerca ni mueve su cuerpo de entre la rendija. Es como si se contuviera de hablarle, de tocarlo o no creyera que él esté ahí. Pero por alguna razón va en la madrugada y lo observa, sabe que Sasuke quiere comunicarse con él pero no lo hace. Eso es suficiente para quitarle el sueño también.

Apresurarse y obligarlo no es su estilo, su pequeño hermano sabe que si necesita su ayuda él gustoso se la dará. No soportaría si Sasuke estuviera guardándose secretos que lo despiertan a media noche y lo hacen correr a su cuarto. Itachi desea protegerlo, y puede llegar a hacerlo incluso si Sasuke se rehúsa. Por el momento esperará, pero no mucho más. No cree aguantar más la fría distancia que los está separando.

Las hojas crujen y dos abejorros zumban a la distancia. El borrón rosa se pavonea en el denso viento. Itachi encuentra curioso cómo Sakura hace pocos movimientos con la cabeza y todavía así el cabello parece retar a la gravedad. Es algodón de azúcar.

**·**

Los tres están en la misa, Sakura sentada entre ambos y ellos alejados más allá de su pequeño cuerpo. La ausencia de Sasuke es notoria, su cuerpo está ahí, pero la mente de su pequeño hermano deambula entre el cristo crucificado y el agua bendita. No hay sustancia en los ojos de él, simplemente se ha ido.

Sakura repite los rezos con un petulante acento, sus labios, pequeños y húmedos, sonríen después de cada palabra. Ella habla con una sonrisa. La blancura de su piel le recuerda la vajilla que su madre cela con tanto ahínco. Mikoto protege cada plato y vaso como si en este mundo no existiese algo más valioso. No usa ni una cuchara de porcelana ni cuando las vecinas se invitan a tomar el té. Itachi, desde que nació, fue criado con este sentimiento de celar y de proteger la vajilla. Nadie toca la porcelana; nada ni nadie lástima a su mamá.

Sakura tiene la facilidad de transmitir una vulnerabilidad, misma que la de una pequeña y refinada taza. Una pequeña pieza de porcelana, con infinitos detalles en su relieve.

Se sientan y Sasuke se inclina para decirle algo a Sakura, sin que Itachi pueda siquiera adivinar alguna vocal del secreto susurrado. Ella empieza a columpiar las rodillas y a encogerse en su asiento, obviamente cohibida y la vez emocionada.

Cuando todo termina, las personas se ponen inmediatamente de pie. La alegoría comienza en la puerta de la iglesia y confunden la percepción de Itachi, todos esos colores de ojos desviando su atención. No ve a Sasuke ni a Sakura, ellos son pequeños y él tiene que tropezar de vez en cuando para poder alzar el cuello.

Al salir dirige su mirada a cada pequeña cabeza que revolotea en el patio, jugando y riendo. Ninguna de ellas le pertenece a Sasuke o a la pequeña Sakura, no hay ni un borrón carbonizado acompañado de dulce algodón de azúcar.

Baja los escalones analizando cada rostro, apenas está considerando preguntar por el paradero de su hermano cuando por fin los devisa entre un par de arbustos, caminando de la mano hacia unos árboles. Itachi trota hacia ellos.

La pequeña Sakura es la primera que siente su cercanía, ella voltea su nene rostro y parece sorprendida de verlo. Después ve cómo se deprime.

Sasuke voltea, frustrado al verlo a unos cuantos metros detrás de ellos. Es obvio que ha arruinado los planes de su pequeño hermano.

—Sasuke, vamos a casa —le dice con tono tranquilo, mirando a Sakura en lugar de al susodicho—, recuerda que mamá quiere que le ayudemos a limpiar.

—Voy a jugar un rato con Sakura. Dile a mamá que llegaré en un rato.

—Le prometimos ayudarla, y ella no me dijo nada respecto a un permiso para que fueras a jugar.

Sakura los observa silenciosa, esperando la respuesta de Sasuke que tarda unos angustiantes segundos.

—Tú le prometiste ayudarla, _yo no. _

Veneno. Agrio y rancio.

—Sasuke, está bien, otro día jugaremos —ella habla dulcemente, tratando de amortiguar la escupida sucia y el enlace de miradas unidas con reprimenda y rebeldía—...además, yo tampoco le dije a mamá que iba a jugar contigo. Nos vemos...

La mano de Sakura se deslizó de la de Sasuke, sin reproches. Ella pasó por un lado de Itachi, sonriendo tenuemente, y él, aunque quiso, no pudo darle una franca sonrisa.

Hay un pequeño halo entre los árboles, detrás de Sasuke, una luz amarillenta que ilumina los pequeños ojos de su hermano. Itachi lo observa, planeando sus siguientes palabras.

—Hermano...

—Cállate.

—Sasuke.

Sasuke hace un puchero y aprieta sus dedos, dudando si continuar con su enojo. Tras varios segundos pasa por un lado de Itachi, el cual termina por seguirlo en completo silencio.

La pequeña figura de su hermano va por delante, tratando de caminar con seguridad, ignorando las piedras con las que tropieza y apretando los dedos ante el dolor en los pies. Su pequeña espalda expresando _"aléjate, no camines a mi lado, tampoco frente a mí"_

E Itachi respeta su silencioso deseo.

**·**

Ahora, el ancho de la espalda proyecta una sombra mayor, angosta y larga, lo suficiente para tocar el umbral del bosque. Sakura abre la puerta, ignorando las exclamaciones de Itachi quien parece acercarse más y más con el chirrido de las llantas.

Una ventisca de viento le lleva el distinguido aroma de Sasuke a las fosas nasales. Él está en el último escalón, con el cabello caído en la frente y los ojos relucientes en rojos, como si de ambos se hubiera derramado sangre.

—Itachi.

A estas alturas no sabe si fue la voz de Sasuke o la de ella. Pero Itachi ha escuchado, él está justo detrás de su cuerpo, su figura sentada apenas asomándose entre sus curvas y la línea recta de la puerta. Igualmente, la expresión es borrosa y oscura.

—Sakura, haz lo que te dije.

La voz de Itachi parece venir del mismo mar. Sus pies tiemblan un poco y no puede apartar la mirada de Sasuke, temiendo que en cualquier momento él aproveche su descuido y cometa una tragedia.

—Pasa, Sasuke. Tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar.

Ella retrocede, Itachi sujeta su brazo para que no tropiece con él. Finalmente lo mira, con claro temor. No es él. El rostro que apenas comenzaba a brillar y a sonreír, está de nuevo engullido entre un vacío y una sombra.

Los siguientes momentos son irreales. La gran sombra de Sasuke entra a la casa, oscurece absolutamente todo. Sakura esta alejada de ambos, mirando el flujo de los movimientos, el recorrido de Itachi hacia la sala y cómo el aroma y la sombra de Sasuke lo siguen.

—_Ve por esos tomates—_parece decir una cuarta persona en la habitación.

**·**

Una noche de invierno Itachi enfrenta a su pequeño hermano, en el pasillo, con el reflejo azul entrando por las ventanas.

—Sasuke. ¿Qué sucede?, cuéntamelo todo hermano.

La figura se queda quieta, no parpadea. Sasuke ha estado así desde minutos. Ha estado así desde que volvió de aquel hospital con su madre.

—No puedes engañarme, hay palabras que quieren salir de tu boca pero las desvías a tus ojos. Es mucho peor, algún día quedarás ciego.

—Sería mucho mejor así—dice la voz infantil, con apenas tintes de hombre—. Si me quedo ciego, mis ojos no tendrán que ver esta realidad.

—¿Qué realidad te han mostrado en ese lugar?

Itachi comienza a sufrir, recreando escenarios horribles en su cabeza, con su hermano llorando entre sombras rojizas.

—_¿Qué sucede?—hizo una pausa—, ¿qué es aquello que no me puedes decir?_

—_No puedo decirte algo que no sé. _

**·**

Sakura arranca un tomate, demasiado fuerte que el jugo se escurre entre sus dedos y gotea en el suelo. Los ojos están fijos en todo menos que en nada. Las hojas verdes, las flores a su alrededor bien cuidadas en pequeñas macetas rojas, tierra entre los pies y agua escurriendo. Aprieta más el tomate. ¿Por qué nada puede ser cómo ella desea?

No puede siquiera llorar su enojo y tristeza. El rencor está quemando por dentro. Inclusive ahí, rodeada de una tenue luz y un verdor claro, la sombra de Sasuke llega.

Arroja el tomate en la canasta. Un pequeño gusano se arrastra en la tierra, curveando su cuerpo de atrás hacia delante. Sakura recoge la canasta, da pasos firmes y pasa sobre el pequeño parásito.

_Prometí ser más fuerte. _

_Prometí no dejar que nada me derrumbara. _

_Creí en mis esfuerzos. _

_Alimenté nuestras esperanzas. _

_Entonces por qué... ¿por qué estoy a punto de alimentar al mismísimo demonio contra el que he luchado todos estos años?_

**·**

—_Eres mi hermano. _

—_Yo soy tu hermano. _

Y aún así, ese agudo dolor en su espalda que comenzaba a palpitar con más fuerza, le decía todo lo contrario. El mismo recuerdo le cortaba en dos.

El agua fría en la punta de sus pies.

La media y cálida sonrisa de su hermano.

Un suave recuerdo del susurro del mar.

Tiene cara a cara a su pequeño hermano. Su verdugo personal. Sentado en la silla favorita del padre.

—Vaya sorpresa.

—Soy una sorpresa, ¿pero soy una sorpresa desagradable o agradable?

—¿Realmente quieres que responda a eso?

—Ya lo has hecho con otra pregunta.

No puede verle el rostro a Sasuke, a pesar de que lo está mirando directo a los ojos. Qué clase de ilusión está usando en esos momentos... eso no lo sabe. Toda su atención está puesta en el respirar de su cuerpo y los casi imperceptibles movimientos de sus dedos. Sasuke no reacciona primero con el rostro, sino con el cuerpo.

Es triste pensar que debe estar concentrado en cualquiera peligro proveniente de aquel con el que compartió la mitad de su vida. De aquel que dejó de reconocer en la mitad de esa mitad. Incluso ahora no puede sentirse en unión con algún sentimiento. Sasuke no emite algún recuerdo, algún pequeño resentimiento o calor.

—Veo que decidiste echar raíces y dejarte pudrir por todo este lugar, hermano. A decir verdad, no esperaba que siguieras aquí... _con vida. _

Un momentáneo silencio de razonamiento.

—Pero después de todo ella está contigo.

El cuerpo de Itachi reaccionó ante la evocación de Sakura, del aroma y su existencia.

—La tuviste contigo como un ancla. ¿No es así?

**·**

—_Cuando crezcas será tu propia decisión si quieres compartir la vida con un hombre o con una mujer. No soy yo quien debe decidir eso, tú misma has nacido con ese instinto. Solamente recuerda, que esa persona debe hacerte reír en los momentos más tristes y llorar en los más felices. No andes por la vida divagando en muchas personas, entre más busques más difícil será que encuentres algo. Si esa persona también te está buscando, entonces ambas se verán atraídas por el mismo tesoro que tanto ansían. _

Las palabras de mamá retumbaban en cada paso que subía. Fluían con el agua del grifo donde lavaba los tomates. Cortaba más que el cuchillo que estaba utilizando.

—_La persona que ames y te ame, esa persona no tiene por qué complementarte. Jamás busques algo para saciar un vacío, Sakura. Es tu deber auto complementarte, de otra manera, si crees y esperas demasiado, puede que falles y te encuentres más vacía que nunca. Nadie puede llenar nuestros vacíos; nadie más que nosotros mismos, mi amor. _

Todo este tiempo, con cada corte en rodaja, recordó el amor, la comprensión y reciprocidad de su familia. Recordó el funeral de ambos, memorizó todas las sonrisas, y las comparó con la vida que estaba llevando en esos instantes.

¿Qué pensaría su madre de Itachi? ¿Qué pensaría del vacío que comenzaba a notarse en la mitad de su cuerpo?

**·**

—_Puedes decírmelo todo._

—_Si algún día lo recuerdo, lo haré. _

Todos estos años Itachi enterraba esas palabras, esas conversaciones en el olvido para no hacerse más débil por el resentimiento. Y sin embargo, las estaba reviviendo con cada segundo que pasaba en presencia de su hermano. Un palpitar, uno tras otro, tratando de hacerse paso entre las telarañas de la incomprensión y rencor. Palpitares tiernos de amor, tan secos pero aún así tratando de sobrevivir.

—Realmente sigo desconcertado por tu pasada reacción.

Sasuke se inclina hacia delante, sonriendo y mirando a través de los oscuros irises de su hermano mayor.

—Aquella vez en la cual te preguntaron cómo habías resbalado. No dijiste nada. Me miraste, te detuviste en el rostro de mamá, y le dijiste algo que la destrozó.

—_Porque quería morir. _

—Porque quería morir. Porque querías suicidarte. ¿Quién piensa en suicidarse frente a su hermano menor? ¿Quién le dice eso a su madre enfrente de tantas personas?... te apuesto a que ni siquiera viste el rostro de Sakura.

Itachi miraba pasivo, el metal de las llantas brillando frente a un fuego.

—Ya lo he recordado.

Fue entonces cuando las largas pestañas se abrieron y dieron paso a un pequeño rayo de luz.

—¿Tú lo recuerdas?, esa gran pregunta que me hiciste, Itachi.

—_¿Qué sucede?_

—Si la elaboras ahora mismo, la respuesta será tan larga e increíble.

Su pequeño hermano no dejaba de sonreír.

—Han venido conmigo dos personas: el abogado del diablo y también su doctor. Pero ambos no saben que trabajan para esa entidad. Verás... _incluso yo no lo sabía. _

Pasaron destellos, memorias repulsivas y cortinas de sombras por todo el rostro de Sasuke.

—Has sido tan afortunado, Itachi.

**·**

—_Debes estar preparada para la más temible de las crisis que ha enfrentado este mundo, Sakura. _

Un plato decorado con rodajas rojas, desde el borde terminando en el centro. Tan perfecto. Sakura lo observó, trayendo consigo recuerdos de tardes coloridas en la casa de Sasuke.

—_No todas las personas son lo suficientemente fuertes como para lidiar con tal crisis. Algunas terminan siendo dañadas e incluso rotas por siempre. Se convierten en personas peligrosamente corruptas. _

—_Tu madre tiene razón, Sakura. Hay personas que sólo buscan sentirse como todos los demás, pero terminan corrompiéndolas incluso con deseo. Tan sólo para no sentirse solos o no comprendidos. Aléjate de esas personas. _

_Personas en busca de fieles seguidores. Creyentes y devotos. Son un tipo nuevo de secta que no tiene nombre ni identidad. Una secta mundial de pobres personas depresivas y consumidas por los demás. _

Al pensar en eso, al recordar las palabras que sus padres siempre rezaban, el rostro de Sasuke se reflejaba en sus verdes ojos.

**·**

—¿Te acuerdas de _él_?

Él. Humano. Hombre. Creador. Padre. La sonrisa entre las sombras. Tu verdadera familia.

—Sí—respondió Itachi, con el sonido de aquel helicóptero en sus oídos, el amargo sentimiento en su pecho al recordar el rechazo de Fugaku.

—No vas a creer todo lo que me dijo.

**·**

45 minutos. Sakura llevaba esperando con las manos sobre el fregadero, totalmente indispuesta a llevar ese plato de tomates dentro de esa habitación. Rechazaba la idea de que justamente en ese instante, Sasuke se encontraba hablando con Itachi. Negaba esa realidad. Deseaba borrarla y arrastrar consigo a Itachi dentro de una habitación, solos y quietos, escuchando y tratando de remendar su relación.

Se mantuvo así, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada. Escuchando el reloj, las termitas, el latido de su corazón. Ignorando las lágrimas que habían comenzado a derramarse sobre el fregadero.

—_Porque quería morir. _

Le enseñaron, grabaron en toda su mente, que nadie debería desear morir. Mamá y papá creían que la muerte venía cuando era debido, de manera justa. Pero nadie debía desearla, semejante arrogancia era despreciable. A Sakura sólo le causaba mucha tristeza. Y escuchar esas palabras provenir de Itachi fueron demasiado. Ella misma había arriesgado su vida, las creencias de sus padres y su amor, tan sólo para salvarlo.

Que él haya dicho eso fue demasiado doloroso, en todos los sentidos.

Se estaba dado cuenta, que todo aquello que fue inculcado con tanto amor, lo olvidó de a poco, con cada momento que pasaba con Itachi. No podía describirlo. Todas sus creencias daban la vuelta y se convertían en signo contrario. Y era así que aprendía que sus padres siempre tuvieron la razón.

Nadie puede llenar un vacío en otra persona. Es sólo una ilusión.

Deseaba que ellos le hubieran enseñado cómo lidiar con toda esta situación. Deseaba tenerlos con ella. Sakura miró el plato con más significado. Lo sostuvo y comenzó a caminar fuera de la cocina.

En medio del pasillo se detuvo, frente a la gran puerta de la sala. Todo seguía silencioso, casi claustrofóbico.

52 minutos.

Había fallado en salvar a Itachi. Había fallado en seguir el consejo de sus padres. Estaba fallando una y otra vez, y no dudaba en que había caído en esa mencionada crisis.

53 minutos.

Alguien se levantó, pudo sentirlo. Era Sasuke. Su sombra se movía de nuevo. Itachi colocó las manos sobre las llantas de su silla, el metal reflejando las piernas que se movían hacia la entrada.

Un deja vú, donde el hermano menor camina frente al mayor, y la pequeña está tras los árboles observando todo. Pero a diferencia de aquella vez, el rostro de Sasuke está relajado y el de Itachi es difuminado y oscuro entre los reflejos naranjas y amarillentos tras la botella de alcohol.

La mano de Sasuke toca la perilla, y empuja. Sakura recibe toda la sombra, el aroma y el golpe de su mirada. Sasuke se hace a un lado, dejándole ver una visión peor.

La figura de Itachi encorvada en la silla, con la mirada muerta y los labios hacia abajo. La ropa ceniza, el cabello cubriéndole casi la expresión.

En cualquier momento siente que dejará caer el plato. Sasuke estira su brazo y toma ágilmente dos rodajas entre sus dedos, llevándoselas a la boca.

—Sakura.

Está tan paralizada, no puede pensar en nada más que en las siguientes palabras que él dirá.

Algo ha sucedido. Terribles cosas han sido reveladas. Los ojos de Itachi se posan en su corazón, y sabe que algo está a punto de cambiar para siempre.

—Lleva ese plato a la cocina y prepara toda mi ropa. No empaques nada más que mi ropa.

No acaba de comprenderlo, pero aún así ella pregunta lo más obvio:

—¿Por qué?

Sasuke vuelve a deslizar los dedos para sostener tres rodajas de jugoso tomate.

—Eres libre.

_Ruidos de llamas húmedas quemando el cielo._

—He decidido irme con Sasuke.

* * *

·

·

·

**Cómo me detesto por esto. He decidido pegar mi trasero a la silla y terminar de una vez por todas este capítulo. No le he dado una revisada, perdonen mi tardanza, los errores, la redundancia o sin sentidos que haya escrito, pero realmente quiero terminar esto (ughhhh ajsgmgpls!). Los próximos días no podré hacer nada, por eso quise publicarlo ahora, así que ya después lo revisaré hah (se ahorca). **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ¡de veras! Y lo sé, soy pésima, he dejado un tipo de cliffhanger heh. Pero siento que he deshecho un nudo mayor y que ahora puedo avanzar con más facilidad en la trama, así que... puede que eso me ayude a actualizar más frecuentemente. Ughh eso si no caigo en otro vortice del olvido. En fin... gracias a todos aquellos que siguen leyendo, ¡lo siento tanto por la espera!, no me detesten más de lo que ya lo hago *sigh***

**¡Buenas noches!**

·

_pd. Pasen por mi perfil para que pueden checar otra historia inspirada en uno de mis dibujos, recién iniciada por ¡firey girl!_

·


	13. Ilusión del presente

Parte IX

* * *

**ILUSIÓN DEL PRESENTE**

·

Debía estar dormida, alguna de sus diferentes y horribles pesadillas que la despertaban en la línea del amanecer y la noche. Se asomaba al cuarto de Itachi y lo veía respirar tranquilamente, con la expresión tranquila y el cuerpo desligado del plano real. Un ligero placer era ir de una pesadilla a un estado tranquilo. Sin embargo no en esos momentos. No era una pesadilla, no habría visión alguna de Itachi durmiendo tranquilamente. Nunca más.

Voces iban y venían, el arrullo de las respiraciones y el mar en sus bronquios estallaba contra todos sus órganos. Pasaban sobre su cabeza y se reunían a su alrededor, todas esas palabras incoherentes que se formaban en hirientes frases. Un ligero dolor en el abdomen, un pinchazo en el ventrículo izquierdo. No estaba en su cama dormida —cómo deseaba ver la línea del horizonte tras la ventana—, sus ojos veían la realidad tal cual era —pozos de musgo—, pero su conciente jamás lo aceptaría.

—¿Acaso no le escuchaste? —la voz de Sasuke parecía provenir desde el bosque. Ella jamás le miró.

No cambió el ritmo de su respiración al hablar y dirigir su atención más abajo, donde Itachi ya le esperaba.

—Itachi, qué... ¿qué dices?

Se alcanzaba a ver su propio horrorizado reflejo en las pupilas oscuras y difuminadas. Él desatendió sus palabras por completo, cerró sus parpados y movió las manos sobre las llantas de su silla. Itachi pasó por un lado suyo, una fría ola de viento.

—Me iré con Sasuke. Si no quieres ayudarme a empacar, muy bien, haz lo que te plazca. Eres libre—la dulce sorpresa de nuevo, palabras sobre el silencio ensordecedor.

Pequeñas gotas de agua. Itachi entró a su cuarto, Sakura no miró atrás, sólo escuchó e interpretó cada sonido que provenía de la habitación. Cada prenda arrojada en el viento, cada cajón abierto y cerrado, los latidos y el chirrido del metal de su silla. Una maleta en la cama, la suave caricia de cada prenda cayendo una sobre otra dentro de la maleta.

Ella cerró los puños con temblor, inválida del corazón, y dirigió su mirada a Sasuke. La silueta del hermano menor era más alta que la de ella por casi cabeza y media, la atemorizaba, le infundía una energía contraria que la mantuvo a distancia, pequeños vellos en su muñeca erizados.

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?, ¿qué rayos has hecho?

—Itachi es un hombre adulto que puede tomar sus propias decisiones, Sakura—susurró rayando en arrogancia, con una luz azulada reflejada en su rostro que le adhería un frío semblante—. Puedo ver en tu rostro que aunque finges querer dar batalla, muy en el fondo—señaló su pecho— no quieres ni intentar detenerlo—sentenció.

Mentira —alguien dijo por entre el sonido del choque del mar—

—Debes estar aliviada, el plomo dentro de ti esta siendo sustraído y es natural que te sientas contenta. No sigas fingiendo algo que no sientes.

Mentira —susurraron en la oscura y profunda pincelada del cielo—

—Sasuke, cállate.

—Tus palabras demuestran estar a mi favor, ni siquiera quieres darte cuenta lo mucho que te pone feliz deshacerte de mi hermano.

—¡He dicho que te calles!

Desde el cuarto de Itachi se escuchó un leve crujido. Sakura alzó la voz en agonía interna.

Sasuke no sabía absolutamente nade sobre su relación, ¿cómo se atrevía a darle juicios?, ¿cómo podía estar tan tranquilo cuando todo a su alrededor no dejaba de temblar y derrumbarse? Sakura tragó dióxido y se limpió las lágrimas con coraje. Tan sólo intentaba manipularla, él jamás comprendería cómo se sentía.

—Acéptalo—él se acercó peligrosamente, ella no hizo esfuerzo para mantener la distancia—, estás apunto de estallar por dentro, de puro goce y libertad, ¿a qué no se siente bien estar a tan poco de ir y revolcarte con todos allá fuera? —una mirada desinteresada y vacía tras las palabras.

Sakura lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, pero él apenas retrocedió un poco para dejarla respirar.

—Basta de distracciones. Quiero que me digas qué fue lo que le dijiste, ¿cómo o con qué lo has amenazado para que quiera irse contigo?

Sasuke le dio un vistazo de aversión.

—Yo no he amenazado a nadie, él lo ha decidido. No comiences a inventar excusas para hacerte sentir mejor. Nadie aquí está siendo obligado a nada. Bueno, en realidad la única cosa a la que te verás obligada será a abandonar la casa, porque ya no estarás casada con mi hermano, y por lo tanto la propiedad no será más tuya. ¿Comprendes? Los papeles de divorcio se te enviarán a tu nueva dirección... si es que consigues una. No te atrevas a posponer más la situación.

¿Divorcio, eh? No tenía más palabras que decir a Sasuke. Retrocedió y se dirigió al cuarto de Itachi. Sintió el fuerte agarre en su muñeca, giró y lo golpeó lo suficientemente fuerte en el brazo como para que la dejara ir.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Voy a hablar con Itachi y eso no te incumbe. No intentes detenerme.

Por la manera en que los parpados le temblaban pudo interpretar que su frustración crecía y el peligro comenzaba a elevarse, pero no se dejó intimidar. Avanzó con rapidez sintiendo aún la hostilidad en su espalda.

**·**

**·**

El sonido del cierre no la acobardó. Itachi se encontraba a un lado de la cama con la maleta aparentemente ya lista. Y su semblante le notificaba la hora de su partida.

No lo iba a permitir.

—¿Cómo puedes dejarte manipular por tu hermano menor? ¿Has perdido el sentido común? Sasuke es peligroso, no estarás a salvo con él en la condición que estás. No dejes que esto nos haga retroceder, Itachi, hemos hecho demasiado hasta ahora. ¡Por favor, detén este sin sentido ahora mismo!

Itachi le dio la espalda mientras se dirigía a uno de los cajoneros.

—No puedes ir en serio al decir que te irás. ¿Qué te ha dicho, te ha amenazado con hacerte algo? Habla, dime qué es lo que sucede, ¡no te puedes ir así como si nada!, no trates de ignorarme.

Dos mundos estaban colisionando en su interior.

—Explícame lo que está sucediendo porque no entiendo nada.

—No hay nada que explicar, Sakura. Es tan simple como es. Me iré, Sasuke me necesita.

—¿Sasuke te necesita?—preguntó incrédula— ¿Para qué?

—Son asuntos que no te conciernen en lo absoluto. He visto mis propios errores, y estoy cansado de retroceder. He decidido comenzar una nueva vida y borrar de una vez por todas sucesos que no debieron ser... comenzando por nuestra falsa relación.

—¿F-Fal...sa?

No se molestó en darle la cara con las siguientes palabras:

—Me aproveché de ti. Ni siquiera me agradas en realidad. Lo intentamos, pero es muy incómodo fingir que nos importa, porque tanto tú como yo sabemos que estaremos mejor el uno sin el otro. ¿No lo crees? Hemos dado saltos sobre piedras que a veces son redondas y faciles de pisar, nos hemos acostado sobre ellas y disfrutado del atardecer. Pero la mayoría del tiempo estamos mutilando nuestros dedos sobre rocas puntiagudas, a veces resbalamos al suelo y ninguno de los dos desea levantarse. Odio esos días, odio tener que despertar y verte como si nada pasara en realidad.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Sakura navegaba con su padre, cerca de las costas pescando o simplemente platicando con las gaviotas sobre su halo.

—Somos estorbos innecesarios. Lo último que compartimos estuvo bien... pero no creo poder soportarlo más. Será miserable. Tampoco creo que tú lo logres. Es mucho mejor si lo terminamos de una vez por todas.

Eran unos días brillantes, no podía distinguir dónde comenzaba el cielo y dónde terminaba el océano. Le gustaba lo plano que era el horizonte, el hermoso reflejo del Sol. Pero cuando llegaba la noche las llamas desde el otro continente se alzaban al cielo, y los gritos de personas se perdían en la lejanía del viento. Desde su posición podía observar impasible la masacre de la guerra, su padre a un lado suyo, susurrando rezos para las almas que subían o bajaban.

Sakura cubrió su rostro, mortificada y presionada hasta la ansiedad. Similar a cómo dormía después de hacer esos viajes al océano. Algo parecido al llanto comenzó a emerger de sus labios, aunque no estaba segura si era eso o un grito lo que quería abrirse paso en su garganta. Dentro escuchaba los rezos de su padre, quien no creía en ningún dios y todavía pedía el perdón para personas anónimas.

—No puedes decirlo en serio. No puedes irte.

—Lo superaremos.

—Ni siquiera me estás mirando a los ojos. No te esfuerzas.

—Es mejor si no nos vemos. No me mires al pasar.

Uno. Dos. Tal vez tres o cuatro minutos. Pero el frío permanecía, el viento que quedó detrás de la trayectoria de despedida se arremolinaba a su alrededor. El aroma del cuarto disminuía poco a poco al igual que el espacio. De pronto sus propios brazos le parecieron desconocidos y el calor de su cuerpo se esfumó por completo.

Estaba sola.

El eco de la puerta seguía anunciando la ida sin retorno. Una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza.

Después del miedo se atrevió a mirar un poco tras su espalda. La ilusión de los hermanos caminando a la luz de la puerta, desapareciendo tras el vidrio y la madera se quedó grabada en su memoria.

¿No había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo?

Tal vez —pensó horrorizada— Sasuke tenía razón. No le importaba. Aquello era nomás un lazo de dependencia que se cortó de repente. El dolor, la incomodidad y la ansiedad no se quedaban con ella lo suficiente. El escozor de las lágrimas se quedó impregnado en sus mejillas. Un rostro petrificado por sal.

Lento y mortal un vacío se incrustó en ella, una figura negra y amorfa rodeándola por la espalda y adhiriéndose al cuerpo. Era demasiado tarde para buscar hojas verdes en un árbol, el invierno había comenzado.

_Adiós. _

**·**

**·**

El piso brillaba, había reflejos en la madera al igual que en la mesa. Las cortinas estaban recién lavadas y los marcos de las ventanas presumían no tener acumulaciones de polvo. El viento entraba por cada una de ellas silenciosamente, llevando el frío matinal.

El aroma de las flores era fuerte en la cocina y tenue en la sala. La chimenea, vacía, apenas tenía hollín. Cada repisa y foto había sido sacudida. Todos los platos y frascos, incluso la vajilla estaban relucientes. Camas, cajoneros y clóset estaban organizados perfectamente. Las pequeñas figurillas en las repisas estaban ordenadas de la mayor a la menor.

El jardín de la entrada había sido recortado y regado. Las rosas, los arbustos y los árboles bailaban con el viento de manera parsimoniosa. Dentro del invernadero el suelo barrido y las macetas limpias daban un aspecto pulcro.

La casa y su alrededor estaban en armonía. Cada objeto formaba parte de una hermosa composición. Un cuadro para pintar desde el exterior. Sin embargo, había un punto oscuro dentro.

En el cuarto de Sakura las ventanas se encontraban abiertas y la resolana entraba iluminando la mitad del piso de ese cuarto. Sobre su cama una figura oscura dormía. Aquellos ojos habían muerto y no se acostumbraban a la luz. El cuerpo ardía y la columna se deformaba de a momentos y recobraba su forma en segundos. A veces podías escuchar su respiración, rasposa y discontinua. Otras el llanto ligero pero pleno de dolor.

**·**

**·**

Un día alguien tocó a su puerta. La figura negra bajó a trompicones los escalones y corrió azoradamente a la entrada.

—¡Buenos días señora!

Los ojos de la criatura se tornaron profundamente decepcionados al ver a un hombre de mayor edad con un maletín, vestido de traje y sonriente en su entrada mientras se quitaba el sombrero en su presencia.

—¿Es usted Sakura Haruno?

_Sí. _

—He traído los papeles que...

Dejó de escuchar lo siguiente. No se molestó en fingir que lo ignoraba. Sostuvo el paquete que le entregó y cerró la puerta una vez que él se marchó.

Tomó asiento en una de las sillas del comedor. Cogió un cuchillo y abrió el paquete que contenía un fólder amarillo dentro. Lo abrió, lo leyó solo una vez y lo volvió a cerrar y meter en el sobre dejándole sobre la mesa. Desapareció tras el marco y no apareció en todo el día.

**·**

**·**

A veces dormía en el invernadero y otras afuera en el pasto. Las noches en que dormía en su cuarto, ella dejaba las ventanas abiertas y se congelaba. Tal vez así podría dejar de sentir el escozor; era inútil, por las mañanas abría los ojos con pesadez sintiendo el cuerpo dolido e inmovible. Prueba absoluta de un nuevo día mientras el diáfano Sol entraba por la ventana.

Limpiaba la casa, tendía las camas, sacudía múltiples veces. Regaba las plantas, cortaba la maleza. Hacía lo mismo todos los días.

El sobre seguía sobre la mesa, ignorado.

**·**

**·  
**

Duchas frías, baños largos y flojos. Un día durmió en la bañera y despertó sin la mitad de su cuerpo. El agua a mitad del rostro no presumía intenciones de ahogarla y el tostador en sus manos no se molestó en electrocutarla, para su decepción.

A veces andaba desnuda por toda la casa, con la figura negra aún en su espalda. Comía recalentados y el refrigerador se notaba cada vez más vacío, al igual que la alacena. Su silueta abarcaba paredes y la humedad de sus pies dejaba rastros por todas partes. No sabía qué día era exactamente, no veía más el calendario y la radio estaba apagada desde que la arrojó por la ventana.

Vivía dentro de la casa, limpiaba, comía, dejaba de vez en cuando huellas, pero incluso con Itachi la casa tenía un poco de vida. Ahora no existían señales de existencia más que los sordos lloriqueos de las estrellas.

**·**

**·**

La segunda semana alguien llamó de nuevo a la puerta.

—Buenos días señora—de nuevo el sombrero en la mano—. No hemos recibido respuesta de los papeles, así que me he tomado la molestia de recogerlos en persona. ¿Habrá ya firmado?

Blancos y casi brillantes los dientes que lucía el hombre. Reconocía su expresión, algunas personas con las que llegó a hablar la usaban para fingir una especie de empatía hacía su triste vida, cuando por dentro reían y deseaban terminar con la conversación.

—No, aún no me he tomado la molestia de firmarlos—se preocupó por cargar de ironía cada palabra, sin tomar en cuenta que lo miraba con desagrado.

El hombre de traje marrón entonces mostró su verdadera cara.

—Señora, —cruzó sus brazos frente suyo con el maletín entre los dedos— no he venido desde miles de kilómetros para escuchar esas palabras. Me da pena tener que decir esto, pero si usted no ha firmado los papeles para mañana, tendremos que proceder ante una corte... no nos dificulte la situación, estoy seguro que tampoco desea tener que perder su tiempo. Así que háganos el favor de sostener la pluma, y firmar sobre cada línea. No le tomará más de 30 segundos, se lo aseguro. Tenga un buen día—hizo el gesto con el sombrero—, volveré mañana al atardecer y si no desea que me tome más molestias en venir, estaré alojado en el hotel del pueblo donde podrá encontrarme en el número 11. Hasta luego.

**·**

**·**

La tarde de ese mismo día fue al pueblo. Llevaba una falda guinda con el cinturón muy ajustado a la camisa blanca, no lucía joyería pues la llevaba en el bolso que colgaba de su hombro.

Cada persona que ignoraba le dedicaba la mayor de las atenciones. No tenía seguridad en saber si ya todos la juzgaban por su divorcio o simplemente les parecía anormal verla usar tacones altos. Este par jamás los usó, eran nuevos y 8 años guardados cumplían ya. Negros y de tacón grueso caminaban con ella.

Al llegar al pequeño súper mercado se encontró con una conocida que trabajaba ahí, la cual pudo observar, le analizó de pies a cabeza y se detuvo por unos segundos en sus pies.

Sí, eran los tacones negros.

—¡Hola Sakura! Qué bueno es verte por aquí —le dijo con excitación.

En ese momento Sakura decidió ser hipócrita y superficial.

—Hola Maki, también es un gusto verte. ¿Hace un buen día, no lo crees?

—Vaya que sí, el clima es a veces muy bipolar pero hoy ha amanecido perfecto. Es casi irreal. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?, siento que no te he visto por mucho tiempo, ¿todo bien?

El tono personal de Maki comenzaba a molestarle, no tenía energías para alargar más la conversación y la chica no dejaba de echarle vistazos a las piernas cada cinco palabras que decía. Era irritante.

—Todo bien, gracias. Tengo que ir a hacer las compras, nos vemos.

—Oh, claro—la decepción en su voz— nos vemos luego entonces—al no poder saber lo que quería averiguar.

Sakura se alejó hacia los estantes sintiendo la pesada mirada en sus piernas, y cogió una canasta para colocar lo poco que iba a comprar mientras se adentraba más entre los estantes.

Latas de verduras, una caja de cereal de hojuelas, dos cartones de leche y un queso fue todo lo que arrojó a la canasta. Veía la fruta y no se decidía en comprar manzanas o peras. Sin fijarse mucho caminó hacia las frutas y agarró una justo cuando alguien más lo hizo.

—Lo siento—dijo él, por el tono de voz, retirando su mano.

No alcanzó a ver su rostro pues él se retiró rodeando la caja de manzanas. Ella por su parte, cogió tres manzanas y notó lo curioso y parecido que era el color de la fruta al del cabello de aquel hombre. Incluso pudo ver su reflejo en la manzana, notó que al igual que ella, él también la observaba. Sakura colocó las manzanas en una bolsa de plástico y se marchó. El hombre dándole un último vistazo antes de que ella desapareciera de su vista.

**·**

**·  
**

Saliendo del lugar se encontró perdida. ¿Exactamente por qué estaba ahí? Las cosas marchaban demasiado normales como para aceptarlas sin preguntarse. Los días pasaban uno sobre el otro y no notaba la diferencia de cada uno. Posiblemente decidió salir por esa misma razón.

Entonces recordó que esa mañana guardó las joyas en su bolso, y que se había visto al espejo deseando ser un poco más joven. Las joyas de su madre tenían cuatro generaciones de existencia, y esperaba que tuvieran el valor de tan siquiera cuatro dígitos.

Caminó apesadumbrada a la casa de empeño. Al llegar colocó sus dos bolsas de comida sobre una silla y habló con el encargado mientras sacaba las joyas.

Las vieron con lupa, tocaron cada recoveco con mesura, las pusieron en la luz y la sombra. Los dedos no dejaban espacio en lo absoluto, el oro y la plata fueron puestos a prueba y pesados.

Por cada caricia Sakura se sintió violada.

—Buenas noticias señora. Son de oro y plata, además, el diseño es exquisito. ¿Está segura que quiere deshacerse de ellas?

Una mirada lasciva.

—¿Cuál es su valor exacto?

La cantidad no fue la esperada.

—¿Es lo más que valen?

—Eso es lo que vale su peso y diseño, es lo más que puedo ofrecerle.

No existía la posibilidad de que pudiera salir de ese pueblo y encontrar otra casa de empeño. Necesitaba el dinero para tomar ese valor.

—De acuerdo.

La tarde se ocultó tras las montañas. Para cuando llegó a la casa había oscurecido y un búho acompañaba el silencio del bosque.

Sakura encendió la luz del pasillo y dejó las bolsas en la cocina.

El paquete sobre la mesa.

**·**

**·**

Pensó en el color de sus ojos y de su cabello. Rememoró la sensación más intima de su piel y el aroma de su respiración. En aquella sala encendió la chimenea y terminó por abrir una de las tantas botellas que había en la alacena.

La noche giraba en torno a la casa. No había estrellas, sólo una gran Luna llena asomándose por entre las cortinas.

El sobre en la mano izquierda y los papeles en la derecha. La pluma sobre la mesilla y la mirada vacía. He aquí una pauta en su vida. Una tan larga como ella quisiera, dolorosa sin que ella pudiera aminorar el daño. ¿Quién le aseguraba que firmar esos papeles le traería de vuelta la paz que necesitaba? Para esos momentos no creía en alguna otra solución, y era lo suficientemente cobarde como para recordar el episodio en la tina del baño.

Sakura dio un trago largo y profundo a la boquilla de la botella. Se le venía el antojo de acabar con la pequeña reserva y dormir de nuevo en la tina. Miró con pasión el fuego de la chimenea y recreó la imagen de los papeles ardiendo y oscureciéndose entre las llamas.

La sala del olvido.

Muy pronto llegaría al quicio de la racionalidad. Momentos como ese le provocaban deseos de poder recordar su rostro a la perfección.

Pero no podía.

Cada vez que hacía el intento una musaraña de ruido y ceguera se interponía entre ella y el rostro de Itachi. Más alcohol en sus venas, más nitidez frente a ella. Se convertía en su razón de vivir: volver a ver el rostro de Itachi.

**·**

**·**

Despertó a eso del mediodía. La cara casi derretida, como cera puesta al fuego. Tenía la mitad del cuerpo acostado en el sofá y el otro colgando en el suelo junto con los papeles.

Verdes y sin vida se posaron sobre la línea de la firma. Sakura miró a través de cada papel desde su posición y mientras más lo veía más real era. Unas cuantas firmas y ni la ley ni el hombre recordarían que estuvo casada con Itachi Uchiha. Incluso lo podía confirmar ella misma, este era un capítulo donde estaba segura que al firmar esos papeles su vida tomaría un rumbo desconocido.

Podía matarle. Podía dejarla inconciente. Podía simplemente dejarla de nuevo ahí, acostada con una botella en la mano.

Oh sí, la cobardía por las venas.

Una idea retorcida le esclareció la mente. El furor le tornó las mejillas rojizas.

Agarró los papeles y la pluma, salió de la casa azotando la puerta y corrió lo más rápido que sus tambaleantes piernas le permitieron. Sudaba alcohol por cada poro y la mirada se le nublaba en cada árbol que pasaba. Mientras más cerca del sonido del mar, más rápido el tambor dentro de su caja torácica retumbaba.

¡El mar, el mar, el mar! ¡Quería llegar lo más pronto posible al mar!

Tan precioso y mortal, desconocido y furioso, a veces silencioso y otras ensordecedor. Exactamente como Itachi.

Daba los mismos pasos que Sasuke una vez dio por ese trayecto, gritando con el cabello en el rostro. A diferencia de él, ella con dirección contraria y con ansias de encontrarse con Itachi.

Las salinas aguas, la espuma blanca y las rocas esperando bajo la cortina azul. Mientras más lo mirabas más era el efecto hipnotizante que causaba en tu interior. Se preguntó si Sasuke llegó a sentir la misma excitación que ella sentía en esos momentos al mirar las tiernas olas perderse contra el risco.

Formas y sombras oscuras esperaban en la profundidad, Sakura se mantuvo en la orilla del risco, mirando desde aquella altura la increíble distancia que la separaba de otro mundo. Era muy distinto caer y entrar por propia voluntad al mar. El vértigo creció desde las plantas de sus pies extendiéndose hasta la nuca.

Frente su presencia Itachi le traspasaba y caía, caía en cámara lenta y se perdía al atravesar el inmenso azul. Tras su espalda el fantasma de Sasuke. El pasado, el presente y el futuro en esa analogía.

_| No le tomará más de 30 segundos, _

_se lo aseguro._

¿Cuántos segundos le habrá tomado a Itachi llegar al otro lado?, se detuvo a pensar.

Ah, qué ganas de averiguarlo.

Por ese instante no estaba enterada que corrió descalza, hasta que una babosa subió a su pie. Sakura enfocó el lento movimiento del pequeño animal y esperó a que hiciera todo su recorrido hasta de nuevo llegar a la tierra. Si se quedaba ahí seguramente pasaría sobre su otro pie. Lo cual sucedió.

¿A dónde se dirigiría la babosa?, ¿qué la motivaba a seguir?, a su parecer no tenía rumbo, sólo dejaba rastro. ¿Deseaba que alguien le encontrase?, ¿quién?

—Adiós, babosa.

Las hojas y la pluma en sus manos. Hedionda persuasión. Se acercó a una roca y apoyó las hojas sobre la superficie. Firmó sobre cada línea como el hombre pidió. Contó cada segundo y la tinta traspasó el papel con cada ligero trazo. _Quince_. La textura de la roca impresa en cada hoja. El aroma del mar impregnado en el papel. _Veinte_. La pluma con años de antigüedad marcando su paso, pluma que fue dueña del ya fallecido Fugaku. Sakura firmaba con la misma indolencia con la que él había rechazado a Itachi.

_Treinta segundos. _

Esperaba que cuando Itachi recibiera los papales, pudiera oler, sentir y apreciar cada segundo.

El mórbido y último deseo.

Arrojó la pluma al mar y se retiró pisando la pequeña criatura sin otorgar perdón, sólo inocencia en supuesta perversión. Su sonrisa en el resentido del definitivo adiós.

* * *

·

·

·

**Creo que esta vez no me tardé tanto.**


End file.
